Revenue trop tard
by Nkhg
Summary: Brittany s'installe à Los Angeles après 13 ans de tournée pour refaire sa vie, mais quand elle rencontre cette petite fille à l'école de danse, elle ne sait pas qu'elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. - Résumé nul, désolée.
1. Première danse

**Chapitre 1 : Première danse.**

Le parquet était bien ciré, les glaces étaient impeccablement propres, une odeur de jasmin flotté dans la grande salle vide. Brittany tourbillonna une dernière fois au milieu de la pièce. Aujourd'hui, elle allait enseigner ses premiers cours de danse. Après une multitude de tournée durant plus de dix ans, la grande blonde avait envie d'avoir un domicile fixe et d'arrêter de vagabonder aux quatre coins du monde, elle c'était donc installée à Los Angeles et avait obtenu sans grand mal un poste de professeur de danse avec toute l'expérience qu'elle avait.

Les premières petites filles entraient dans la salle, elles avaient toute environ 5 ans. Brittany les observa toute une part une, elles étaient 7, et normalement elles devaient êtres 8. Brittany regarda rapidement dans les vestiaires voir si il y avait la dernière, mais après ni avoir vue personne elle décida de commencer le cours.

Brittany avait ce don, de mettre très rapidement en confiance toute personne qui se trouvait avec elle, avec sa douceur, sa grâce, son sourire et son innocence parfois aussi, bien quelle est beaucoup mûris depuis ses années lycées. Elle installa les petites filles en cercle, et une fois qu'elles furent toute assissent, elle leur montra comment faire les pointes, les demi-pointes et flexe.

On toqua à la porte de la salle, et une grande blonde aux cheveux longs légèrement ondulés entra, avec caché derrière ses jambes, une petite fille, la peau halée, les cheveux foncé attaché dans un petit chignon, qui triturée son tutu.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai eu un petit contre temps, expliqua la femme en dégageant la petite fille de ses jambes et la présenta devant Brittany.

- Ce n'est rien, répondis calmement Brittany.

La femme embrassa la petite fille, lui fit un rapide câlin puis quitta la pièce. La petite fille resta plantée devant la porte, tant elle était timide. Brittany s'approcha devant la petite fille et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle lui prit sa toute petite main moite et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Comment tu t'appelle ? Lui demanda-t-elle, après lui avoir fait un sourire.

- Stella.

Brittany se mordis les lèvres inférieurs, sa petite voix était si mignonne, avec sa petite bouche, ses yeux noirs profond et son teint halé, elle la faisait craquer.

- C'est toi qui à voulu faire de la danse ?

La petite fille hocha la tête, au moins elle savait que c'était parce que la petite fille était timide et non parce que ses parents l'avaient inscrite sans lui demander son avis.

- Je veux êtres danseuse plus tard, ajouta t'elle doucement.

La petite fille baissa la tête et regarda ses petits chaussons de danse rose, Brittany lui releva lentement par le menton, lui fit un beau sourire que la petite fille lui rendis timidement. Elle se releva et pris la main de Stella qu'elle accompagna jusqu'aux autres petites filles.

A la fin du cours, chaque petites filles partirent avec un de leurs parents, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la petite Stella dans les vestiaires. Brittany s'installa sur le banc prêt d'elle pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Ta maman va arriver ne t'en fait, la rassura la blonde.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait peut être en retard car elle a une réunion, lui expliqua l'enfant.

- Tu n'a cas t'habiller en attendant pour faire gagner du temps à ta maman.

- Je ne sais pas faire toute seule, bafoua la petite fille.

- Je vais t'aider, d'accord.

La petite fille hocha la tête et se mis debout devant Brittany en lui tendant son petite sac rose avec ses vêtements à l'intérieur. Brittany enleva le tutu et les collants de l'enfant et remarqua un bleu sur son genou.

- Comment tu t'es fait ce bleu ?

- C'est Nat, mon grand frère ! Il ma couru après car je lui avais pris son épée… Et je me suis entravée avec le tapis pendant que je courrais, expliqua Stella.

Brittany lui mis son tee-shirt et sa robe, son chignon c'était défait alors elle partit chercher sa brosse, lui détacha les cheveux et les brossa doucement. Après cela, l'enfant s'installa sur le banc en face d'elle et la regarda longuement.

- Je t'aime bien, tu es super gentille, finis t'elle part dire.

Brittany lui souris, elle aimée beaucoup cette petite fille aussi, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire de préférence avec ses élèves, mais cette enfant était spécial, elle avait quelque chose qui attirait Brittany, peux êtres car elle était plus petite que les autres, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup.

La grande blonde entra enfin dans la pièce et Stella lui sauta dans les bras.

- Maman ! C'était super, Brittany est génialement géniale, dit joyeusement la petite hispanique.

Sa mère sourie devant l'enthousiasme de son enfant et lui fit un bisou sur la tempe, elle s'approcha de Brittany et lui serra la main.

- Merci pour tout, et encore désolée, j'essayerai de m'organiser autrement pour les prochaines fois.

- Ce n'est rien, Stella est une bonne petite fille.

- Voici ma carte, fit la femme avant de lui tendre un bout de papier cartonné, en cas de retard ou de besoin vous pouvez me joindre ici.

Brittany acquiesça, la blonde tourna alors les talons et partit en tenant la main de Stella qui faisait en revoir de l'autre main à sa professeur de danse. Décidément, Brittany aimée cette petite fille, contrairement à sa mère qu'elle trouvait un peu hautaine.

Le soir venu Brittany s'affala sur son canapé après une longue journée de travail. Elle caressa lentement le poil de Lord Tubbington, qui était maintenant très vieux et remarqua qu'elle avait fait tomber quelque chose de sa poche. Elle ramassa le bout de papier sur le tapis, c'était la carte de la mère de Stella.

Elle lu le nom à haute voix : Leen Lopez-Koekelberg.

Lopez.

Bien sur, il existait des milliers de « Lopez », mais en repensant à Stella, elle comprit enfin ce qui l'attirait chez cette petite fille… Elle ressemblait à Santana, sa Santana, son âme sœur, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais réussis à oublier.

Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, alors elle pris les clés de l'école de danse, grimpas rapidement dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'aux studios de danse. Une fois arrivée, elle se rua sur l'ordinateur et chercha la fiche de renseignement sur Stella. Elle regarda directement à la case parents, et son cœur rata un battement : Leen Lopez-Koekelberg et **Santana Lopez**-Koekelberg.

Elle donnait des cours de danse à la fille de Santana.

* * *

**Voila, donnez moi vos avis ! :) **


	2. Cry

**lisa418 : Je ne sais pas si ils seront tous dedans... En tout cas il y aura sur Quinn et Rachel, les autres ce seras au fur et à mesure, mais surement. **

**Sophie2b : Et bien Santana n'a pas fait un enfant avec une autre personne que Brittany... Mais deux XD Je parlerais du deuxième très prochainement d'ailleurs. :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cry.**

_Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle sentait le corps chaud de Santana contre le sien. Santana lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_- Je t'aime Britt, lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille. _

_- Je t'aime aussi…_

_Santana voyait bien que sa petite amie cachée quelque chose, ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle était ailleurs, moins joyeuse, plus soucieuse… Et même triste. Santana la serra fort contre et installa sa tête au creux de son cou._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Britt… Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien._

_Brittany déglutit et renifla avant de prendre une grande respiration. _

_- Y'a rien. _

_- Je sais que c'est faux._

_- On me propose un contrat pour faire une tournée mondiale, dit doucement la danseuse avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de sa petite amie._

* * *

- Rentre tes pousses quand tu fais tes ports de bras Ashley !

La musique classique résonnait dans la pièce, mais pas dans la tête de Brittany, aujourd'hui, et depuis une semaine déjà elle ne pensait plus qu'à Santana. Tout lui rappelait leurs histoire d'amour, et encore plus maintenant, quand elle donnait les cours aux jeunes ados, et qu'elle voyait parfaitement les regards entre Hailey et Sarah, Brittany avait l'impression de se revoir à leurs places.

Le cours suivant était celui de Stella, elle fut contente de revoir la petite fille, qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle avait des guêtres pour faire comme elle. Mais toujours pas de Santana en vue.

Deux mois plus tard, Brittany faisait tranquillement ses courses quand elle entendit la voix de Stella qui provenait du rayon d'à coté, elle se figea, et si Santana était là ? Une partit d'elle avait envie de la revoir, pouvoir la toucher, entendre sa voix, la regarder. Mais l'autre partit avait tellement peur de la réaction de la latina en la revoyant. Elle serra fort la poignet du caddie avec ses mains, inspira un grand coup et avança jusqu'au rayon d'où provenait la voix.

Stella se disputait avec un petit garçon d'environ deux ans de plus qu'elle, pour choisir quelle paquet de bonbon ils allaient prendre.

- Dios mios…

Brittany tourna brusquement la tête pour voir d'où provenait la plainte.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres d'elle. La danseuse était complètement figée, elle observa longuement Santana, son visage n'avait absolument pas changé, elle était toujours aussi belle que la dernière qu'elle l'avait vue, son corps était toujours aussi magnifique, elle avait seulement les hanches un peu plus large, mais Brittany savait qu'après une grossesse, le corps de la femme ne peut pas redevenir exactement comme il était avant. Brittany regarda longuement sa bouche, elle avait terriblement envie de courir l'embrasser.

Santana se sentant observée se retourna vers elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger non plus et pouvait à peine respirer. Elle était perdus dans les yeux bleu azure de la blonde, c'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elles au monde.

Stella remarqua la présence de Brittany, elle se mit à courir vers elle.

- Hey ! Brittany, s'exclama la petite fille.

La danseuse baissa les yeux et regarda la petite fille qui lui souriait. Elle voulait lui répondre quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Maman tu a vue c'est Brittany, dit joyeusement la petite fille.

Santana regarda sa fille qui était tellement heureuse, ça faisait des semaines qu'elle lui parlait sans cesse de sa professeure de dance et faisait son éloge. Et en faite c'était Brittany. Elle s'approcha alors de la blonde et lui tendis la main.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, _Brittany_.

Brittany sentit son corps se glacer, la femme qu'elle aimait faisait comme si leur histoire n'avait jamais existé, après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécue ensemble. Elle empoigna la main de Santana et la vis frissonner à ce contacte.

- Elle est belle, hein, maman ! Ta vue !

- Ouais, répondit doucement Santana tout en fuyant la danseuse du regard.

Elle retourna au chariot puis pris un paquet de bonbon au hasard.

- Ella, Nat, ont y va maintenant.

Le petit garçon rejoint la latina, et la petite fille regarda une dernière fois la danseuse.

- A mercredi Brittany, lui dit gentiment l'enfant avant de courir vers sa mère.

Brittany regarda Santana s'éloigner, sans se retourner. La blonde laissa son caddie dans le rayon, et rentra rapidement chez elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte jeta les clés sur la table et s'affala sur son canapé, en pleure.

* * *

_Santana tournait lentement la cuillère dans sa tasse de café, Quinn était assisse en face d'elle, entrain de lire un magasine. Les bruits de pas venant du pallier résonnaient sur le carrelage. Santana savait parfaitement que c'était le facteur, alors elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit vivement et le facteur lui donna les lettres en lui adressant un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire chaque jour._

_Elle referma la porte et fis tomber au sol les lettres une par une après avoir lu d'où elles provenaient. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes au sol, Santana s'affala sur la chaise, tristement. Quinn posa son magazine et observa son amie qui avait la larme à l'œil. Elle s'approcha d'elle, lui replaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombé sur les yeux et la pris dans ses bras._

_- Ecoute Santana. Il faut que tu te fasses une raison maintenant. Elle est partit. _

_Une larme perla sur la joue de l'hispanique. _

_- Non, elle va me donner des nouvelles, Quinn, s'entêta Santana._

_- Santana fait toi une raison bon sang ! Ça fait quatre ans qu'elle est partit, et trois ans et demi que tu n'a plus de nouvelle, alors non Santana, elle ne te donnera plus de nouvelle ! S'énerva la blonde._

_Santana se mis alors à fondre en larme dans les bras de son amie._

_- Mais je l'aime Q, dit t'elle entre deux sanglots._

_- Oublie là maintenant. C'est le mieux pour toi, répondis simplement la blonde._

_L'hispanique serra alors plus fort son amie contre elle. Quinn en avait marre de voir Santana comme ça, elle voulait juste qu'elle soit heureuse. _

_- Faut que tu refasses ta vie maintenant, que tu sois heureuse Santana, et que tu oublie une bonne fois pour toute Brittany._

_Quinn berça longuement la latina, qui ferma peu à peu les yeux, depuis que Brittany était partit, Santana était une vrai épave, elle dormait très peu, mangée très peu et ne faisait plus du tout attention à elle. _

_- Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, dit doucement la brune avant de s'endormir profondément dans les bras de Quinn._

* * *

Santana ouvrit la porte du sous-sol, la grande pièce était vraiment en bazar, il y avait des cartons partout, des panières à linges vides, des caisses en bois, des vieux jouets et une multitude de sac vide ou pleins. Santana se dirigea vers le coin droit de la pièce et souleva quelques cartons avant d'en tirer un bien dissimulé au fond de l'énorme bric à braque. Elle ouvrit soigneusement le carton à l'aide du cutter.

Une fois le carton ouvert une odeur de lavande arriva jusqu'aux narines de l'hispanique. Elle attrapa le brin de lavande enroulé d'un tissu et observa l'inscription brodée sur le petit bout de tissus violet « BSP & SL ». Elle renoua le tissus sur le brin de lavande avant de le reposer et d'attraper en suite le vieille album photo qui se trouvait juste à coté.

Elle souffla légèrement sur l'album photo pour l'enlever la poussière et l'ouvrit lentement, il était remplis uniquement de photo d'elle et Brittany, parfois Lord Tubbington s'ajoutait au couple. Elle regarda chacune de ces photos avec beaucoup d'attention, et se remémoras chaque instant, elle se souvenait de tout. En suite, elle attrapa le tee-shirt, blanc avec inscrit en noir « Lebanese » puis le second avec inscrit « Bitch », elle prit ensuite un vieux dessin ou Lord Tubbington était dessiné dessus, elle sourie légèrement, Brittany dessiné bien.

Elle ouvrit ensuite une boite et relu chaque lettres d'amour qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, elles étaient toutes écrite au crayon de couleur et sentaient bon le parfum. Santana huma chacune des lettres et les reposa dans la boite. Elle retira ensuite des babioles comme des échantillons de crème ou parfum, quelques gloses, une lime à ongle, et un paquet de chewing gum qui avait bien sur, appartenu à Brittany. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le CD que Brittany avait commencé elle-même à faire pour la St Valentin et relu les titres de musiques. Toute au fond du carton, elle attrapa un pendentif en forme de cœur, quelle sera fort contre sa poitrine et regarda la photo gravé dessus : elle et Brittany. Une larme coula le long de sa joue quelle stoppa en l'essuyant avec sa main. Elle reposa le pendentif au fond du carton puis tout ce qu'elle avait sortit, referma le carton et le replaça au fond du bric à braque.

Elle retourna au salon et admira, le sourire aux lèvres, ses deux enfants jouaient tranquillement ensemble, elle les prit tout deux dans ses bras et les regarda lui sourire.

- Je vous aime, dit-elle simplement.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que vous aimez, j'étais pas du tout satisfaite alors j'ai tout effaçais et réécrit plusieurs fois. J'espère que le résultat final n'est pas trop mal (même si il est pas vraiment terrible!).**

**Donnez moi vos avis (Et merci beaucoup pour toute vos review, vous avez étaient nombreux ça ma fait super plaisir !) :)**

**Bonne reprise ! :)**


	3. La nouvelle vie de Santana

Santana plaça la couverture sur elle, se cala confortablement contre son coussin et ouvrit son livre à la page ou elle c'était arrêtée la dernière fois. Elle tourna une page, puis une autre et encore une dizaine avant que sa femme ne rentre dans leur chambre. La blonde s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa doucement avant de s'installer à coté d'elle.

- Ta journée était bien ? Demanda Leen.

- Hm.

- Okai, Santana. Tu es vraiment bizarre depuis que tu es revenus du magasin ce matin, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Mais rien voyons, je suis juste stressais que tu partes un mois, c'est tout, mentit la latina.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars pour le boulot, lui fit remarquer Leen.

- Jamais plus de deux semaines. Tu va nous manquer, argumenta l'hispanique.

Leen caressa lentement la joue de sa femme, avant de la serrer contre elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas mon cœur, tu va gérer, et je te verrais tous les soirs, toi et les montres via Skype d'accord ? La rassura la blonde.

Santana hocha légèrement la tête et embrassa sa femme.

* * *

_Elle discutait avec cette blonde chez elle, elle avait décidait d'avancer. Quinn avait raison après tout. Et puis cette femme était très belle, blonde avec des yeux bleus, elle était néerlandaise aussi… Exactement comme Brittany. Elle la faisait rire, et Santana n'avait pas réussis à rire depuis si longtemps. Elle aimait presque toute les mêmes choses qu'elle, ce qui était aussi un très bon point. Et puis elle était douce et calme, et Santana aimée les personnes comme ça, malgré son fort tempérament. _

_La blonde rigola doucement, l'hispanique s'approcha alors d'elle et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle en avait juste eu envie. Une fois le baiser rompu Santana souri timidement tout en dévorant les yeux de la néerlandaise. _

_- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu m'embrasse, dit alors la blonde._

_Santana se mordis les lèvres et embrassa une nouvelle fois la blonde. Mais cette fois ci, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et la néerlandaise attrapa la taille de la latina et l'allongea sur le canapé. Santana la stoppa alors et se releva rapidement. _

_- Je ne suis pas prête pour faire ça encore, Leen, avoua l'hispanique._

_Leen acquiesça, et Santana fuilla son regard. _

_- En faite, commença l'hispanique avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt, je… Ça fait quatre ans que je les pas fait, ajouta t'elle à voix basse. _

_Leen lui pris alors sa main et de l'autre elle lui tourna la tête vers elle pour qu'elle la regarde. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave Santana, j'ai tout mon temps, la rassura la blonde. Je veux que tu sois prête d'accord. Je tiens à toi, et j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche entre nous. Alors j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut. _

_- Merci, répondis-t-elle doucement._

_- Bon et sinon ta mère elle à fait quoi après t'avoir surpris entrain de coucher avec ce garçon à crête ? Demanda Leen pour changer de sujet. _

_Santana retrouva le sourire et lui raconta alors la fin de son histoire._

* * *

Stella attrapa un feutre de couleur rose et coloria les cheveux de sa princesse disney sur son cahier de coloriage. Son frère lui, tourné le mélange qui se trouvait dans le récipient à l'aide du fouet. Santana continua de faire cuire la viande dans la poêle tout en gardant un œil sur ses deux enfants. Elle attrapa trois assiettes, déposa la nourriture dessus et les installa sur la table.

- Ella, Nat ! A table ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le petit garçon posa le fouet et s'assied à la table sans broncher.

- Attends, je finis mon coloriage, dit la fillette.

Santana fronça les sourcils et mis ses mains sur ses hanches, la petite fille leva les yeux vers sa mère, l'imita quelques secondes, même si elle n'arrivait pas à froncer les yeux exactement comme sa mère, puis elle rabaissa la tête vers son coloriage et recommença de colorier.

- Stella ! S'énerva Santana.

Stella releva une nouvelle fois la tête, elle savait que quand sa mère l'appelait par son nom complet ce n'était pas bon.

- Mais j'ai presque finis ! Couina la petite fille.

- Je m'en fiche, ton repas va être froid, viens manger maintenant, lui expliqua l'hispanique en radoucissant le ton.

La petite fille posa alors ses feutres, fit une bise sur la joue de sa mère et s'installa à coté d'elle. Santana sentit alors le vibreur de son téléphone dans sa poche, elle sortit le sortit alors et lis le nouveau SMS reçue.

« De : Leen.

J'ai un peu de temps pour te parler sur skype, connecte toi. ;) »

L'hispanique se leva et partit dans sa chambre chercher son ordinateur portable, elle entendait les plaintes de son fils venant du salon.

- Ca va être froid maman ! Criait le garçonnet.

La tête de sa femme apparaissa à l'écran. Elles se sourirent et se regardèrent sans parler. Leur fils entra alors dans pièce sauta sur le lit, s'installa devant Santana pour voir son autre mère.

- MAAAMMMMAAANNN !

- Bonjour mon amour, tu a était sage aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Leen.

Le garçon hocha la tête, sa petite sœur arriva alors et se colla à lui pour voir elle aussi sa mère.

- Tu me manque, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, maman ! Dit la petite fille.

- Vous me manquez aussi, je vous promets que quand je rentre ont feras ce que vous voulez ensemble, d'accord ?

Les enfants poussèrent un petit cri de joie, firent un bisou dans leurs paumes de main et collèrent la main sur la webcam. Ils secouèrent leurs mains en signent d'en revoir, et retournèrent manger.

L'hispanique se replaça alors devant l'ordinateur.

- Enfin, soupira-t-elle.

- Ils ont étaient sages ? Demanda la néerlandaise.

- Oui, ça va, enfin Stella était insupportable ce matin, mais bon, vue qu'elle à héritée de mon caractère c'était juste la colère habituelle, expliqua l'hispanique en faisait des mimiques

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi, dit Leen en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur. Oh et tu a pensait à emmener Stella à la danse ?

La latina dévia le regard de Leen. Elle n'avait emmenée sa fille à la danse, pas parce qu'elle avait oubliée ça non, elle n'avait fait que penser à ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revoir la professeure de danse de sa fille, elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne savait même pas si elle serait prête un jour.

- J'ai oubliée, annonça t'elle finalement.

* * *

L'hispanique avait son après midi aujourd'hui, elle avait décidée d'aller faire un peu de shopping avant de récupérer ses enfants à l'école. Elle bailla plusieurs fois, depuis qu'elle avait revue Brittany, elle n'avait fait presque que des nuits blanches.

Elle sentait ses jambes devenir de plus en plus lourde, et marchait difficilement sur le trottoir, elle continua de marcher en espérant que sa passe, mais son ventre lui fit alors mal, elle avait aussi très chaud, tellement chaud que quelques gouttes de sueur apparaissaient sur son visage.

Elle savait que son corps n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il fallait quelle assoie. Elle marcha le plus rapidement quelle pouvait vers le banc le plus proche, mais sa vision se troubla peu à peu, elle voyait de plus en plus noir. Elle crut apercevoir Brittany qui arrivait dans sa direction, elle se demanda pourquoi elle sort s'acharnait tan sur elle. Elle respira amplement, avant de ne plus y voir du tout et de tomber au sol, inconsciente.

* * *

**Finishhhh ! Je sais rien de nouveau sous le soleil avec se chapitre, mais je voulais un peu montrer la vie de Santana... Bon maintenant vous vous doutez bien, dans le prochain chapitre round 2 des retrouvailles Brittana ! ;)**

**Dites tout ce qui vous est venus à l'esprit pendant la lecture du chapitre dans le petit cadre bas :) **


	4. Repos forcé

**Chapitre 4 : Repos forcé.**

Le monoï. C'était la seule chose à laquelle Santana pensait. Cette forte odeur de monoï qui rentré dans ses narines. Elle crut entendre légèrement des voix autour d'elle, mais rien de plus, elle ne sentait plus son corps, comme si elle flottait sur un nuage.

_Il était peu être temps de se réveiller._

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, une fois qu'elle fut habituée à la lumière de la pièce elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et fixa le vieil homme qui se tenait devant elle.

- Madame Lopez, vous allez bien ? Demanda l'homme.

- Lopez- Koekelberg, corrigea t'elle. Et non je ne vais pas bien, qu'est ce que je fous ici ?

Elle observa la pièce qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas, c'était très coloré, avec un énorme poster de licorne au milieu du mur. La porte grinça, et Santana tourna directement la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Brittany rentra, un verre d'eau à la main.

_Bien sûr, le shopping, le mal de tête, la vision trouble… Brittany…_

Santana regarda la danseuse, il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage, elle s'était simplement approchée pour déposer le verre d'eau prêt de la table de nuit et s'était assisse sur le fauteuil de la chambre un peu plus loin. Sans un mot, sans un regard.

- Madame Lopez… Koekelberg. Je suis médecin. Vous vous êtes évanouis, ça vous reviens ? Commença l'homme.

- Oui, répondis la latina en fixant ses mains.

- Vous avez dormis et manger correctement ressèment ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Vous avez des contrariétés ?

- Hm… Un peu.

Le médecin nota quelque chose sur son carnet de note et pris la tension de Santana. Il testa ensuite ses réflexes et lui demanda d'enlever son tee-shirt pour qu'il puisse vérifier son cœur. Santana marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être en sous vêtement devant Brittany.

Elle sortit son tee-shirt tout en étant le plus possible dos à la blonde, qui fixé la fenêtre depuis quelle était entrée dans la pièce.

Le docteur rangea son stéthoscope pendant que l'hispanique se rhabillait, il gribouilla une nouvelle fois sur une feuille et lui tendis le bout de papier.

- Et bien madame Lopez, plus de peur que de mal. Rien de grave. Il faut juste que vous vous alimentiez correctement et que vous vous reposiez. Je vous déconseille très fortement de prendre la voiture jusqu'à demain et de rester un peu pour vous reposez. Vous en avez grand besoin.

Le docteur lui serra alors la main, adressa un signe distinctif à Brittany et sortit de l'appartement.

Santana fixa alors ses mains, et Brittany la fenêtre. Pendant plusieurs minutes aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches.

Santana respira fortement et leva les yeux.

- Pourquoi, dit-elle finalement.

- Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui. Tu le sais.

Leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement avant que chacune d'elles ne rabaissent une nouvelle fois les yeux.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller…

- Non ! S'exclama la blonde. Tu dois vraiment te reposer. Je pars de la pièce si tu veux.

Elle prit le silence de l'hispanique pour un oui, et s'avança vers la porte. Elle s'apprêta à sortit quand la brune s'exclama :

- Merde ! Mes enfants !

Elle regarda l'heure sur le radio réveille, elle devait être à l'école dans cinq minutes. Elle essaya de se lever rapidement mais sa tête commença à lui tourner encore une fois. La blonde se précipita vers elle pour la rallonger.

- Non, Santana ! Tu n'es pas en état ! Je vais les chercher…

La latine aurait bien aimée dire non, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'y aller. Elle donna le nom de rue de l'école à Brittany, qui pris l'adresse comme un d'accord cette fois ci.

* * *

Elle prit Stella en premier, car elle ne connaissait pas son frère, et elle se doutait qu'il ne partirait certainement pas tout seul avec une inconnue.

Stella fut très contente de revoir Brittany et encore plus de savoir que c'était elle qui venait la chercher à l'école. Son frère était beaucoup plus calme que la fillette et accepta de suivre Brittany sans histoire.

- Brittany, je peux t'appeler Britt-Britt ? Je trouve ça plus jolie, demanda la petite fille assisse à l'arrière de la voiture.

La voiture freina, Brittany ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stella lui dise ça, la seule personne qui l'appelée Britt-Britt, était Santana.

- Bien sur, tu peux.

- Chouette ! S'enthousiasma l'enfant.

* * *

En arrivant chez la blonde, Stella couru rapidement dans toute la maison pour visiter toute les pièces.

- C'est vraiment trop beau chez toi, Britt-Britt !

Elle ouvrit alors la chambre ou se trouvait sa mère, et s'installa à coté d'elle. Elle mit ses deux mains sur les joues de Santana et les serra jusqu'à faire une bouche de poisson. L'hispanique ouvrit alors les yeux.

- Oh, Ella, ralla t'elle à moitié endormit.

Le petit garçon s'approcha à son tour de sa mère et mis une de ses mains sur son front pour voir si il était chaud.

- Plus tard, je serais médecin, comme ça je pourrais te soigner maman, lui dit son fils.

- Tu ne veux plus être pompier ?

- Oh non !

Santana rigola doucement, son fils avait l'habitude de changer d'idée de métier toute les semaines, un jour il avait même décidait que plus tard, il serait président. Brittany entra dans la pièce avec un paquet de cookies à la main, elle trouvait Santana fantastique dans son rôle de mère, avec ses deux enfants blottit à présent contre elle.

- Merci pour les cookies, Britt-Britt ! Dit la fillette.

Brittany remarqua les yeux de son ex s'arrondir comme des pastèques à l'entente du surnom.

- Les enfants, allez mangez les cookies dans la cuisine, je ne veux pas que vous salissiez le lit de Brittany.

Les deux enfants prirent le paquet de gâteaux et se rendirent à la cuisine, Brittany voulu les rejoindre, elle commença à fermer la porte derrière elle.

- Brittany, attends, dit Santana à voix basse.

- Hm ?

- Je suis désolée… D'avoir… Fait comme si je ne te connaissais pas l'autre jour. C'était vraiment idiot.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je crois que j'ai fait bien pire…

Santana bailla, elle avait d'énorme poches sous les yeux, alors Brittany tira les rideaux pour que la pièce soit bien sombre.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu maintenant, dit t'elle finalement avant de partir en fermant la porte de la chambre.

* * *

Les enfants étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre à l'arrière de la voiture, Brittany conduisait avec Santana à coté d'elle. Il faisait froid et humide, la buée recouvrait toute les vitres de la voiture. Santana regarda les quelques goûtes descendre en bas de la vitre, puis avec sa main, elle frotta contre la vitre pour enlever la buée et tourna sa tête vers le paysage qui défilé.

Les musiques à la radio ce succédèrent, c'était une petite station local qui passé quelques titres complètement aléatoire, plus ou moins vieux. Les premières notes de « Songbird » résonnaient dans la voiture, Santana déglutit et continua de regarder dehors comme si de rien n'était. Brittany elle se mordit les lèvres puis elle éteignit finalement la radio juste après le premier refrain.

- C'est là, dit soudainement Santana en montrant du doigt un grand portail noir.

Brittany se gara devant le portail. Malgré qu'il fasse complètement noir dehors, elle pouvait apercevoir la grande maison de son ex petite amie, elle était vraiment moderne, et se trouvait dans un beau quartier. Cela n'étonna pas beaucoup Brittany, elle savait que Leen était une mannequin qui gagnée bien sa vie, elle avait fait des recherches sur google, et n'était tombé sans grand mal sur des centaine de photos de Leen en robe de défilé, pour des collections de vêtements, ou de simple photo artistique.

Santana pris ses deux enfants dans les bras avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Tu veux que je t'aide, proposa la blonde.

- Non, c'est bon, merci.

Santana s'avança jusque au portail. Elle ne savait pas comment dire en revoir à la danseuse. Elles se regardèrent sans rien dirent pendant quelques secondes.

- Bon… Ben, je vais te laisser, dit enfin Brittany.

- D'accord… Hm… Merci pour aujourd'hui.

Brittany souris très légèrement avant de rentrée dans sa voiture et de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

**Bon alors j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis sur ce chapitre, disons que j'ai pas réfléchit en l'écrivant, j'ai juste écrit ce qui me passé par la tête, mes doigts ont complètement glissé sur le clavier, j'espère que ça sort pas trop bizarre par rapport au trois premier chapitre (je sais ça veux rien dire ce que je viens de dire, j'en suis consciente) ?**

**Sinon j'espère que vous aimez toujours, j'aimerais vraiment VOS AVIS bon ou mauvais, même juste une toute petite review pour éclater ma ****lanterne sur vos opinions... Parce que, un chapitre qui reçoit pas de review... C'est triste...**


	5. Happy Birthday Stella

**Chapitre 5 : Happy Birthday Stella ! **

Leen avait appris pour le malaise de Santana, elle était donc rentrée le lendemain pour prendre soin de sa femme, et c'était occupée d'emmener sa fille à la dance les semaines suivantes.

Ce jour là, à la fin du cours de danse, Stella était venue le sourire aux lèvres, prêt de Brittany.

- Tiens, Britt-Britt ! C'est pour toi ! Dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Brittany ouvrit l'enveloppe et regarda la jolie invitation en papier glacé couleur lilas. Une « princess party ».

- C'est pour mon ninniversaire ! S'exclama la petite fille.

- Anniversaire, corrigea Leen en entrant dans la pièce.

Brittany regarda l'invitation septique. C'était une fête normalement destiné pour les petites filles, bien sur, dans les grandes fêtes d'enfants américains, les parents étaient présent. Une cinquantaine de personne qui ne se connaisse pas, un énorme gâteau, un clown et une structure gonflable. Mais il y aurait Santana et Brittany était pratiquement sur que Santana n'avait pas envie que la danseuse soit présente pour la fête d'anniversaire de sa fille.

- Heu merci, Stella….

Leen s'approcha alors de Brittany et fit signe à sa fille de sortir commencer à s'habiller.

- Brittany, je sais que c'est vraiment très peu courant qu'une petite fille invite une adulte… Encore plus si c'est sa professeure de dance. Mais Stella ne parle que de vous, elle vous adore. Alors ce serait vraiment très gentil de votre part que vous veniez, même juste qu'une petite demi heure. Stella serait très contente.

Brittany hocha la tête, elle irait, juste pour Stella.

* * *

Brittany gara sa voiture, vérifia une dernière fois son maquillage dans le rétroviseur et se décida enfin à sortir de la voiture. Elle marcha le long de l'allée et se dirigea vers l'arrière du jardin. Il faisait heureusement très doux pour le mois de décembre, et la vingtaine d'enfants pouvaient donc jouer dehors sur la structure gonflable ou autre jeux installé pour l'occasion.

Elle déposa son cadeau avec le tas de paquet déjà installé sur une table et commença à faire le tour du jardin. Elle ne connaissait personne, et elle essayait d'éviter Santana, elle ne savait même pas si la latina était au courant qu'elle serait présente.

Une petite fille qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention ou elle mettait les pieds fonça malencontreusement sur la danseuse. Une autre petite fille, la releva et s'avança vers Brittany.

- Désolée madame. Ma sœur n'a pas fait exprès.

Brittany voulu répondre aux deux sœurs, qui d'ailleurs ne se ressemblaient, mais fut coupé par cette voix qu'elle entendait de loin, elle connaissait cette voix, mais impossible de savoir à qui elle était.

_- Grace ! Paige ! Ou êtes-vous ?_

Une petite femme brune s'avança la tête baissée vers les deux fillettes, une fois qu'elle fut devant elles, elle releva lentement la tête, et croisa le regard de Brittany. Les deux femmes se regardèrent sans rien dire tellement elles étaient surprise.

- Rachel, balbutia finalement Brittany.

- Brittany… Mais qu'est ce que… Tu fais…. Là ?

- C'est qui, maman ? Demanda aussitôt la petite blonde à sa mère.

- Elle était avec moi au lycée, Grace.

Brittany observa les deux petite filles, la petite blonde avait de long cheveux légèrement bouclée, elle était grande avec un jolie visage de poupée et des magnifiques yeux vert. La deuxième ressemblait beaucoup à Rachel, elle était vraiment petite avec un nez assé imposant, les cheveux lisse au carré et de petits yeux noisette.

Quinn arriva alors de nulle part, ce qui surpris beaucoup Brittany, qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir elle non plus à cette fête. Quinn n'avait surement pas remarqué la présence de Brittany, et embrassa Rachel.

Brittany resta bouche bai. Bien sur, elle savait qu'elles s'aiment depuis le lycée, c'était même elle qui l'avait fait remarqué à Santana. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensée qu'un jour, Rachel et Quinn s'avoueraient enfin leur amour.

- Quinn, il y a Brittany, dit discrètement Rachel à la blonde.

Quinn se retourna et fis face à la danseuse.

- Brittany ?!

- Bonjour, Quinn, dit calmement la grande blonde.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Brittany ?

- J'apporte un cadeau pour Stella. Leen m'as invitée.

- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue, dit froidement la photographe.

- Quinn ! S'exclama Rachel outrée.

- Non Rachel ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir comme ça Brittany, Santana est mariée maintenant, elle a une famille, alors tu ne peux pas venir tout foutre en l'air, s'énerva Quinn.

- J'apporte juste un cadeau pour Stella. Je viens uniquement pour Stella d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas allée voir Santana et je n'est pas l'intention de le faire, Quinn ! S'énerva à son tours Brittany.

- Bien.

La blonde tourna les talons et partit rapidement en prenant ses filles avec elle. Rachel grimaça légèrement, elle était gênée de l'attitude de Quinn.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Brittany, tu sais elle… Commença Rachel.

- Non c'est bon, dit Brittany en la coupant, elle a raison, je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici.

La brune pris alors le bras de la danseuse qui s'apprêtait à partir pour la retenir.

- Britt, reste. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on a plus de nouvelle de toi. Comprends là, elle est juste un peux frustrée.

Rachel souri à Brittany, qui lui rendit. La petite brune enroula alors son bras avec celui de la blonde et commença à avancer avec elle.

- Alors, ce sont tes filles, demanda Brittany.

- Oui, Paige et Grace. Elles sont belles, hein ?

- Leurs noms me fait penser à « Once upon a time ».

Rachel rigola et pris son amie dans les bras. Brittany lui avait beaucoup manquée.

* * *

Brittany partit à la recherche de Stella, elle entra dans la grande maison et commença à chercher quand elle entendit Santana crier dans la cuisine.

- J'avais demandée un clown ET un magicien ! Ce n'est pas mon problème si votre pote le magicien c'est cassé une jambe ! Alors vous vous démerdez mais vous me fête aussi de la magie ! S'énerva l'hispanique.

La latina partit alors furax sans vraiment faire attention et fonça sur Brittany.

_Décidément__, tout le monde lui foncé dedans aujourd'hui !_

Elles se regardèrent, sans rien pouvoir dire, ça devenait presque une habitude maintenant.

- Britt…

- Je… Leen ma demandais de passer.

- Je sais.

- Ça te dérange que je sois là ?

- Non, enfin je ne sais pas, répondis l'hispanique confuse. Je… Je… C'est okai.

- C'est okai ?

- Oui, Stella ne parle que de toi, elle sera contente de savoir que tu es venue.

Brittany hocha la tête sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Bon, je vais… Retourner là bas. Je… Tu sais, j'ai plein de chose à faire… Pour la fête, bégaya Santana.

Elle partit en frôlant la blonde, qui frissonna. La danseuse continua alors son chemin à la recherche de Stella. Au bou de dix petites minutes elle la trouva enfin, dans les bras de Leen. La petite fille avait un sourire aux lèvres dans les bras sa maman, elle lui tripotait les cheveux et lui faisait des bisous en rigolant. Santana s'avança vers elles, et la petite fille se leva pour prendre son petit appareil photo rose. De loin, Brittany pu comprendre que l'enfant demandait à ses mères de s'embrasser.

Leen approcha amoureusement ses lèvres de celle de sa femme qui rompu l'écart par un long baiser. Elles avaient l'air si heureuses, ensemble. Brittany n'osas plus bouger, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à détourner son regard du long baisé entre Santana et Leen, et pourtant, ça lui faisait tellement mal.

A la fin du baisé, Rachel apporta le gâteau prêt de la table et tout le monde se rassembla pour voir la petite Stella souffler sa quatrième bougie. Malgré la foule devant elle, Brittany vue Leen mettre ses bras autours des hanches de Santana et l'embrasser dans le cou. Elles rigolèrent tout en admirant leur petite fille qui soufflé ses bougies.

Une larme perla alors sur les joues de Brittany, elle prit son sac et partit discrètement de la fête.

Elle savait, qu'elle était revenue trop tard.

* * *

**Oui, je sais je suis pas gentille j'ai encore fuit la GRANDE discutions... Mais ça viendras un jour..**

**Bon je m'excuse aussi de mon GROS retard, mais j'ai commençais mon stage il y a deux semaines alors bon... **

**En tout cas merci de vos ****nombreux avis sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai essayais que l'histoire n'avance pas trop vite mais j'ai compris que du coup ça ramé un peu... J'espère que la il c'est passé quelques trucs intéressant !  
**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre (que je trouve perso, bizarre en fouillis et nul mais bon). **

**Oh et demain c'est mon anniversaire (16 ans faut faire péter le champomie... Ou pas! xD), alors une petite review en guise de cadeaux ce serait très gentil de votre part :3 **


	6. Pull et petits gâteaux

**Chapitre 6 : Pull et petits gâteaux.**

Santana se dirigea vers la voiture de Brittany, ouvrit la portière gauche et s'installa sur le siège. Brittany était devant son volant, le regard ailleurs, son esprit totalement perdu dans ses pensées. L'hispanique se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence et la blonde sursauta en l'apercevant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la blonde.

- Je savais que tu serais là. J'te connais un peu, quand même.

Brittany souri.

- Rachel ma raconté ce que Quinn ta dit. Elle n'a pas changée depuis le lycée, c'est toujours une salope… Mais elle est gentille, le reste du temps… Enfin c'est Quinn quoi, faut pas que tu fasses attention à elle, dit Santana pour la rassurer.

Long silence.

- Santana… Je peux te demander un truc, demanda timidement Brittany.

- Heu… Oui, bien sur.

- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

La latina fut surprise de la demande de la blonde, mais accepta rapidement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de Brittany et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle inspira un grand coup et sentit le parfum fruité de Brittany, exactement le même qu'avant. Elle sentait aussi, son cœur contre le sien. Elles étaient tellement bien, blottit l'une contre l'autre, comme si leurs corps étaient fait pour s'accorder.

Elles auraient pu rester comme ça des heures entières.

Santana aperçu une personne passer dans la rue qui les regardé, et elle pensa automatiquement à Leen, ce qu'elle penserait si elle voyait ça. Santana essayer de se convaincre que bien sur, ce n'était qu'un câlin, et juste qu'un câlin, rien de plus. Mais elle préférée se détacher d'un coup des bras de Brittany, juste au cas où.

- Bon, maintenant retourne avec moi à la fête. Stella veux te voir, dit t'elle un peu gênée.

Brittany hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture avec Santana.

Brittany s'approcha de Stella qui jouée avec deux jolies peluches. Dès que l'enfant remarqua la présence de Brittany elle lui sauta dans les bras.

- Britt-Britt, tu veux m'aider à trouver un prénom pour ma nouvelle peluche ?

La petite fille lui tendit le lapin en peluche.

- Comment s'appelle ton ours ? Demanda la blonde en regardant l'ours en peluche que la petite fille tenait dans son autre main.

- Honey Boo Boo ! Parce que j'adore Honey Boo Boo !

- Et bien, tu n'a cas appeler ton lapin comme ce que tu adore aussi, proposa la danseuse.

La petite fille réfléchis quelques secondes.

- Je vais l'appeler Brittany alors, comme toi !

La danseuse déposa ses lèvres sur la tempe de la fillette.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà ouvert mon cadeau, lui demanda en suite gentiment Brittany.

La petite fille attrapa alors la main de Brittany et l'emmena jusqu'à ses mères qui discutées prêt des cadeaux.

- Mamans, je peux ouvrir le cadeau de Britt-Britt, demanda la petite fille.

- Bien sur, répondis Leen en souriant. C'est ton anniversaire, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Santana resta à coté de sa femme sans broncher. Brittany, elle, trouva le cadeau dans la pille et essaya de ne pas faire attention à Santana. Elle tendit le paquet à la petite hispanique, c'était vraiment un énorme paquet, avec des petits chats sur le papier cadeau et un énorme nœud turquoise sur le dessus. La petite fille enleva le papier avec soin, et ouvrit la boite en carton. A l'intérieur elle trouva un petit pull en laine avec un énorme S dessus. Quelques fleurs fraîchement coupées dans une petite poterie, un petit tableau peint à la main et une fournée de petits gâteaux et bonbon enveloppée dans une serviette brodée.

La petite fille était tellement enthousiaste de ces petits cadeaux originaux qu'elle s'avança vers Brittany pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Whaou, Brittany, vous avez faits tout cela vous-mêmes ? Demanda Leen.

- Brittany a toujours était très manuelle, ajouta Santana sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait pensée tout fort.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais San ! Dit Leen en rigolant.

- Oh, rien. J'imagine juste, dit l'hispanique toujours aussi gênée.

Leen observa alors le pull.

- Tu a vue, _Sanny_, tu a un pull comme ça aussi ! Tu la tellement mis qu'il est tout usé, et tout troué, j'comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je le jette, tu la eu au quand tu étais jeune d'accord, mais bon…

Brittany releva la tête vers Santana et elles se regardèrent quelques instants. Parler n'avait jamais vraiment était leurs communications principal, elles avaient toujours réussis à se comprendre rien qu'en se regardant, et là, Brittany avait bien compris à quoi Santana pensée.

* * *

_Santana était assisse sur le porche de sa maison, elle regardait les jets automatiques arroser la pelouse bien verte de son jardin. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit le klaxon du vélo de Brittany. La jeune hispanique souri à sa meilleure amie qui s'approchée d'elle. _

_- Joyeux anniversaire Sanny ! Lança joyeusement Brittany._

_- Merci Britt-Britt. _

_La blonde s'installa à coté de son amie et lui donna un petit bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait surement cueillis en chemin. _

_- Ta pas l'air joyeuse, pourtant tu a 15 ans aujourd'hui ! Dit la blonde._

_- Mes parents ne veulent pas que je fasse de petite fête. Ils préfèrent que je mange chez ma abuela en famille, avoua Santana visiblement déçue. Et puis, ils ne m'ont pas du tout acheté ce que je voulais… _

_Brittany pris alors Santana dans ses bras. Elle se releva ensuite et pris un paquet qui se trouvait dans le panier de son vélo. _

_- Combien de fois je t'est dit Britt de ne pas venir en vélo ici ! C'est Lima Heights ! Pas ton mignon petit quartier, dit Santana en ne réalisant que maintenant que son amie était venue en vélo._

_La blonde ne fit pas attention à la remarque de sa copine, sautilla jusqu'à elle, et lui donna fièrement son paquet. _

_- Tiens ! Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais… Mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même…_

_L'hispanique ouvrit doucement le paquet et découvrit un pull en laine avec un énorme S dessus. _

_- Je les fais moi-même ! Dit fièrement Brittany. Je sais que même si tu dis que Ron Weasley est débile à chaque fois que l'on regarde Harry Potter, mais au fond tu l'adore… Et que tu adores aussi les pulls de la famille Weasley… Alors voila… _

_Santana serra le pull puis Brittany, normalement elle aurait détestait se genre de pull mais c'était celui que Brittany lui avait fait, et Santana aimée tous ce que Brittany faisait._

_Brittany rigola légèrement et sortit de sa grande poche quelques petits gâteaux enveloppée dans une serviette._

_- Ils sortent du four, ajouta t'elle en tendant un biscuit à la latina. _

_- Merci ma Britt._

_Santana déposa un baiser sur la joue de Brittany avant de croquer dans un de ses gâteaux. Beaucoup de personnes disaient que son amie était stupide et qu'elle ne savait rien faire. Mais Santana savait que c'était totalement faux. Brittany savait faire beaucoup plus de choses que la plupart des gens, la cuisines, la couture, le jardinage, la danse, le chant, la poterie, mais surtout rendre heureux toute personne en sa présence et donner plus d'amour que quiconque. Et pour Santana ça fallait bien mieux que les notes d'école._

_- J'ai envie de mettre mon pull tout de suite, annonça la latina._

* * *

- Et sinon, vous venez d'où Brittany ? Demanda Leen.

Ça faisait maintenant bientôt une heure que Leen discutait avec Brittany, Santana avait prétextée vouloir commencer à ranger une fois que les invités étaient partit, elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise entre sa femme et son ex qui faisaient connaissance. Santana avait remarqué que Leen s'intéressée à Brittany, très certainement car Stella faisait une éloge d'elle depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Et Santana se demandée de toute façon comment une personne normalement constituée n'est pas envie de connaitre Brittany, alors elle les laissait parler.

- De l'Ohio.

Santana qui ramassé les confettis sur le sol à coté d'elle se releva et fit les yeux ronds à Brittany.

- L'Ohio ?! Comme Santana ! D'ou êtes-vous exactement ?

- En faite non, je suis née dans l'Ohio mais je suis rapidement partit vivre dans le Tennessee avec mes parents, se rattrapa Brittany.

- Et vous êtes célibataire ?

- Leen ! C'est indiscret ! S'exclama Santana.

- Oui, j'étais en tournée pendant dix ans, alors je n'est pas eu de relation stable. J'avais quelqu'un avant, mais avec ma tournée, j'ai tout gâchée.

Brittany baissa la tête, Santana renifla et continua à ramasser les bouts de confettis, même si elle ressentait une énorme boule se former à l'intérieur de son estomac.

- Vous l'aimez encore ?

Santana retenu son souffle, et Brittany déglutit. Elles sentaient toute les deux très mal, comme une montagne russe de sentiment.

_Bon dieu, ce que Leen pouvait être indiscrète._

- Je… C'est trop tard, dit Brittany après un long silence.

- Je suis sur que si c'est la bonne personne vous vous retrouverez finalement. Foncez, écraser votre adversaire et vivez heureuse avec votre âme sœur. Vous le m'erriez Brittany.

Santana quitta la pièce et Brittany se contenta d'un petit sourire forcé pour toute réponse. Cette Leen venait sans le savoir d'autorisé Brittany à la séparer de sa femme.

* * *

**Bon alors par ou commencer... Premièrement déjà un grand merci pour tous ce qui mon souhaité mon anniversaire ! :3 Et un grand merci pour vos reviews ! :3**

**2. J'espère que vous avez aimez le petit câlin Brittana.. Sincèrement, il était pas du tout prévue ! Britt' devait revenir de son plein grès a la fête pour faire plaisir à Stella, point. (Mais vue qu'il ma souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, mon petit cœur était tout joyeux et après avoir sautillé dans toute ma maison, je ne pouvait pas faire un truc sans un petit câlin.. ) Bref, osef !**

**3. En suite, ce chapitre est tellement bizarre que je me demande si je vais le refaire, mais totalement... A voir...**

**4. J'attends vos avis comme d'habitude (justement pour savoir si je refait ce chapitre ou pas entre autre..).**

**5. Je sais pas si je vais mettre la suite la semaine prochaine car ça va être une longue semaine pour moi (vive la zone C qui est pas encore en vacance en passant ! -' ).**

**J'fait vraiment trop de blabla faut que j'arrête ça ! :o **


	7. I miss you

**Chapitre 7 : I miss you.**

La sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans toute la chambre de Brittany. La danseuse se tourna dans tout les sens dans sa couverture et gémis. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et attrapa son téléphone portable sur sa table de chevet.

- Allô, dit-t'elle à moitié endormit.

- Bonjour Brittany, c'est Rachel.

- Rachel ?! Mais comment tu as eu mon numéro, s'étonna la blonde.

- Tu savais que Puck travail dans le FBI ?

- Heu, non, répondis la danseuse qui n'avait toujours pas fait le rapprochement.

- Enfin, bref. Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu veux prendre un café avec moi en début d'après midi ?

- Tu me réveil juste pour savoir si je veux prendre un café avec toi ?

- Ben oui, répondis la brune comme si c'était totalement logique.

- Bon, d'accord pour le café. Envoie-moi un SMS du café ou tu veux qu'on se retrouve. La je vais retourner dormir.

Brittany raccrocha et se renveloppa dans ses draps pour quelques heures encore.

* * *

Quand Brittany entra elle vit Rachel installée à une jolie petite table, le dos parfaitement droit, le menton haut, et les mains bien aligné sur la table. Elle était toujours la même que Brittany avait connus, diva dans l'âme, avec ses collants pas sexy et ses pull avec un renne sur le dessus. Mais Brittany aimée cette Rachel, pas la Rachel qu'elle avait vaguement entendus parler avant son départ en tournée. Barbie pute, d'après Kurt.

Brittany s'installa avec Rachel. Commanda son café au serveur, et commença à parler avec la petite brune.

- Heu… Quinn ne seras pas là, hein ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Elle fait du shopping avec nos filles.

Brittany hocha la tête, et bu une gorgée du café qui venait de lui être emmener.

- Tu ne bois pas ton café ?

- J'attends.

Brittany fronça les sourcils. Rachel était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Elle l'observa sans rien dire quelques minutes avant de remarquer un grand sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la juive.

- La voila, annonça Rachel.

Brittany se retourna et vis Santana marcher dans leur direction avec son fils.

- Rach, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Brittany serait là ? S'étonna la latina.

- Oh, une invitation de dernière minute, dit simplement Rachel.

Santana n'ajouta rien et s'installa à coté de Brittany. Elle sortit le cahier de coloriage de son fils et une petite trousse de crayon de couleur pour l'occuper. Le petit garçon fit tomber un crayon au sol et Brittany se pencha pour le ramasser, sous le regard du jeune serveur qui ne se gêna pas pour regarder.

- Hey ! S'exclama Santana.

- Quoi, demanda Brittany en se relevant.

- Ce mec te matait le cul ! S'énerva t'elle.

- Ah. Ce n'est pas vraiment grave Santana, tu sait, je suis célibataire et il est mignon.

La blonde pris une nouvelle gorgée de son café, et Santana observa le serveur. Il devait avoir environ 20 ans, et il était tout gringalet.

- Tu plaisante, il ressemble à Kurt.

Brittany haussa les épaules.

- Je suis sortit avec Kurt, lui rappela t'elle. Il embrassait même vraiment très bien, ajouta t'elle.

Le serveur s'approcha alors pour prendre la commande de Santana.

- Un café bien serré, et un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait.

Le serveur nota la commande sur un bout de papier et fis un jolie sourire à Brittany. Il partit chercher les boissons et les déposas sur la table, toujours en souriant à la blonde. Santana essaya d'éviter temps bien que mal les regards entrent Brittany et le serveur en remuant le chocolat chaud de son fils.

- Ça fait du bien de se retrouver, comme au bon vieux temps, dit finalement Rachel.

- Hum, firent Santana et Brittany en même temps.

- Maman, j'ai envie de faire pipi, annonça le petit garçon en regardant sa mère.

- Je t'accompagne ! S'exclama automatiquement Rachel.

Elle se leva, pris la main du garçonnet et disparu rapidement au toilette, laissant Brittany et Santana seules. Elles se regardèrent gênées, elles n'étaient pas complètement idiotes. Elles avaient bien compris que Rachel faisait ça dans le but qu'elles retournent ensemble, ou du moins qu'elles renouent contacte.

Elles se regardèrent encore une fois et la danseuse pu voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la latine, avant qu'elles n'explosent de rire en même temps.

- Je pense qu'elle croit vraiment qu'ont est connes, annonça Santana en reprenant sa respiration.

- Ouais…

Elles se calmèrent et se fixèrent.

- Je dois avouer que tu ma manquée, dit doucement Brittany.

Santana pouvait sentir son visage devenir brûlant comme si elle avait de la fièvre. Leur séparation lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, elle avait espérait pendant quatre ans que la blonde reviendrait, et maintenant elle était là, devant elle, elle lui disait qu'elle lui manquée. Bien sur Santana avait toujours ce gout amer quand elle repensait à la façon dont leur rupture avait eu lieu, mais quand elle voyait Brittany sourire, ou même juste la regarder ou parler, c'est comme si tout s'effacé.

- Je pense que tu ma manquée aussi.

- Tu pense ?

- Pour être honnête Brittany, tu ma quand même fait beaucoup de mal, avoua difficilement Santana.

C'était comme si Santana venait de prendre un couteau et de l'enfoncer au plus profond du cœur de Brittany. La blonde avait toujours était consciente de ça, qu'elle lui avait fait du mal, énormément. Mais de l'entendre de sa propre bouche c'était encore plus dure pour Brittany, qui n'avait jamais réussis à se pardonner elle-même pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Si tu savais comme je suis désolée, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais.

Santana aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave pour la réconforter. Mais si c'était grave. Santana c'était toujours demandait comment serait sa vie si Brittany était restait auprès d'elle. Surement pas celle d'aujourd'hui. Bien sur, elle aimait son travail, elle aimait Leen et elle aimait plus que tous ses enfants. Pourtant il lui manquait cette magie, ce petit plus qui faisait qu'elle était totalement heureuse. Et ce sentiment d'être parfaitement heureuse, elle n'avait jamais réussis à le ressentir sauf quand elle était avec Brittany.

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce n'est pas grave maintenant. Tu as fait une tournée géniale, j'ai eu un mariage et des enfants géniaux. Tout est parfait.

Brittany s'avait qu'elle mentait.

Ce n'était pas parfait, pas du tout.

* * *

**Hey ! Je suis finalement venue BEAUCOUP plus tôt que prévu ( Je suis malade donc vue que je suis chez moi, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire. OSEF) et j'en suis super fière ! :D Bon, par contre le chapitre est un peu plus cours que les autres... :s **

**Donc je n'est pas refait l'ancien chapitre après avoir lu vos avis, il faut que vous sachiez un truc : Je n'est AUCUNE confiance en moi, donc tout ce que je fais je le trouve nul c'est aussi simple que ça. C'est pour ça que à chaque fin de chapitre je suis pas satisfaite, je pense refaire ect.. (OSEF²).**

**En tout cas merci pour vos belles reviews qui m'aide et me motive beaucoup ! *cœur* (- Ouais, le site efface les cœurs ! alors c'est tout ce que je peux faire OSEF²²).**


	8. Dimanche

**Chapitre 8 : Dimanche.**

Santana adorait les dimanches matin, elle pouvait rester des heures dans son lit, pas de boulot, pas de rendez vous et aucun stresse. Le dimanche était devenue son jour préféré. Elle s'étira de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où provenait une délicieuse odeur de nourriture.

Leen était dans la cuisine entrain de faire cuire les pancakes, pendant que ses enfants mangeaient leurs céréales sur la table.

Santana sentit la respiration de sa femme contre son cou et ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

- Bien dormis ? Lui murmura Leen à l'oreille.

La latina déposa un long baisé sur les lèvres de la blonde, puis fit un câlin à ses deux enfants.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table et commencèrent leur très long petit déjeuné du dimanche matin dont ils avaient l'habitude.

Le dimanche était définitivement le jour préféré de Santana.

- San, tu ne ma pas raconté ce que tu as fait hier avec Nat ? Demanda Leen.

- J'ai pris un café avec Rachel, répondis simplement Santana.

- Il y avait Brittany, rajouta le petit garçon.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Leen.

Santana hocha simplement la tête. Elle aimait son fils, mais pour une fois elle aurait vraiment préféré qu'il se taise.

- J'adore cette femme, commença Leen en ouvrant son magazine. Je la trouve simple, gentille et attachante, finit t'elle en tournant les pages de son magazine.

Santana ne dit rien et pris une grande gorgée de son café.

- Je pense qu'un jour ont devraient l'inviter à boire un truc.

Santana ne répondis pas une nouvelle fois. Elle préféra se concentrer sur sa fille qui essayée de remettre les céréales qu'elle avait fait tomber sur la table dans son bol.

- Après vous irez vous préparez les enfants ? Annonça Santana pour changer de sujet.

* * *

Le dimanche après midi, la famille Lopez-Koekelberg était partit se promener dans un parc, Stella avait pris sa trottinette et Nathaniel ses rollers, les deux enfants avaient un énorme casque, des genouillères, des coudières et des protèges-poignets, Santana voulait absolument que ses enfants soit bien protégés en cas de chute.

Les deux femmes marchèrent en se tenant la main, et discutant tranquillement tout en surveillant leur deux enfants juste devant.

- Brittany ! S'exclama Stella.

Santana remarqua alors la blonde qui s'arrêta devant sa fille, elle avait une tenue de sport et les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Brittany fit un sourire à la petite fille, qui tendit ses bras vers la danseuse pour qu'elle lui fasse un câlin. Leen serra plus fort la main de sa femme pour l'attirer vers Brittany.

- Bonjour, Brittany, vous allez bien ? Demanda gentiment Leen.

- Très bien merci et vous, répondis poliment Brittany.

- Bien. Décidément, nos chemins sont amené à se croiser en ce moment, remarqua Leen en rigolant.

- J'adore faire mon jogging ici. Je trouve ce parc très beau, répondis la danseuse.

- Ça vous direz Brittany, de venir avec nous ? On va à l'air de jeux pour les enfants, proposa Leen après un moment de réflexion.

- S'il te plait, Britt-Britt ! Supplia l'enfant toujours dans les bras de la blonde.

- Bon, d'accord, accepta la blonde après un moment d'hésitation.

Un petit sourire forcé se dessina sur le visage de Santana et Brittany. Elles allaient encore se trouver dans une situation inconfortable.

Leen commença à avancer et enroula un de ses bras autour des hanches de sa femme. Santana fut alors encore plus gênée. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas, elle était avec sa femme après tout.

- Et sinon Brittany, vous faites quoi de vos temps libre ? Demanda Leen.

- Oh, et bien, pleins de chose. J'aime cuisiner, jardiner, bricoler quelques babioles, faire du sport ou même chanter et –

- Santana chante très bien aussi. Elle faisait partit d'un glee club.

- Je sais, répondis automatiquement Brittany, c'était tellement évident pour elle.

Santana se racla la gorge pour faire comprendre à la blonde qu'elle avait dit une bêtise.

- Voila l'air de jeux ! Crièrent les deux enfants.

La petite fille lâcha sa trottinette et courus faire de la balançoire, pendant que le petit garçon essayait d'enlever ses rollers pour mettre ses chaussures le plus rapidement possible.

Les trois femmes, elles, s'installèrent sur le banc et regardèrent les deux enfants jouer.

Brittany se sentait de trop au milieu de cette petite famille. Elle aurait aimée partir, mais au moment ou elle voulu ouvrir la bouche, Leen pris la parole avant elle.

- Hey, les filles ! Je vais devoir vous laisser, annonça t'elle en regardant son téléphone. Mon agent veut me voir.

Brittany secoua la tête poliment, et fixa le sol. Elles allaient encore se retrouver seules.

- Santana, je compte sur toi, rajouta Leen discrètement à sa femme.

- Pour ?

- Te faire une nouvelle amie, répondis naturellement Leen.

Santana se contenta d'observer ses ongles.

- Tu n'a que tes vieux amis du lycée, San ! Il te faut un peu de changement, de nouveauté ! Et je suis sur que Brittany est très gentille et pourrait super bien s'entendre avec toi.

- Mais –

- Pas de mais Santana. Ça va le faire ne t'en fait pas.

Elle déposa un baiser d'encouragement sur les lèvres de sa femme.

- A la prochaine Brittany !

Brittany sortit de ses pensées et secoua la tête.

- O-oui.

Leen regarda une dernière fois ses enfants avant de partir.

- Ils sont adorables tes enfants Santana, dit Brittany pour faire la discutions.

- Merci.

Les deux femmes regardèrent les enfants jouer, sans un mot pendant un long moment.

- Alors comme ça tu t'es mis au jogging ? Demanda finalement Santana.

- Oui. Ça me vide la tête.

- J'ai crus que tu allais me dire que tu faisais attention à ta ligne.

- Sérieusement Santana, je suis toujours aussi bien fichue j'en est pas besoin, rigola la danseuse.

- Moi, j'ai plus d'abdos. C'est à cause de ces deux machins là, dit-t'elle en montrant ses enfants.

- Je te trouve magnifique Santana. Toujours aussi belle qu'avant, dit doucement Brittany.

Santana sentit son visage devenir brûlant et son cœur battre plus vite. Brittany la trouvait magnifique.

- Merci, dit-elle un peu gênée.

- D'ailleurs, commença Brittany en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu as portée tes deux enfants ?

- Parce que Leen a un pénis, gloussa l'hispanique. Non, elle est sous contrat avec son agence de mannequinat.

- Oh.

- Bon, viens on va manger. Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama soudainement Santana.

Santana se leva et commença à ranger les protèges de ses enfants.

- Manger comme ensemble… De la nourriture, demanda Brittany confuse.

- Ben oui, dit naturellement l'hispanique en haussant les épaules. Manger quoi.

* * *

Brittany était assisse sur le canapé de chez Santana. La maison était vraiment moderne, bien décorer, grande et surtout parfaitement rangé. Elle fixait la grande photo de famille accrochée sur le mur.

Ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux.

Santana arriva dans la pièce et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de Brittany.

- J'ai commandais à manger. A moins que tu aimes le citron, j'ai plus que ça dans mon frigo.

Brittany acquiesça sans un mot.

- Ecoute Britt, commença Santana. Leen ma demandée d'être ton amie, j'aurais pu dire non, car je t'en veux toujours. Mais notre discutions de l'autre jour ma fait réfléchir, tu m'as vraiment manquée aussi et puis… Tu as beaucoup compté pour moi. Et j'ai vraiment envie que tu fasses partit de ma vie. Je ne sais pas si ont pourras devenir meilleures amies comme avant… Mais je veux juste qu'ont garde contacte, car je dois avouer, je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi.

Santana pouvait sentir ses mains trembler, et son cœur battre plus rapidement que d'habitude. Elle croisa en suite les yeux de la blonde, et attendis sa réaction.

- Tu m'as appelée Britt, remarqua la blonde.

Brittany sourit alors, un sourire vraiment heureux, le premier que Santana avait vu depuis longtemps. Et Santana savait que le vrai sourire de Brittany était le plus beau de tous, celui qui procuré le plus de bien en le voyant.

- Ne sourit pas comme ça, t'est entrain de provoquer un feu d'artifice dans mon estomac, dit l'hispanique en riant.

Santana se leva et pris la blonde dans ses bras. Elles avaient toujours cette sensation bizarre de bien-être quand elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Le bonheur.

- Je ne peux pas non plus me passer de toi, Santana, souffla Brittany à l'oreille de l'hispanique.

* * *

**Okai, me revoilà! Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard, je pensais qu'avec les vacances j'allais avoir plus de temps pour écrire... Mais en faite j'ai fait tellement de chose et puis après mon chargeur d'ordinateur était cassé donc sans mon ordi à moi j'avais pas mon traitement de texte alors... **

**Bref, donnez moi vos avis... Vos reviews me bouste toujours beaucoup! (Oh, et puis si vous n'aimez pas, dites le moi, je peux toujours le refaire si personne n'aimes d'accord!).**

**Ps : ne vous inquiétez pas, la grande mise au point arriveras un jour ;) **


	9. Tonton Seb

**Chapitre 9 : Tonton Seb.**

- J'aime toujours tes câlins, annonça Brittany.

Des pleures venant de l'étage résonnaient dans toute la maison. Santana se dégagea de l'étreinte de Brittany, et partit rapidement à l'étage sans un mot.

La porte venant de la cuisine claqua d'un coup et Brittany entendis une voix masculine crier quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Brittany se demanda ce que voulait cette personne qui entré sans frapper et s'introduiser chez Santana aussi facilement par la porte arrière de la maison.

Elle se leva doucement et entra dans la cuisine. L'homme était de dos, il était grand et mince, les cheveux un peu en brosse. Il était entrain de farfouiller dans le frigo.

Brittany attrapa le rouleau à pâtisserie qui se trouvait prêt d'elle, juste au cas où. Puis elle se racla la gorge pour faire savoir sa présence à l'intrus.

L'homme se retourna d'un coup vers la danseuse. Il était surpris de la voir là, elle était toute aussi surprise.

Elle était en face de Sebastian Smythe.

Le rouleau lui lâcha des mains, et tomba bruyamment au sol. Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds sans rien dire. Nathaniel entra en courant dans la pièce et se blottit dans les bras de l'homme, ce qui surprit encore plus la blonde.

- Tonton Seb, s'exclama le petit garçon.

- Tonton Seb, s'étonna Brittany.

Santana entra à son tours sa fille dans les bras. Elle déposa rapidement un baiser sur la joue de Sebastian puis installa sa fille sur une chaise et commença à lui coller un pansement sur le genou.

- Lopez, tu n'a pas un truc à m'expliquer, demanda l'ancien Warblers.

- Et bien, tu connais Britt, commença l'hispanique en séchant les larmes de sa fille.

- Santana tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, s'énerva l'homme.

Santana roula des yeux et replaça la barrette dans les cheveux de Stella. Elle lui donna un mouchoir avant que la petite fille quitte la pièce avec son frère.

L'hispanique s'appuya contre l'îlot central et inspira un grand coup.

- J'ai revus Britt, et je passe un peu de temps avec elle.

- Leen est au courant, demanda l'homme.

- Bien sur, c'est elle qui ma proposée !

- J'veux dire, elle sait que vous étiez ensemble avant, questionna t'il.

- Non, répondis doucement la latina.

- Putain Lopez, ne viens pas pleurer après si ça tourne mal.

Santana roula une nouvelle fois des yeux et rangea la boite de pansement. Brittany c'était mise dans un coin, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire remarquer par Sebastian. Elle se rappelait toujours de ce slushie qui avait faillis aveugler Blaine et du discours de Santana une fois son duel face à lui terminer.

Il l'intimidé.

- Bon, commença l'homme en voyant le mal aise dans la pièce. Merci de m'avoir gardé mes bières au frais.

Il prit ses bières dans le frigo et sortit de la maison. Santana sortit deux verres qu'elle posa sur la table et fit signe à Brittany de s'asseoir.

- Tes enfants appellent Sebastian « tonton Seb », dit la blonde toujours sous le choque.

- Ouais, c'est notre voisin. Au début, ça a était difficile, j'avoue l'avoir arrosé plusieurs fois avec le jet d'eau quand je le voyais dans son jardin… Mais à force, j'ai vue qu'il avait changé, un peu… Il c'est lui-même autoproclamé parrain de Nat à sa naissance, il lui offre tout le temps des cadeaux et il est très présent pour lui. Bon, oui il est envahissant, mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond.

- Tu lui as donné une seconde chance, remarqua simplement Brittany.

Santana baissa les yeux, elle savait très bien ou la blonde voulait en venir.

- Je pense que j'ai entendus frapper à la porte, ça doit être le livreur.

Brittany souffla un grand coup, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle ne devait pas en vouloir à Santana de mettre du temps pour la pardonner, elle le savait.

Mais si "tonton Seb" avait reçue le pardon de l'hispanique, elle espérait qu'un jour, elle aussi y aurait droit. En tout cas, elle ferait tout pour.

* * *

- Smythe. J'ai besoin de tes conseils, annonça la latine à la porte d'entrée de l'ancien Warblers.

Sebastian sourit, il savait qu'elle allait venir le voir une fois que Brittany serait partit et qu'elle aurait un peu réfléchit à son après midi avec la blonde.

Il la connait par cœur.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, et Sebastian lui donna une couverture et un thé. Santana s'enroula dans la couverture et commença à souffler sur la fumer que dégagée sa tasse. C'était leur petit rituel.

-Ou est Leen, commença l'homme.

- A la maison avec les enfants, je lui es dit que je passais te voir un peu.

- Et donc, parle-moi de Brittany, dit Sebastian sans tourner autour du pot.

- Pourquoi tu pense que je viens te parler de Brittany, s'énerva l'hispanique.

Sebastian roula des yeux.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis.

- Je crois, que… Que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour une autre personne que ma femme, dit difficilement Santana.

Le dire à voix haute rendait le fait plus réel. Santana avait honte. Vraiment honte. Elle renifla bruyamment et inspira un grand coup pour retenir ses larmes.

- Je savais qu'en revoyant Brittany tu faisais une connerie –

- CE N'EST PAS BRITTANY, hurla Santana en commencent à pleurer.

Sebastian savait qu'elle mentait, en temps normal il aurait crié à son tour sur l'hispanique, mais il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, alors il préféra se taire et laisser Santana se voiler la face.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il lui caressa lentement le dos, tout en la berçant doucement.

- Ça va aller, San, dit t'il calmement.

- Non, ça n'iras pas. J'suis qu'une conne qui n'arrive pas à gérer ses sentiments !

- Ne dit pas ça, cette fille a occupée une grande place dans ton cœur pendant des années. Alors de la revoir, ça te rappelle des souvenirs, de très bon souvenir. Vous étiez jeunes, insouciantes, vous aviez la vie devant vous, des rêves et pas de contrainte. C'était la belle vie.

- J'aime quand même Leen tu sait, dit doucement Santana.

- Bien sûr ma puce, je n'en doute pas.

Sebastian la serra plus fort dans ses bras et essuya quelques larmes sur le visage de l'hispanique avec sa main.

- Maintenant, je sais plus quoi faire, une partit de moi veux continuer à la voir, tout le temps... Mais une autre, très certainement ma raison, veux que je coupe les ponts avec elle.

La latina sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle regarda longuement le SMS.

- C'est un texto de Brittany, hein.

Santana hocha la tête. Il la connaissait vraiment par cœur.

- Tu va lui répondre ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Santana avant de poser sa tête contre le torse de Sebastian et de déposer un baiser sur la poitrine de l'homme.

- Fait ce qui te semble le mieux pour toi.

Santana regarda une dernière fois le texto, et le supprima.

Devenir amie avec Brittany était une idée stupide. Elle savait que si elle continuait à la voir en tant qu'amie ça irait plus loin.

S'éloigner de la blonde une nouvelle fois allé être très dure pour elle, mais il le fallait...

Pour sa famille.

* * *

**Bon alors, je suis désolée de pas mettre à jour super régulièrement... MAIS les cours aillant repris j'ai moins de temps pour écrire...**

**J'ai ajoutée Sebastian à ma fiction, parce que c'est mon perso masculin préféré et j'ai pas résistais à parler de lui (j avoue avoir un petit ÉNORME faible pour le magnifique Grant Gustin !). **

**Donnez moi vos avis ! :) Si vous aimez, ou pas. Si vous aimez Sebastian, ou pas. Si vous aimez le duos Sebtana, ou pas. Si vous êtes plutôt Brittany ou Leen. Ou de Santana qui prends conscience de ses sentiments. Et encore d'autre chose... **

**Enfin, voila quoi, vos avis. ;)**


	10. Presque

**Chapitre 10 : Presque. **

Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux étaient rouge et bouffit. Elle commença à faire couler l'eau du bain et ajouta quelques cristaux de sel.

Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone portable.

« De : Brittany

Pourquoi, tu ne me réponds pas, je sais que tu a vue le message précédent. Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Supprimer, une nouvelle fois.

Elle se déshabilla et entra doucement dans son bain. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre et de ne plus penser à rien.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Leen ouvrit délicatement la porte, et s'approcha de Santana sans un bruit, en déposa ses lèvres sur le front de sa femme. Santana ouvrit les yeux brusquement et sursauta.

- Chut, San. Ce n'est que moi, murmura Leen. Tu as ton repas de prêt sur la table de la cuisine, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

La blonde passa la main dans les cheveux mouillaient de Santana, et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Merci, dit doucement l'hispanique.

Leen partit en refermant doucement la porte et Santana soupira.

Elle se sentait coupable. Elle avait une femme extraordinaire, et pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle le devrait.

* * *

Elle baissa le store de son bureau. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui. Elle buvait une gorgée de son café, et lis le compte rendus de sa dernière réunion sans grande conviction.

La porte s'ouvrit et une petite femme, très maigre, les cheveux roux tirer en arrière dans un chignon impeccable entra. Elle replaça ses lunettes correctement sur ses yeux et s'approcha timidement de Santana.

Santana ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle l'avait engagée, cette femme était très timide et avait peur de tout. Et particulièrement d'elle. Sans doute qu'elle avait eu un peu de pitié au moment de l'entretient d'embauche ou que d'avoir la possible cousine d'un Weasley serait cool.

- Maggie, pouvez vous s'il vous plait me photocopier une seconde fois le dernier dossier. Ma fille a transformée le premier en cahier de coloriage, demanda Santana en gloussant.

Maggie hocha la tête en grimaçant et partit très rapidement de la pièce. C'était vraiment la personne la plus peureuse que Santana connaissait.

Maintenant qu'elle savait que Maggie ne serait pas là avant une bonne demi-heure, car en plus d'être très timide, elle était lente, elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche de manteau et le posa sur la table.

Colla sa tête contre son fauteuil et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le moral en ce moment.

- Bah bravo, c'est comme ça que tu travail…

L'hispanique sursauta et ouvrit les yeux devant Quinn qui était maintenant devant son bureau.

- Heu, Quinn. Que me vos cet honneur, dit sarcastiquement la latine.

- Tais-toi Lopez. Je t'emmène manger.

- J'ai du travail.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu dors sur ton fauteuil…

Santana soupira, pris rapidement son manteau et son sac avant de partir avec Quinn en rallant.

* * *

La brune ouvrit l'emballage de son sandwich. Elle avait pensée que son amie l'aurait emmené manger dans un restaurant, et non un sandwich sur un banc.

- J'aimerais que l'on mette les choses au claire doute les deux. Arrête tes conneries.

- De quoi tu parle Quinn, demanda l'hispanique confuse.

- J'ai bien vue comment tu regardais Brittany. Et je sais que tu veux redevenir son amie… Et moi j'te dis que c'est une très mauvaise idée, dit t'elle en appuyant sur chaque syllabe pour donner plus d'impacte à sa phrase.

- Mais Quinn je –

- Non, Santana ! Tu va m'écouter maintenant. Je sais comment ça va se passer, tu va retomber dans ses bras, en suite, comme Brittany est instable, elle va passer à autre chose, partir pour une autre tournée… Car tu sais aussi bien que moi que quelqu'un lui proposeras un autre contrat puisqu'elle danse mieux que personne. C'est son rêve, tu n'y peux rien... Alors elle repartira. Sauf qu'une fois qu'elle sera partit, toi tu auras perdu Leen et tes enfants. Et je ne pense pas que cette fois tu pourras t'en remettre. Arrête maintenant, c'est le mieux pour toi.

- Je ne veux plus la voir, dit Santana d'un ton neutre.

Quinn cracha un bout de salade par terre et fixa Santana.

- Ok, ça c'est vraiment bizarre. Il c'est passé quelques choses entre vous ?

- Non, dit l'hispanique en évitant le regarde de son amie.

* * *

_Après le repas, les enfants étaient partit jouer chez les voisins. Santana avait décidée de sortir quelques bouteilles d'alcool, pour briser la glace comme elle disait._

_Elles avaient commencées à discuter, et boire un ou deux verres, pas plus, car Santana savait qu'elle tenait moins bien l'alcool que quand elle était au lycée. Elles avaient allumé la télévision pour regarder une rediffusion d'une vieille série et c'étaient enroulé dans de grandes couvertures. _

_- J'ai l'impression que c'est comme quand nous étions au lycée, dit la blonde. _

_Santana sourie, pendant un instant elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir 18 ans à nouveaux aussi. _

_- Ça me fait drôle, d'être là avec toi, après tout ce temps._

_- Je me sent bien, avoua la blonde._

_Elle fit un grand sourire à son amie qui lui rendis. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait revue, Brittany voyait bien que Santana était totalement détendu et heureuse en sa présence. _

_Les yeux brun foncés de la latina se plongèrent dans ceux de la danseuse. Santana n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, elle pouvait sentir son cœur_ _battre tellement fort qu'il résonnait jusque dans sa tête. Elle essaya de respirer lentement, tous en observant la blonde._

_Elle la trouvait magnifique, vraiment sublime même. _

_Elle savait qu'elle pouvait trouver une autre personne que sa femme belle, mais cette chaleur au fond de son estomac quand elle voyait la blonde... Elle savait que c'était plus qu'une simple attirance, c'était des sentiments. _

_Et elle ne pouvait pas, il ne fallait pas._

_Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de penser à autre chose, de ne plus voir la blonde, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se sentait envoûtait, comme si son corps ne l'écouter plus et répondait à toute ses pulsions.  
_

_Brittany était toujours là, entrain de lui sourire bêtement sans rien dire. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Santana ne pu s'empêcher de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde. Brittany__ frissonna quand la main froide de la latine se posa sur le haut de son bras. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, Santana ne savait elle même pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Mais Brittany la captivait tellement... _

_Brittany posa sa main sur celle de la blonde, et lui sourie encore plus. _

_- Tu ma vraiment, vraiment mais vraiment manquée, Santana. _

_Santana inspira profondément, elle pouvait sentir le doux parfum Brittany. Elle aurait aimée se lever et partir très loin, cependant, elle n'arrivait vraiment plus à contrôler son corps. _

_Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de blonde, sentant chaque seconde un peu plus son parfum. Elle était à présent quelques millimètres de Brittany. Il ne lui suffisait plus que de bouger un peu trop les lèvres pour qu'elles entrent en contacte avec celles de Brittany. _

_- Santana, commença la blonde en tremblant. Ne fait pas ce que tu pourrait regretter. _

_En parlant, la lèvre supérieur de la blonde effleura celle de Santana. _

_Elle avait maintenant l'impression que son __cœur venait de battre comme jamais _auparavant , et qu'un troupeau de papillon virevolté dans son ventre. 

_- San, écoute, j'en est autant envie que toi. Mais tu va le regretter. Et tu est mariée... _

_Elle était mariée, oui, avec Leen. Elle aimait Leen, vraiment. C'était la mère de ses enfants. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, Leen ne méritait pas de souffrir. Et Santana ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. _

_Santana secoua la tête et recula d'un coup sa tête de celle de la blonde. _

_- J'suis désolée Brittany, dit elle les larmes au yeux. _

_- C'est pas grave Santana, répondis doucement la blonde._

_Brittany pris la latina dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos pour la rassurer. _

_- Rien ne s'est passé, d'accord. C'est juste l'alcool, et un moment de nostalgie, continua la danseuse._

_- Ouais... _

* * *

Santana sentait la chaleur du soleil taper sur son corps. Elle avait décidait de se détendre un peu avant de rentrer chez elle, et rien de mieux que la plage pour cela.

Sa main toucha le sable chaud, elle était bien. Jusqu'à ce que des pas s'arrêtent devant elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et mis sa main devant son front pour se protéger du soleil. Malgré que le soleil l'éblouisse elle pouvait deviner la silhouette d'une femme devant elle. Elle se releva doucement de sa serviette et regardant la femme devant elle.

- Je, Britt. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la latina gênée.

- Pourquoi ça fait un mois que je n'est plus aucune nouvelle de toi, Santana ?

Brittany arrêta de respirer en attendant la réponse de l'hispanique. Comme si sa vie dépendait de ce qu'aller répondre Santana.

Santana se mordit les lèvres inférieures, elle pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de la danseuse. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, elle voulait juste protéger sa famille.

- Brittany, assied toi s'il te plait.

Elle tapota l'endroit sur sa serviette pour que la blonde s'installe à coté d'elle.

- On ne peut pas être amie toi et moi, ni même se voir. Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai vraiment essayais de te réintégrer dans ma vie… Mais c'est dure, Britt.

Elle inspira profondément, elle avait encore envie de pleurer.

- Quand je suis avec toi, je ressens des choses que je n'es jamais ressentit avant. Juste avec toi et seulement toi. Tu es vraiment spéciale pour moi Brittany. Et je sais que si on reste amie… Il se passera forcément plus que de l'amitié. Et moi, je ne peux pas.

Une larme coula sur son visage, elle se sentait vraiment très mal.

Brittany, elle, sentit son cœur s'exploser en mille morceaux, comme si Santana rompait une nouvelle fois avec elle.

- J'ai vraiment essayais je te jure, dit t'elle en pleure désormais. Car j'ai pas envie de te perdre une nouvelle fois. Mais c'est beaucoup trop dur, j'arriverais jamais a retenir mes sentiments envers toi.

- Santana je –

- Non, Britt. Ne dit rien s'il te plait. Ne rends pas les choses encore plus compliqué.

Brittany éclata en sanglot, elle n'avait jamais pleurée aussi fort de toute sa vie. Elle serra une dernière fois Santana contre elle, en essayant de mémoriser une dernière fois chaque parcelle de son corps.

- Je ne veux pas briser ta famille San, dit-elle difficilement en pleurant. Je veux juste que tu soit heureuse et que fasse ce qui est le mieux pour toi...

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais, Britt-Britt, je te le promet, chuchota l'hispanique.

Elles se serrèrent une dernière fois, aussi fort que possible, avant de partir chacune de leur coté, le cœur brisé.

* * *

**Hallelujah we're saved ! ****J'avoue, avoir eu un petit (gros) coup de moue, maintenant qu'il y'a plus vraiment du tout d'espoir pour Brittana (je pris pour que la scène du 4x22 soit plus longue que 10 secondes!)...**

**Si vous avez des questions ou je ne sais pas quoi j'ai mis les liens de mon twitter, ask et autre sur la présentation. **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plait, j'attend avec impatiences vos review (qui j'espère serons plus nombreuse que les scènes Brittana dans les récents épisodes de glee... soit de 0... Ok, j'arrête.).**

**:)**


	11. Blame it on the alcohol

**Chapitre 11 : Blame it on the alcohol.**

Elle déposa le dernier sac dans le coffre de la voiture. Santana s'approcha de ses enfants et les pris dans ses bras.

- Vous allez me manquer mes amours, dit-elle doucement.

Le petit garçon enroula ses bras autour du cou de sa mère, pendant que la petite fille, elle, colla sa tête contre le ventre de Santana.

- Je t'aime maman, dirent les deux enfants en même temps.

- Je vous aime aussi.

Elle prit son petit garçon dans les bras et l'installa dans la voiture pendant que sa femme attacher leur fille dans son siège auto.

- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous, demanda la blonde.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de travail à finir ce week-end…

- Tu viendras la prochaine fois chez tonton Lieb avec nous, hein maman ? Demanda le petit garçon.

Santana ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Maman, le ciel il pleure, dit Stella en regardant la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

L'hispanique sourit, frotta le bout du nez de sa fille et l'embrassa elle aussi sur le front.

- Vous allez beaucoup me manquez mes chéris, leur avoua Santana. Amusez-vous bien, dit t'elle en les regardant une dernière fois.

Elle referma la porte de la voiture et courra sous le porche pour ne pas que ses cheveux boucle avec la pluie. Leen s'approcha prêt de sa femme et l'attira contre elle avec ses bras.

- Tu es sûr, et certaine de ne pas vouloir venir, demanda t'elle une dernière fois.

Elle colla ses lèvres sucrées contre celles de Santana. Puis se retira délicatement pour attendre la réponse de sa femme.

- Oui, il faut vraiment que je travail, Leen.

Santana essaya de sourire naturellement à sa femme, et espéras qu'elle ne se doute pas qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Leen passa ses mains sur le visage de la latine avant de partit dans sa voiture. Elle démarra le moteur, pendant que les enfants faisaient signe à Santana par la fenêtre. Santana resta sur le porche à regarder la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus la voir du tout.

Elle rentra en suite dans sa maison et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Le bruit de sa chaise grinçait à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait un peu. Et ses dossiers étaient tous plus long et ennuyant les uns que les autres.

La pluie dehors la démoralisée, et elle pensait beaucoup trop à Brittany.

Finalement, elle regrettait de ne pas être partit chez le frère de Leen, ça lui aurait peu être changé les idées.

Elle retourna au salon et s'affala sur le canapé après s'être servi un verre de vodka. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait tous ce dont elle rêvait pour être heureuse. Mais pourtant, elle ne l'était pas.

Elle se sentait mal, presque déprimée.

Elle remplit un autre verre de vodka qu'elle bu cul sec. La pluie à l'extérieur devenait de plus en plus forte, tandis que Santana se sentait de plus en plus seule, et la photo de famille sur la petite table n'arrangé rien.

Elle c'était rendu compte qu'elle avait tous, sauf une chose… Le bonheur.

La latina se leva et partit se chercher un paquet de cigarette et une bouteille de tequila...

Le meilleur moyen d'oublier un peu tout ça.

* * *

Brittany se tourna dans son lit froid.

Elle était finalement comme ça, sa vie. La danseuse c'était toujours demandait comment serait son futur, elle s'était imaginée plein de scénario possible, mais jamais qu'à plus de trente ans, elle vivrait seule avec son chat, certes elle avait un bel appartement, un job qu'elle adorait vraiment, et aucun soucis financier, elle avait même réalisé son rêve : faire une tournée mondiale...

Oui, elle avait beaucoup voyagé, elle avait eu tous ses applaudissements dont elle rêvait.

Mais maintenant, elle était seule.

Son vieux chat s'approcha doucement d'elle, et frotta sa tête contre le visage de sa maîtresse. Elle lui caressa longuement ses poils doux et soyeux tous en essayant de s'endormir.

Le bruit de la sonnette résonna dans tous son appartement, elle se demandait vraiment qui pouvait venir la voir à une heure aussi tardive. Elle mit son peignoir, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. On sonna à la porte encore et encore, comme si la personne derrière la porte jouée avec sa sonnette.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut très étonnait de voir Santana en face d'elle. Elle se recula de l'encadrement de la porte pour laisser entrer la latina. L'hispanique marcha tan bien que mal vers la table de la salle à manger et manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprise. Santana s'assied finalement sur la chaise les jambes assés écartées pour que Brittany puisse voir sa culotte.

- Heu, Santana, tu a une jupe et on voit ta… Ta… Ta culotte.

Santana se mis à rire.

- Santana, tu es sur que tu va bien, demanda Brittany confuse.

- Je vais trèèèèèès bien. Très, très, très bien Britt, dit-t'elle en gloussant et gesticulant ses bras dans tous les sens.

- Oh, mon dieu. Santana tu as bu, constata Brittany en se passant la main sur le visage.

En même temps elle devait si attendre, Santana ne serait jamais venus à une heure pareil chez elle, surtout qu'elle avait décidait de ne plus la voir.

- J'ai juste bu deux verres… Ou deux bouteilles, dit-t'elle en essayant d'articuler correctement.

Brittany soupira et respira un grand coup pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Leen sait que tu es ici ?

La danseuse croisa les bras et commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, comme si elle passait un interrogatoire à la latine.

- Elle est au Texas, avec les cactus, voir son frère et les rodéos… Et y'a mes deux bébés avec elle, dit t'elle en tripotant ses cheveux.

Brittany s'installa en face de Santana, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser Santana repartir chez elle, elle savait que dans son état, il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose.

- J'ai une blague ! S'exclama soudainement Santana.

- Va-y, soupira la blonde.

Brittany s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, la nuit allée être longue.

- Un gay qui tape une personne… C'est un quoi ? dit t'elle complètement euphorique.

- Je ne sais pas.

- UN GAYTAPANT ! Cria Santana en rigolant toute seule. J'en est une autre !

Santana se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'approcha plus prêt de Brittany.

- Pourquoi la petite fille tombe de la balançoire ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Brittany.

- Parce qu'elle n'a PAS DE BRAS ! Cria à nouveau l'hispanique en gloussant. J'en est encore une !

- Non, c'est bon Santana, merci.

Santana s'accroupis devant la blonde et fis la moue.

- Juste une dernière, s'il te plait.

- Bon, d'accord, dit Brittany exaspérait.

- Génial, s'exclama l'hispanique en se relevant et se tortillant devant la danseuse. Qu'est ce qu'une soirée entre hiboux ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas, souffla Brittany qui bailla de fatigue.

- C'EST SUPER CHOUETTE !

Santana s'approcha alors tous prêt de Brittany et se remis à genoux devant la blonde assisse sur la chaise. La danseuse pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée de l'hispanique contre son visage.

- Maintenant, on peux peu être passer aux choses sérieuses, dit Santana.

L'hispanique posa sa main sur celle de Brittany.

- Santana, arrête, s'il te plait, dit Brittany soudainement paniqué. Pourquoi tu fait ça, hein ?

- J'croyais que t'avait compris pourtant...

Brittany retira sa main et se leva brusquement.

- Non je comprend pas justement Santana ! S'énerva t'elle. D'abord tu veux devenir mon amie, puis tu veux plus me voir et maintenant tu arrive chez moi complètement ivre en me balançant des blagues pourris et -

- Chut, s'exclama la latine en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Ne soit pas méchante avec moi !

- Je ne suis pas méchante, Santana. Je relate juste les faits. Et c'est un fait que tu te pointe chez moi totalement saoule à plus de minuit avec des arrières pensés dans la tête, alors que tu ma clairement fait comprendre il y'a même pas une semaine qu'on ne devait plus se voir !

- Mais j'étais pas drôle ce jour là, c'est tous, souffla Santana.

Santana essaya d'avancer jusqu'au canapé mais elle s'entrava dans le tapis et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol en poussant un petit cris aigu.

- Aï, dit l'hispanique doucement après un long silence.

Brittany se précipita prêt de la latina et lui dégagea les cheveux du visage.

- Santana tu va bien, demanda t'elle inquiète.

L'hispanique toussa un peu.

- Je crois que oui, répondis t'elle confuse.

Brittany la pris par la taille pour l'aider à se relever, l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre et elle l'installa sur le lit avant lui enlever ses chaussures et quelques vêtements épais qu'elle portait sur elle. Elle lui mis en suite délicatement une couverture pour pas qu'elle attrape froid.

- Tu ma fait peur Santana... Tu a vraiment trop bu.

- Je suis désolée Brittany, je ne voulais pas, je te jure, répondis sincèrement Santana.

Brittany avait était vraiment en colère contre Santana, mais de la voir, comme ça, allonger sur son lit, si douce et vulnérable... Elle ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

- Je suis désolée, d'être un peu ivre, et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait des avances, continua la latina. Je suis aussi désolée de t'avoir dit que je voulais plus te voir, je fais ça car je dois le faire... Mais j'ai pas envie...

Brittany s'assied à coté de Santana et lui replaça ses cheveux en bataille.

- Je ne comprend pas très bien, dit t'elle calmement.

- Je veux être avec toi, c'est toi que j'aime ! Mais je suis mariée et Leen est très gentille, je peux pas lui faire ça... En plus il y a Nat et Ella, je veux pas qu'ils est des parents divorcés et -

- Chut, San, dit Brittany en déposant son doigt sur les lèvres de Santana. Arrête. Demain, tu va retrouver tes esprits et tu va regretter ce que tu viens de dire.

- Mais...

- Non, Santana, dit t'elle d'un ton ferme. Dort maintenant, tu a besoin de te reposer pour la bonne gueule de bois que tu auras demain matin.

La danseuse déposa ses lèvres sur le front de l'hispanique, exactement comme Santana l'avait fait le matin même avec ses enfants. La danseuse pris une couverture dans sa commode et commença a partir sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que Santana lui prenne le bras pour la retenir.

- Juste, dort avec moi Britt.

Brittany regarda les yeux pétillants de la latina. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'allongea à coté de Santana. Elle enroula son bras autour de la taille de l'hispanique qui s'endormit directement contre elle.

Finalement Brittany n'était plus seule.

* * *

**Ta dam**** ! La suite de Santana qui se réveille dans son état normal (avec une gueule de bois) au prochain numéro ! **

**J'aimerais vraiment que vous me dites si vous aimez ou pas, ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, ça m'aide et ça me motive ! :)**

**Bon aussi, j'ai repris du poil de la bête (expression pourris, je sais!) il faut qu'on continue à espérer pour le Brittana, hein ! J'ai lu dans certaines reviews que vous y croyez plus mais... On à le droit à une saison 5 et 6, et on est parfaitement d'accord sur le fait que Brittany et Santana SONT et RESTERONS A JAMAIS des âmes sœurs ! Donc on l'auras notre happy end, j'y crois ! Et faut penser à notre scène qui seras super mignon dans le 4x22 (elle se remettrons pas ensemble; mais ça reste quand même une scène ensemble) ! Allez ont y croit ! *motiver, motiver, motiver***

**( Oui, si vous êtes désespérez par moi, ne vous en faite pas, mes profs aussi. )**

**Oh et mon petit twitter est là aussi : MaiaNkhg**

**Voila... J'ai une fois de plus trop parlé... Donc je vais en rester là...**


	12. Deux mamans

**Chapitre 12 : Deux mamans.**

Brittany ouvris doucement les yeux, elle tapota la place à coté d'elle qui avait était occupé pendant la nuit par Santana.

Elle avait rarement aussi bien dormis, elle savait que c'était dû à la présence de Santana contre elle. Pendant l'espace d'une nuit, elle avait pu avoir la latine tout prêt d'elle, rien que pour elle, elle avait d'ailleurs passé la moitié du temps à la regarder dormir, elle était si belle et paisible quand elle dormait.

Brittany s'étira lentement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait Santana ici.

Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte et découvrit sans grande surprise la brune accroupis devant la cuvette des toilettes entrain de vomir tous ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac.

Brittany soupira, elle n'aimait pas voir Santana comme ça.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Santana, lui attrapa les cheveux et lui frotta le dos. L'hispanique s'arrêta enfin de vomir et se recula de la cuvette, toujours assisse par terre entrain d'essayer de reprendre son souffle.

- Ça va un peu mieux, demanda Brittany.

La latina s'apprêta à lui répondre mais elle devenue encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà et remis sa tête devant les toilettes pour vomir encore une fois.

Une fois qu'elle eu pour de bon terminé, Brittany lui tendis un verre d'eau et une serviette.

- Tu va mieux ?

- Bof, répondis t'elle toujours adossait contre la baignoire.

- Viens, je vais te préparer le petit déjeuner et te donner une aspirine.

Brittany tendis la main vers Santana et l'aida à se relever doucement.

Elle posa l'aspirine sur la table avec un verre d'eau et commença à préparer les tartines, Santana était assisse de l'autre coté de la table, elle n'osait pas regardais la blonde en face d'elle.

- Je… Pourquoi je suis chez toi, Brittany, demanda timidement Santana.

Brittany posa le couteau sur la table et observa la brune mal à l'aise qui fixé son verre d'eau.

- Tu es venue chez moi complètement bourrée. Tu te sentais seule je crois, tu ma dit que ta femme était au Texas avec tes enfants.

- Et… Je t'es dit des choses embarrassantes ?

Elle prit l'aspirine et le mis dans le verre d'eau avant de boire d'un coup tous le liquide.

- Au début non. Tu as juste raconté des blagues absolument pas drôles.

- Et après ?

Brittany recommença à tartiner ses morceaux de pain rapidement.

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, que tu voulais être avec moi mais que tu ne pouvais pas.

Santana déglutit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu sais, j'étais ivre… Et…

- Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais, conclu la blonde.

La latina hocha la tête. Brittany elle, essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception. Cependant elle était presque certaine que ce que la latine lui avait dit hier était vrai, elle ne pouvait pas.

Mais la danseuse n'était pas sur de réussir à renoncer pour toujours à Santana.

- Je comprends ne t'en fait pas.

Santana ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à parler mais elle se mit soudainement à grimacer et se précipita vers les toilettes.

Brittany resta à la table sans bouger à manger son petit déjeuner. Une fois que la latine revenue de la salle de bain elle s'approcha timidement de Brittany.

- Je pense que je devrais… Rentrer, maintenant.

La danseuse hocha simplement la tête et accompagna la latine jusqu'à la porte.

- Merci pour tout, Brittany... T'était pas obligé de faire ça pour moi... Et je t'en suis reconnaissante.

- Tu compte me revoir un jour, ou c'est définitivement la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, dit la blonde d'un ton sec.

- Je ne sais pas Brittany, je suis un peu perdu en ce moment...

Santana regarda une dernière fois Brittany avant de partir. La danseuse soupira et s'affala sur son canapé. Elle resta sans bouger plusieurs minutes quand sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau et elle aperçue la tête de Santana qui dépassé de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Brittany, juste un truc... Est ce que tu sais si je suis venue en voiture ou pas ?

* * *

Santana avait reçue un appel du directeur de l'école de Nathaniel pendant qu'elle était au travail. Il voulait la voir à la fin des cours, et n'avait pas donné d'autre détail. Santana s'était donc dépêchée de débaucher pour savoir ce qui se passer.

En arrivant à l'école elle trouva son fils assis sur les marches. La coupure qu'il avait sur le menton et son pantalon troué attira directement l'attention de Santana. Elle prit instinctivement son fils dans les bras, et quand le petit garçon commença à pleurer elle le serra plus fort en le berçant doucement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur, demanda t'elle inquiète.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute maman, dit doucement Nathaniel en mettant sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa mère.

- Tu es tombé ? Où on t'a fait mal, demanda doucement Santana toujours inquiète.

Le petit garçon hocha négativement la tête et continua de pleurer.

Quand elle était petite, Santana se souvenait qu'un câlin de sa mère, qui la rassure et qui lui dit que tous va bien, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle espérait que son fils, à cet instant se sentait protégé et en sécurité comme sa mère avait fait pour elle.

Elle prit un mouchoir et essuya les larmes de son petit garçon. Une fois qu'il finit enfin de pleurer elle lui caressa la joue, lui donna un sourire rassurant et lui pris la main pour aller jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Le bruit de ses talons résonnait sur le carrelage du grand couloir vide. Elle pouvait voir une silhouette qui s'approchait de plus en plus d'eux.

Elle serra plus fort la main de son fils quand elle reconnue que c'était Brittany.

- Bonjour Santana, dit Brittany en s'arrêtant devant elle.

- Salut, Brittany… Hm… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je donne des cours de danse aux enfants de l'école toute cette semaine. Et toi ?

- Je dois aller voir le directeur, pour Nat.

- Et ou est Stella, demanda curieusement la danseuse.

- Oh mon dieu, bafouilla Santana en se passant la main sur le visage.

Elle était tellement inquiète pour son fils qu'elle avait complètement oublié de passer prendre sa fille. Brittany compris de suite ce qui se passer.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais passer la prendre d'accord.

- Merci, dit doucement Santana.

Brittany lui sourit pour la mettre à l'aise et continua son chemin dans le couloir pour partir chercher Stella.

* * *

Nathaniel avait déjà parlé à sa mère de "son gros directeur aux cheveux gris qui donné toujours des caramels", elle pouvait enfin confirmer les dires de son fils, et se retenu de rire quand l'homme lui tendis un caramel.

Le directeur mis ses lunettes sur son nez et engloutit un caramel. Santana était tendu, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait fait venir et elle voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi son fils était triste. Mais le vieil homme prenait lui, tous son temps.

- Bon, commença t'il finalement après avoir mis un temps fou à mâcher deux caramels. Madame Lopez-Koekelberg, je vous est fait venir pour vous parler du comportement de votre fils. Nathaniel ne nous à jamais posé de problème auparavant, d'après son instituteur il a toujours était un enfant polis et bien élevé. Mais ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui mérite une sanction car notre établissement ne tolère pas ce genre de chose.

Santana lança un regard noir à son fils de 6 ans, qui baissa la tête les larmes aux yeux.

- Votre fils s'est battu avec deux de ses camarades aujourd'hui, et le petit Joshua Davis s'est blessé au poignet par sa faute en tombant.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Nat ?

Santana mis sa main sur le genou de son fils pour essayer de le rassurer un minimum pour qu'il explique son geste. Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers sa mère et se mis à pleurer de nouveau. Santana le pris dans ses bras.

Elle savait qu'il y avait une raison, Nathaniel n'aurait pas fait ça sans raison valable.

- Hey, chut, dit moi ce qui c'est passé mon cœur, ça va aller, dit t'elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Joshua n'a pas voulu jouer avec moi, alors je me suis battu avec lui et Cole a voulu défendre Joshua alors je me suis battu avec lui aussi, dit t'il difficilement.

- C'est tout, demanda Santana intriguée.

- Oui, dit-il en pleurant encore plus.

Santana connaissait bien son fils, elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se bagarrer, il avait toujours était très pacifiste contrairement à sa petite sœur.

- Il y a autre chose, Nathaniel, je le sais.

Le petit garçon hocha négativement la tête en tripotant ses mains.

- Non, non, non, juste ça. C'est tout !

Le vieux monsieur regarda attentivement l'échange entre la mère et son fils derrière son bureau en croisant les bras sur son énorme ventre.

- Nathaniel Earl Lopez-Koekelberg, dit moi ce qui se passe, tout de suite !

- Non, tu va être trop fâché et trop triste, maman.

- Nat, dit moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plait. Je veux juste la vérité pour comprendre.

Le petit garçon mis sa capuche sur la tête pour se cacher le visage et croisa les bras.

- Na-Tha-Niel !

Le garçonnet sentant que Snix aller arriver souffla un grand coup et regarda sa maman les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Joshua a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jouer avec moi, parce que ses parents lui avaient interdit car j'ai deux mamans. Cole est arrivé et à dit des choses très méchantes sur toi et maman, alors j'ai commençais à les taper... Ils n'ont pas le droit de dire ça sur vous...

Santana serra les dents et sentit une boule se formé en bas de son ventre. Son petit garçon s'était battu à cause d'elle, et il avait caché la vérité pour ne pas qu'elle soit triste. Elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur la joue de son fils et lui caressa tendrement la main.

Elle était en colère, contre les parents des deux enfants, et même contre ses deux petits garçons qui avait fait du mal à son bébé.

- Quelle sont ses choses méchantes, mon poussin ?

- Je ne peux pas maman, j'ai promis de ne jamais les dires.

Le directeur se racla la gorge un peu embarrassait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'aveux.

- Bon. Et bien, étant donné les circonstances… Je… Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous organisez un rendez-vous avec les parents de Joshua Davis et Cole Moore.

Santana attrapa son sac et pris son fils dans les bras.

- Ça ira, merci. Je n'est pas envie de croiser des PUTAINS d'homophobes qui éduquent leurs enfants avec des principes à la con !

* * *

Quand Santana entra chez Brittany, elle découvrit la blonde entrain de faire du coloriage avec sa fille. La petite fille rigolait au éclat et quand elle aperçue sa mère, elle courut dans ses bras.

- Maman ! C'était génial avec Britt-Britt ! On a fait un gâteau et des beaux dessins, annonça la petite fille un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est génial, ma grande, dit la latine en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- J'aimerais bien que ce soit elle qui vienne me chercher le soir, maintenant, dit l'enfant avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

- Je ne pense pas que ce seras possible, Ella... Maintenant, prend tes affaires, on rentre à la maison.

- Mais maman, le gâteau il n'est pas encore cuit ! Moi je veux goûter mon gâteau avant de partir, couina la petite brune.

Santana regarda les petits yeux brillants de sa fille qui faisait la moue avant de la reposer à terre.

- Le gâteau sera bientôt cuit, ajouta Brittany.

- D'accord, soupira Santana.

La fillette poussa un petit crie de joie, et retourna continuer son dessin en emmenant son frère avec elle. Santana s'installa sur le canapé et se passa la main dans les cheveux (pour la centième fois de la journée), il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir à son visage qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

Brittany s'approcha de la latine, et posa sa main sur celle de Santana. Santana frissonna quand la douceur des mains de Brittany la touchèrent.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Santana ?

- Rien, dit la latine à mi-voix.

Brittany remarqua les yeux vitreux de Santana avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête.

La blonde murmura un petit "viens" à la blonde avant de l'entraîner par la main dans sa chambre. Santana la suivis sans rien dire, elle n'avait pas la force d'essayer de la repousser.

Santana se laissa tomber sur le lit de la blonde. Brittany s'assit prêt d'elle en lui frottant le dos.

- Raconte-moi, Santana.

- J'en peux plus, Brittany, c'est trop dure...

Santana se blottit contre la blonde et commença à pleurer.

- Y'a Nat, il s'est bagarrait avec deux autres garçon aujourd'hui, parce qu'il a deux mères ! J'veux pas que mon fils souffre de ça, il y est pour rien ! Il n'a pas choisis cette situation... J'ai été tellement conne de vouloir des enfants, c'était égoïste, ils vont en souffrir toute leurs vies...

- San, dit pas ça. Regarde Rachel, elle est tellement fière de ses papas. Tes enfants sont fièrent de toi aussi, ils ne voudraient t'échanger pour rien au monde Santana. Ils t'aiment et ils sont heureux comme ça.

- Je ne sait pas Britt, j'suis pas une bonne mère pour eux, j'sais pas bien m'occuper d'eux, les protéger, les rendre heureux et je craque des que ça deviens un peu compliqué...

Brittany déposa un baisé sur l'épaule de Santana et lui releva le menton pour que la latine la regarde dans les yeux.

- Hey, arrête. Regarde moi maintenant, lui dit t'elle doucement en lui séchant une larme qui coulée le long de sa joue. Tu es une mère extraordinaire Santana. La plus extraordinaire que je connaisse même. Nathaniel et Stella ont énormément de chance de t'avoir, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils t'aiment et qu'ils sont heureux. C'est normal de craquer d'accord... Tu peux... On a tous des moments de doute.

Santana renifla un grand coup et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche.

- Et c'est normal, de se mettre à penser vouloir être avec une autre personne que leur mère ?! C'est normal de penser vouloir exploser sa famille, enlever les repèrent de ses enfants... Juste pour son confort personnelle, c'est normal ça, hein !

- Santana je -

- Non, Brittany. Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. A chaque fois que je te vois j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler... Plus le temps passe plus c'est dure pour moi. De faire comme si tout allait bien, de jouer à la petite famille parfaite. Alors que non ça ne va pas bien !

- Et si... Ça avait était simple, tu aurais fait quoi, là maintenant tout de suite ?

Brittany savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. Mais avec Santana, elle parlait très souvent sans penser aux conséquences.

Santana se mis alors à fixer les lèvres de la blonde. La danseuse savait très bien ou elle voulait en venir.

- Je t'aurais embrassée, avoua Santana d'une voix à peine audible.

Brittany marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de regarder Santana dans les yeux.

- Fait le, dit soudainement Brittany.

Santana sentait la température de son corps monter d'un coup devant l'ordre de la danseuse.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, mais elle en avait terriblement envie. Elle s'était retenue depuis tous ce temps, et elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir tenir une seconde de plus.

Elle colla d'abord ses lèvres dans le cou de la blonde mais après avoir goûté à la peau sucré de Brittany elle ne pu s'arrêté et remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de la danseuse.

_Enfin._

Elles se sentaient maintenant seules au monde. Parfaitement bien même, leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson plus vite que jamais. Elles auraient pu rester comme ça des heures entières...

- Britt-Britt, le gâteau est cuit, cria la petite fille de la cuisine.

Mais maintenant, elles devaient redescendre sur terre.

* * *

**Bon, voila. J'aimerais beaucoup vos avis... Si c'était bien, pas bien, décevant ect... Ce genre de chose... (Enfin tous ce que vous trouvez utile de dire)...**

**En tous cas vos reviews me font toujours super plaisir ! :D**

**(Oui, aujourd'hui je ne fais pas de long blabla, je suis gentille!)**

**A la prochaine !**


	13. Mise au point

**Chapitre 13 : Mise au point.**

Santana éloigna à contre cœur ses lèvres de celles de Brittany. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux en reprenant leurs souffles.

Ce baiser avait été comme une bouffée d'air frais pour l'hispanique. Elle avait tellement aimé ce baiser.

- Je sais que c'était mal, et je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me voir après ça… Mais sache que c'était fabuleux, avoua Brittany.

- Brittany, je… Allons voir les enfants, dit simplement Santana.

Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner mais Brittany lui attrapa le bras et la tira contre elle.

- Tu regrettes, hein ?

- Un peu, oui. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça… Je suis mariée. Allons voir les enfants maintenant.

La brune s'installa sur la table avec ses deux enfants pendant que la blonde sortait le gâteau du four. Brittany déposa le gâteau sur la table et Stella servit fièrement son gâteau.

Une fois que le gâteau fut mangé, Santana aida Brittany à débarrasser sans parler. A vrai dire, seule Stella et Nathaniel avaient parlé…

- Santana, commença Brittany en rangeant le jus de fruit dans le frigo. Je pense qu'on devrait parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

Brittany soupira et commença à faire la vaisselle. Santana attrapa le torchon et essuya les assiettes et verres que Brittany lui passait une fois qu'elle les avait lavés.

Brittany était vraiment adorable, même quand elle faisait des choses aussi banales que la vaisselle. Elle le faisait soigneusement, plissant légèrement le bout de son nez comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'appliquait.

Santana regarda attentivement Brittany mettre le liquide vaisselle sur l'assiette de couleur et détourna la tête d'un seul coup quand elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle fut surprise de sentir le contact de la main humide de Brittany se poser contre la sienne.

- Santana tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, allons parler, s'il te plait, dit doucement Brittany.

- Je vais bien et il n'a rien à dire, ce baiser n'était rien.

Brittany serra la main de Santana.

- Moi, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce baiser n'était rien, Santana. Sinon, tu ne serais pas entrain de pleurer.

- Je pleure pour autre chose, mentit l'hispanique en se cachant les yeux avec sa manche.

- Santana, sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que je vais croire à ce genre de chose ?

Brittany ferma le robinet et se tourna face à Santana. Elle pouvait voir les larmes que retenait la latine, ce n'était pas facile pour elle, cette situation. Brittany comprenait bien, mais il fallait que Santana avance, pour qu'elle soit enfin heureuse et épanouie. Avec sa véritable âme sœur.

- Santana, tu te souviens, quand nous étions plus jeune, entrain de boire un chocolat bien chaud devant la cheminée. Tu avais pris plusieurs grosses couvertures que tu avais trouvées dans ton grenier. Mais finalement nous en avons partagé qu'une seule, car nos corps ne pouvaient pas rester loin de l'autre. Je ne rappelle qu'il neigeait beaucoup, et j'avais un peu peur. Tu m'avais alors serrée fort contre toi, puis tu avais dit quelques mots en espagnol. Je t'avais embrassée et tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais, et que tu m'aimerais pour toujours.

La première larme tomba finalement sur les joues de Santana. Brittany pris alors doucement l'autre main de l'hispanique et la serra plus fort encore contre les siennes.

- Bien sûr, que je m'en souviens, murmura Santana.

- Et bien, même si je t'avais simplement sourit à ce moment là, au fond de moi, j'étais vraiment la personne la plus heureuse au monde, parce que je ressentais exactement la même chose.

Elle marqua une courte pause et repris son souffle.

- Et je ressens d'ailleurs, toujours la même chose.

Santana enleva ses mains de celles de la blonde et s'écarta.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont.

Brittany baissa la tête, finalement peut être qu'elle aurait du garder ses sentiments pour elle.

- Je voulais seulement que tu saches la vérité…

- D'accord, si tu veux vraiment la vérité la voilà, annonça Santana énervée.

Elle s'approcha d'un coup de Brittany et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Santana voulait juste que ses lèvres soient en contact quelques secondes seulement pour montrer ce qu'elle ressentait (et accessoirement tenir pour la première fois tête à Brittany et lui clouer le bec).

Mais elle avait été très naïve de penser qu'elle arriverait à l'embrasser seulement quelques instants. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Chaque baiser avec Brittany était magique et envoûtant. Il fallait être vraiment fort pour rompre un baiser de la blonde, et si Santana avait appris une chose c'est bien qu'elle était vraiment faible quand il s'agissait de Brittany.

Brittany commença à attraper la taille de Santana pour serrer la latine le plus prêt possible d'elle. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, et une énorme vague de chaleur leur montèrent en même temps au corps. Elles savaient qu'une seconde de plus et elles allaient perdre totalement le contrôle.

- Britt, j'ai envie de toi, murmura sensuellement Santana à l'oreille de Brittany.

_Trop tard._

Brittany poussa Santana contre le mur et commença à embrasser toutes les parcelles du cou de l'hispanique.

- Arrête, cria soudainement Brittany quand Santana commença à mettre une de ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Santana sursauta et se stoppa net avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus de la blonde.

- Les enfants sont dans la pièce d'à côté, expliqua Brittany.

- Avec Leen on fait ça tout le temps, ils entendent rien. Allons dans ta chambre, s'il te plait, supplia Santana qui bouillonnait d'impatience.

Brittany prit la main de Santana et la tira jusqu'à son lit. La blonde ferma la porte à clé (ont ne sait jamais) et la jeta précipitamment par terre pour se concentrer enfin à Santana. Elle lui retira rapidement son tee-shirt avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois les lèvres de l'hispanique.

- Santana, tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ça, demanda Brittany.

- Oui j'en suis sûre.

* * *

- Hey, s'exclama joyeusement Leen en rentrant dans la chambre.

Santana ne porta même pas un regard à sa femme et continua à pianoter sur les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur.

- En rentrant j'ai parlé avec ma psy, elle dit qu'elle aimerait voir Nat pour qu'il parle un peu de ce qui lui est arrivé aujourd'hui…

- Mon fils n'a pas besoin de psy. C'est les deux autres gamins qui en ont besoin !

- Santana, je sais que tu détestes les psys… Mais ça pourrait lui faire du bien.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Santana en refermant son ordinateur.

Leen se glissa au coté de Santana et éteignit la lumière.

- Les enfants sont couchés depuis longtemps, demanda la néerlandaise.

- Une ou deux heures, pourquoi ?

- Ils doivent dormir profondément maintenant, alors tu ne veux pas qu'on, commença t'elle en glissant ses doigts sur la peau de l'hispanique.

Santana déglutit. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait vraiment trop peur que sa femme remarque une différence chez elle maintenant.

- Pas ce soir, Leen. Je suis vraiment fatiguée.

- Allez Santana !

- Non, Leen vraiment, je n'ai pas envie ce soir.

Elle tourna le dos à sa femme et ferma les yeux en priant que ça passe.

* * *

_Santana passa sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde couchée à ses côtés._

_- Tu regrettes maintenant, demanda timidement Brittany._

_- Je ne regrette pas. Mais j'me sens juste vraiment mal pour Leen. Je lui avais promis de jamais faire comme toutes ces salopes qui trompent alors qu'elles sont mariées…_

_Brittany grimaça._

_- C'est de ma faute. J'suis la maîtresse briseuse de couple…_

_- Dit pas ça Britt, je pense que ça devait juste arriver, dit Santana en embrassant l'épaule de la blonde. Je vais rentrer, Nat n'a toujours pas fait ses devoirs et il faut que je prépare le bain de Stella, fasse à manger… Ce genre de truc…_

_- Parfois Santana tu me fais penser à Lynette Scavo._

_Santana sourit et se leva doucement du lit. Elle remit rapidement ses vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout sur le lit._

_- San, commença Brittany en observant Santana se rattacher les cheveux. Tu vas me revoir ou pas ?_

_- Oui Britt. Je veux vraiment te revoir._

* * *

Santana tressa rapidement les cheveux de sa fille et lui boutonna sa robe. Elle sortit ensuite le pain du grille pain et signa le dernier contrôle de son fils.

Leen entra dans la pièce, ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et s'approcha vers Santana le sourire aux lèvres. La blonde approcha ses lèvres de sa femme, mais Santana amena rapidement sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et bu rapidement une gorgée pour empêcher sa femme de l'embrasser.

La néerlandaise abandonna l'idée quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était déjà en retard. Elle prit alors ses deux enfants et partit de la maison en adressant un simple signe de la main à sa femme.

Santana souffla une fois que la porte fut refermée et s'appuya contre le meuble de la cuisine. Elle avait très peur que sa femme ne découvre qu'elle l'avait trompée.

Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer sur l'îlot central, et son cœur s'accèléra quand le nom de Brittany apparut à l'écran. Elle vérifia qu'elle était bien seule, juste au cas où et décrocha la main légèrement tremblante.

- Salut, Britt. Tu vas bien ?

- Hum, ouais. C'était juste pour te prévenir que hier tu as oublié ta… Hum… Culotte chez moi.

Santana se tapa elle-même le visage.

- Quelle idiote ! Et bien si tu pouvais me la rapporter discrètement ce soir chez moi, ce serait génial...

- D'accord. Bye.

- Ouais, bye.

Okai, c'était vraiment la discution la plus bizarre / embarrassante qu'elle ait eu de toute sa vie, et pourtant elle avait raconté l'accouchement de Nathaniel à Sebastian.

* * *

Brittany se racla la gorge et sonna à la porte de la grande maison de Santana. Elle avait mis le sous-vêtement de Santana dans un petit sac pour que ça fasse plus discret.

La porte s'ouvrit et le cœur de Brittany rata un battement quand elle découvrit la mère de Santana devant elle, tout aussi étonnée qu'elle.

- Brittany, qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda Maribel très surprise de voir l'ex petite amie de sa fille.

Elle avait vraiment bien fait de mettre la culotte dans une poche.

* * *

**Bon alors, j'aimerais vos avis sur ce chapitre... J'espère que vous trouvez que ça ne se précipite pas trop d'un coup, et que ça ne semble pas trop irréelle ? **

**En suite je vais essayais de poster la suite au plus vite car... Oui, vous allez surement trouver ça VRAIMENT bête mais c'est le chapitre 13 ! Et bon j'trouve que c'est pas un chiffre terrible (oui, je suis "légèrement" superstitieuse sur certain point)...**

**Et je tiens à remercier aussi Ben55 qui ma gentillement corrigé les fautes d'orthographe de mon chapitre. **

**A très vite ! :)**


	14. Bella

**Chapitre 14 : Bella.**

Brittany déglutit et observa Maribel qui tapotait ses doigts sur l'encadrement de la porte en attendant toujours une réponse de la part de la blonde.

- Euh… Je viens voir Santana, balbutia Brittany.

Maribel fit signe à Brittany d'entrer et de prendre place sur le canapé. Elle lui proposa ensuite, un thé que Brittany refusa poliment.

- Santana va bientôt descendre, elle essaye juste sa nouvelle robe dans la salle de bain, expliqua calmement Maribel.

Maribel s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de la blonde et commença à la fixer sans rien dire. Brittany se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Dans le passé Maribel l'avait toujours vraiment appréciée. Brittany l'admirait aussi beaucoup, c'était une personne vraiment incroyable qui était toujours prête à aider son prochain sans rien en retour. Elle avait aussi l'habitude de beaucoup parler, elle se souvenait encore de Santana qui essayait de couper court ses discussions avec sa mère quand la blonde l'attendait dans sa chambre.

Mais aujourd'hui elle ne disait pas un mot. Et ça faisait vraiment peur à Brittany, car elle se souvenait aussi d'une Maribel battante qui ne supportait pas qu'ont fasse du mal à sa famille.

Leen était à présent sa famille, plus Brittany.

Stella entra dans le salon en sautillant gracieusement et s'approcha fièrement de sa grand-mère.

- Tiens abuela, c'est pour toi, dit fièrement la fillette en lui tendant le petit collier de perle qu'elle avait fait elle-même.

- Merci beaucoup Stella, répondit la grand-mère de l'enfant avant de mettre le collier autour de son cou et d'embrasser sa petite fille.

Brittany ne doutait pas une seconde que Maribel devait être une grand-mère exceptionnelle. Stella remarqua alors la présence de Brittany et s'avança vers la danseuse en souriant.

- Britt-Britt ! Tu es dedans ma maison pour voir maman S ?

Brittany hocha simplement la tête car le regard de Maribel la perturbait trop.

- Je vais te faire un collier aussi alors, s'enthousiasma l'enfant avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Elle est adorable, dit fièrement Maribel. Tu as eu des enfants Brittany ?

- Non, pas encore du moins, dit doucement Brittany.

Maribel plissa légèrement les yeux et fit un simple petit bruit avec sa bouche en signe d'approbation.

Deux ou trois marches de l'escalier craquèrent légèrement et des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent du salon.

Santana apparut enfin, dans une magnifique robe rouge qu'il lui allait parfaitement bien.

- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'on pouvait trouver d'aussi belle robe à Lima, rigola Santana en souriant à sa mère. Elle est magnifique mama, merci.

- Tu es splendide mija, dit sa mère avant de s'approcher de sa fille et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Brittany était restée sur le canapé sans bouger (elle avait peut-être arrêté de respirer aussi) toujours obnubilée par la beauté de Santana.

Maribel se racla alors la gorge et fit signe à sa fille de la présence de Brittany un petit sourire en coin.

- Je vois que tu ne m'as pas tout raconté encore, lança Maribel.

Santana fut alors plus heureuse que jamais d'avoir des origines hispaniques qui lui permettaient de ne pas rougir. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Brittany qui était maintenant couleur tomate.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, s'empressa de dire Santana.

- Et qu'est ce que je crois, Santana ?

- Il n'y a plus rien entre nous, mama, croit moi.

Maribel plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, ce qui était le plus perturbant c'est qu'aucune expression de son visage ne laissait paraître ce qu'elle pensait.

- Leen est au courant de votre relation passée ?

- Non, mais ne lui en parle pas, s'il te plait, dit doucement Santana.

- Santana es-tu consciente que d'avoir des secrets dans un couple ça finit toujours mal, expliqua calmement sa mère.

- Mais elle veut que Brittany et moi soyons amies. Elle avait l'air contente que je me fasse une nouvelle amie, j'ai pas osé lui en parler.

- Devenir amie avec une ex change beaucoup de chose, mija. Tu penserais quoi, toi, si Bella revoyait Leen ?

Touché. Coulé.

Sa mère la connaissait vraiment par cœur, elle savait exactement comment toucher la corde sensible.

* * *

_Santana avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Avec Leen elle venait de s'offrir leurs premières vacances depuis la naissance de leur petit garçon. C'était les vacances que Santana avait toujours rêvé, elle était sur cette magnifique île paradisiaque entrain de boire un cocktail délicieux sous l'ombre d'un palmier géant. Elle savait qu'après elle allait pouvoir retourner bronzer sur le magnifique sable blanc, se baigner dans une eau bleue turquoise et qu'après elle irait manger en tête à tête avec sa femme avant d'aller dormir pour une bonne nuit complète où aucun bébé ne la réveillerait en pleurant en plein milieu de la nuit._

_Leen s'accouda sur le bar et regarda sa femme siroter son cocktail paisiblement. Elle attrapa une fleur tropicale qui servait de décoration sur le bar et la mit délicatement dans les cheveux de sa femme qui lui fit un magnifique sourire._

_- Tu es beaucoup plus belle comme ça qu'avec le vomi de Nathaniel sur ton tee-shirt, plaisanta alors Leen._

_Santana lui tira la langue comme une gamine avant de se mettre à rire avec sa femme. Elle sentit le regard de Leen changer d'un coup de direction, elle regarda alors à son tour et observa cette femme que SA femme à elle regardait avec beaucoup d'attention._

_Elle était bien bronzée, avec un magnifique visage fin et ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos. Ses longues jambes affinées la faisaient avancer gracieusement sous le regard des inconnus qui étaient comme hypnotisés par sa beauté._

_Santana elle ne se sentait pas hypnotisée par elle, elle se sentait plutôt jalouse que toutes ses personnes portent leurs regards sur cette femme. Mais surtout que sa femme préfère la regarder plutôt qu'elle._

_La femme (ou créature) marcha d'un pas léger vers Santana et s'installa à coté d'elle. L'hispanique essaya de ne pas lui prêter attention et inspira avec sa paille le liquide qui se trouvait dans son verre._

_- Isabella, que puis-je vous servir, demanda mielleusement le barman._

_- Oh, Tchad. Je t'en pris tu peux m'appeler Bella maintenant. J'aimerais juste un petit verre de tequila._

_Le barman sourit bêtement à la femme et partit lui chercher sa tequila sous le regard « légèrement » agacé de Santana. Leen s'avança alors timidement vers cette Bella et se racla la gorge._

_- Bella, dit-elle simplement d'une voix à peine audible._

_Bella se retourna et fut surprise de voir Leen. Santana fronça les sourcils au milieu de cette scène ou elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était entrain de se passer._

_- Leen ça alors qu'elle surprise ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?_

_Santana fixa Leen, puis Bella, puis de nouveau Leen toujours aussi perdue._

_- J'ai pris quelques jours de vacances avec ma femme, Santana._

_Leen prit alors la main de Santana qui se sentit mal à l'aise quand le regard de Bella se posa sur elle et qu'elle commença à l'analyser._

_- Ca a toujours été ton truc à toi, le mariage, la vie de couple, un truc stable…Tout le contraire de moi._

_- Comment vous vous connaissez, demanda automatiquement Santana qui en avait vraiment marre de ne pas comprendre._

_- Bella et moi avons –_

_- Elle était mon plan cul, dit grossièrement Bella en buvant une gorgée de sa tequila._

_- Nous étions en couple._

_- Tu étais en couple avec moi, clarifia Bella. Moi je ne suis jamais en couple, je préfère m'amuser._

_Santana se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Elle détestait vraiment cette femme avec cet air hautin et son coté inaccessible._

_- Vous voulez manger avec moi ce soir, j'ai un rencart avec un mec, mais vu qu'il n'est pas vraiment terrible, j'veux bien annuler pour passer une soirée amicale avec vous deux, ça me changera un peu._

_Leen hocha (débilement, d'après Santana) la tête en signe d'accord. Et Bella nota rapidement son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier qu'elle tendit à Santana avant de partir en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Santana haïssait vraiment cette femme plus que tout au monde (même plus que Finn c'est pour dire)._

_Le soir venu Santana se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier quelle était vraiment prête. Même si elle ne l'avouerait pas, elle avait vraiment fait tout pour être la plus belle possible face à Bella._

_En arrivant devant le restaurant de l'hôtel, elle était déjà assise, entrain de se remettre du gloss sur sa bouche pulpeuse. Il faisait doux pour manger à l'extérieur même si le soleil était maintenant couché mais Bella avait quand même pris un petit éventail avec elle. Et Santana trouvait ça vraiment stupide._

_Santana essaya de sourire et de paraître agréable en prenant place à table même si elle se retenait de mettre une gifle à cette femme pour avoir osé regarder les seins de Leen, soit sa propriété._

_- Et alors tu habites où maintenant, Leen ?_

_- A Los Angeles, avec Santana nous venons d'acheter une maison car nous avons eu un bébé._

_- Je suppose que c'est vous, Santana, qui l'avait porté non ?_

_Santana essaya de sourire tant bien que mal, car même si elle avait perdu tous ses kilos elle se sentait toujours complexée par son corps. Bella savait parfaitement appuyer où ça fait mal._

_Leen, elle, ne remarqua même pas le gène de sa femme et sortit une photo de son fils dans son bain qu'elle montra à Bella._

_- Il s'appelle Nathaniel, il a 5 mois maintenant, dit tendrement Leen._

_- Il a vraiment un petit zizi, commenta simplement Bella._

_Santana fit les gros yeux alors que sa femme se mit à rire bêtement. Santana inspira un grand coup pour éviter de s'énerver et de sortir quelques insultes en espagnol._

_Pendant les vingt minutes suivantes Santana se concentra sur le paysage qu'offrait la terrasse du restaurant en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à sa femme qui gloussait bêtement pour rien à chaque fois que Bella ouvrait la bouche._

_- Je dois appeler ma mère pour prendre des nouvelles de Nat, annonça Santana en se levant._

_Prendre des nouvelles de son fils était la seule excuse qu'elle ait trouvé pour partir prendre un peu l'air. Elle s'assit sur les marches à l'entrée du restaurant et commença à fumer une cigarette pour essayer de se changer les idées. Après mûres réflexions elle regretta d'avoir laissé Leen et Bella seules. Leen pourrait très bien la quitter pour elle. Après tout, Santana, elle, ne faisait pas le tour du monde, elle, elle n'était pas mannequin, elle, on ne lui payait pas à chaque fois à boire quand elle allait dans un bar._

_Et puis, Brittany, la fille avec qui elle était sûre et certaine de vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours l'avait bien laissée. Alors pourquoi Leen ne le ferait pas à son tour ?_

_Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Elle reconnut instantanément le parfum de sa femme._

_- San, tu avais dit que tu avais arrêté de fumer._

_- J'en avais vraiment besoin, se justifia Santana. Tu peux retourner auprès de cette charmante Bella, t'en fait pas pour moi, ajouta t'elle sèchement._

_- Dit pas ça, Santana. J'suis venue te voir car j'ai vu que quelque chose clochait._

_- J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu t'amusait bien avec ton ex ! Tu rigolais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche !_

_Santana jeta sa cigarette, renifla bruyamment et une petite larme tomba alors sur son joli visage._

_- Santana, pourquoi tu pleures, s'inquiéta Leen en prenant sa femme dans ses bras._

_- Je sais que tu vas me quitter pour elle, j'ai compris tu sais, elle est bien meilleure que moi en tout. Et elle, elle n'a pas du vomi de bébé sur son tee-shirt !_

_- Oh, San. Dit pas ça, tu sais que je t'aime. Regarde, ça, dit-t'elle en montrant l'anneau de mariage qu'elle avait sur le doigt. C'est la preuve que je t'aime, rien qu'à toi et pas à Bella. Tu n'as pas à être jalouse d'elle, d'accord._

_- Merci, murmura-t-elle en collant son front contre celui de la blonde._

_- Je sais que ta fierté de bombe latine en a pris un coup aujourd'hui, alors je vais aller dire à Bella qu'on va rentrer, je vais nous commander des sushis à l'hôtel et on va se prendre un bon bain toutes les deux d'accord ?_

_Santana sécha ses larmes et sourit à sa femme. Elle ne voulait plus jamais croiser une ex de sa femme de toute sa vie._

* * *

- Bella n'est pas comme Brittany. C'est totalement différent, se défendit l'hispanique.

Maribel hocha simplement les épaules et prit son sac à main.

- J'ai promis à Stella de l'emmener au parc, dit la plus vieille femme.

Elle partit chercher Stella dans la cuisine et lui prit la main.

- Pas de bêtises surtout, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte de la maison derrière elle.

Santana soupira et s'affala sur le canapé près de Brittany.

- C'était vraiment horrible, lança la blonde qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment déjà. Tu penses qu'elle t'a crue ?

- J'espère, dit simplement Santana en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Si elle lui en parle je suis fichue.

* * *

**Je sais mon chapitre n'avance pas beaucoup l'histoire, le gros flash back prend toute la place. Mais la chanson Bella de Maitre gims met monté à la tête et j'ai écrit ça. ****J'espère que vous aimez quand même.**

**AUSSI UN GRAND MERCI POUR TOUTE VOS REVIEWS QUI VIENNENT DE DÉPASSER LES 100 ! (J'vous kiffe cher concitoyens!)**

**A oui, et pour la question combien je vais faire de chapitre qu'on ma posé... Hum... Je ne sait moi même pas, ça va dépendre comment je vais faire évoluer l'histoire. Je sais juste exactement ce que j'écrirais dans les deux derniers chapitres après ce qui va se passer entre c'est encore un peu flou ! ^^**

**Et encore merci à Ben55 qui me corrige mes fautes d'orthographes! **

**A la prochaine (soit, quand nous aurons tous vue le 4x22 et pleurer comme des grosses merdes devant Brittany qui part!) **


	15. Love

**Chapitre 15 : Love**

Leen posa les gauffres encore chaudes sur la table, et mit en marche la machine à café. Santana entra lentement dans la pièce en traînant des pieds. Elle appuya sur le bouton qui ouvrait les volets électriques avant de s'affaler sur une chaise en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu t'es endormie tôt hier, quand je suis rentrée tu dormais déjà, remarqua Leen.

- J'étais crevée, expliqua la latine avant de bailler.

Maribel entra alors joyeusement dans la pièce.

- C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Santana cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, en se demandant comment sa mère pouvait être aussi énergétique dès le matin. Leen servit le café aux deux hispaniques avant de s'installer à table avec elle.

- Papa arrive quand? demanda Santana avant de souffler sur son café.

- Dans deux heures, tu viendras le chercher avec moi à l'aéroport ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête en signe d'approbation en clignant légèrement les yeux toujours un peu endormie.

- Tu viendras avec nous Leen, proposa Maribel.

- C'est gentil, mais j'ai un shooting important aujourd'hui.

Elle observa la mine déçue de sa belle mère.

- Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je serai là pour le dîner de ce soir.

Maribel retrouva le sourire et tapa brutalement les épaules de sa fille qui était entrain de manger toutes les gauffres.

- Va t'habiller toi, je refuse d'être en retard une fois de plus par ta faute, annonça la doyenne un sourire en coin.

Santana roula des yeux avant de partir se changer sans protester, ce qui fit bien rire Leen de voir Santana toujours aussi soumise aux ordres de sa mère.

* * *

Une fois que Santana fut revenue de l'aéroport avec ses parents, que Stella et Nathaniel aient sauté dans les bras de leur grand père, Carlos décida de partir se promener en compagnie de sa femme et de ses petits enfants. Il voulait absolument visiter un peu Los Angeles.

Il voulait proposer à Santana de venir avec eux mais quand il entra dans le salon et qu'il la vit paisiblement entrain de dormir sur le canapé, il lui laissa un petit mot sur la table pour la prévenir qu'il partait avec Maribel et les enfants, puis l'embrassa sur le front et de lui remit correctement la couverture sur le corps comme quand elle était enfant.

Quand Santana se réveilla enfin elle fut étonnée de découvrir sa maison aussi calme. Elle attrapa le petit bout de papier et le lit avec attention. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle lu le petit « je t'aime, papa » en bas de la feuille.

L'hispanique n'avait pas l'habitude de rester seule le week end, elle faisait toujours quelque chose avec Leen ou ses enfants. Elle ne se souvenait même plus, ce qu'elle faisait durant ses temps libres avant. Ce mot là était sorti de son vocabulaire depuis la naissance de Nathaniel.

Elle attrapa un tube de vernis et commença à se refaire les ongles puis alluma la télévision. Elle commença à zapper pour trouver un programme qui pourrait l'intéresser. Mais après plusieurs minutes de recherche sans succès elle décida de l'éteindre.

Elle monta dans sa chambre chercher son téléphone et envoya un message à Brittany. Juste par simple curiosité. Et pour savoir avec qui elle était.

« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? San. »

« Je vais sûrement faire un peu de poterie et de dessin, et toi ?»

« Rien, tout le monde est parti se promener. »

« Tu veux que je vienne te tenir compagnie en attendant, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr ? »

« Sache que est toujours la bienvenue chez moi. »

« J'arrive dans 10 minutes alors ! :) »

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur le visage de Santana. Elle ressentit une petite pointe de stress, comme quand elle était ado et qu'elle devait se rendre à un rendez-vous avec Brittany.

Elle se tourna vers son miroir pour s'assurer qu'elle était présentable et bien coiffée pour recevoir Brittany.

Quand elle entendit toquer, Santana se précipita ouvrir. Brittany était là, pile à l'heure avec un petit bouquet de fleurs - très certainement cueillies en chemin comme quand elles étaient adolescentes – à la main qu'elle tendit fièrement à Santana. La blonde lui lança un sourire radieux et agita légèrement sa robe de couleur pastel.

- Oh, Britt, il ne fallait pas, mais elles sont très belles, dit sincèrement Santana.

Brittany se pinça la lèvre inférieure rien qu'au son de la voix de l'hispanique. Elles se regardèrent ensuite quelques minutes sans bouger. Elles ne savaient pas encore comment se dire bonjour. S'embrasser peut être ?

Finalement, Brittany tendit ses bras vers Santana avant de les resserrer pour que leurs corps soient collés l'un contre l'autre.

Santana laissa ensuite Brittany entrer et elles allèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où Santana lui servit à boire.

Brittany regardait l'hispanique avec un petit sourire en coin, néanmoins, un magnifique sourire qui illuminait tout son visage.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, il y a quoi sur mon visage, s'intrigua la latine.

- Tu es juste vraiment magnifique Santana.

- Merci, je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit la latine malicieusement.

La brune s'assit prêt de la blonde et lui donna son verre. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps quand la main de Brittany se posa sur sa cuisse. Elle ne dit pas un mot, et but une gorgée en attendant que la danseuse prenne la parole. Brittany prit le cadre photo qui se trouvait sur la table et observa longuement Santana en compagnie de ses deux enfants.

- J'ai loupé beaucoup d'étapes importantes dans ta vie, Santana, constata Brittany.

- J'ai manqué beaucoup de choses dans la tienne aussi.

- Il ne s'est passé rien d'important dans ma vie.

- Britt, tu plaisantes ! Je t'ai vu danser au super ball à la télé il y a deux ans.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas regardé en entier, ça me faisait beaucoup de mal de te voir, mais au fond, j'étais si fière de toi, Brittany.

Brittany approcha alors son visage de Santana pour qu'elle l'embrasse. Mais quand la danseuse s'apprêta à coller ses lèvres contre celle de Santana, la latine releva légèrement le visage et embrassa le bout du nez de la blonde.

- Il y a plein de fenêtres dans cette maison. Je n'ai pas envie que les commères du voisinage nous surprennent, expliqua Santana.

Elle put voir que Brittany était déçue. La blonde retira sa main de la cuisse de l'hispanique et tourna la tête.

- Britt, tu m'en veux ?

- Non, Santana, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste cette situation… Je –

- C'est trop tôt pour parler de ça encore, je ne suis pas prête, dit rapidement la brune.

Elle ne voulait pas faire son choix, ne pas penser aux mauvaises choses. Juste profiter de l'instant. Oui, c'était égoïste, oui c'était horrible pour Leen et Brittany. Mais elle n'était prête encore.

Et puis, l'amour, les sentiments, Santana n'avait jamais était douée pour ce genre de choses. Mais qui est vraiment préparé pour ça ?

La latine mit ses mains dans ses poches et sortit un petit bracelet qu'elle avait acheté un jour plus tôt.

- Tiens, quand je l'ai vu il m'a fait penser à toi.

C'était un simple petit bracelet avec la chaine en argent et un petit médaillon avec « love » gravé dessus.

- C'est kitsch et cul-cul je sais, ajouta t-elle.

- J'aime beaucoup, Santana. Merci.

Santana se leva et baissa les stores de la cuisine sous le regard attentif de la blonde. Même dans le noir, Brittany pouvait voir le magnifique sourire de Santana qui revenait près d'elle. La brune prit les mains de la danseuse et les serra fort dans les siennes. Sans que la blonde s'y attende, elle sentit la douceur des lèvres de Santana contre les siennes.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura Brittany.

En fin d'après midi, Santana était dans les bras de Brittany entrain de regarder un film que Brittany adorait. Enfin, elle était devant un film, car elle n'avait pas beaucoup regardé l'écran mais le visage de Brittany totalement absorbée par l'histoire.

A la fin du film, quelques larmes glissèrent le long des joues de la blonde. Santana passa sa main pour les sécher et embrassa chaque partie du visage de la blonde en resserrant son étreinte.

Santana savait que Brittany était très sensible et pleurait très facilement devant un film, même quand elle l'avait vue une centaine de fois comme celui là.

- C'était tellement beau, Santana, dit la blonde de sa douce voix.

L'hispanique colla son visage contre celui de son amante et profita de chaque seconde en sa présence.

- Très beau, Britt.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère, dit une voix qui semblait tout proche d'elles.

Elles tournèrent rapidement la tête pour voir d'où provenait la voix, et Santana manqua de faire arrêt cardiaque quand elle découvrit Quinn devant elle, les mains sur les hanches, les lèvres pincées ainsi que le front plissé (chose qui avait d'ailleurs toujours était réservée au Puckerman jusqu'à maintenant).

- Quinn je, commença Brittany.

- Toi dégage de cette maison, cria Quinn.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, s'énerva l'hispanique en se relevant face à Quinn.

- Et toi tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça à Leen !

- Je sais que tu veux bien faire Quinn, mais je suis assez grande pour gérer ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, dit la latine en essayant d'apaiser la situation.

- Bien sûr que si tu as besoin de moi. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai soutenue quand elle est partie, moi qui t'as aidée à t'en sortir ! Et croit moi Santana, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer, t'avoir vue comme ça pendant 4 ans a été très dur pour moi !

Brittany était toujours assise sur le canapé, au milieu de Santana et Quinn qui se défiaient du regard. Elle, elle avait juste envie de pleurer en repensant à tout ce qu'avait enduré Santana par sa faute. Elle ne savait pas si un jour, elle se pardonnerait d'avoir fait autant souffrir la latine.

- Mais je ne te demande rien…

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse du mal encore une fois !

- Stop, cria la danseuse. Je vais partir, Quinn a raison.

Elle se releva et prit son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de Santana la retenir.

- Non, reste. Quinn part, annonça Santana d'un ton ferme.

- Santana ouvre les yeux, putain ! Je fais ça pour ton bien, s'emporta la photographe.

- Tu sais que l'une des choses que je déteste le plus dans ce monde est qu'on crie sur Britt. Pars maintenant.

Quinn blessée, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans se retourner.

- Une fois qu'elle aura détruit ton couple, et qu'elle t'aura laissée, il sera trop tard pour venir pleurer Santana, je ne serais pas là cette fois ci, dit elle avant de claquer la porte.

Brittany était livide, elle n'avait pas osé bouger, toujours sous le choc. Se rappeler cette période de sa vie dont elle n'était pas fière était vraiment dur pour elle. Elle se sentait si coupable.

- J'suis désolée Santana. Je t'ai fait tellement de mal…Et Quinn va aller dire à Leen ce qu'elle a vu et –

- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Je connais Quinn, elle ne dira rien à Leen.

Quinn avait des défauts. Mais elle n'irait jamais rapporter ça à Leen pour briser le couple de Santana intentionnellement. De toute façon l'ancienne étudiante de Yale n'appréciait pas Leen plus que ça. Pour un petit dîner entre amis de temps en temps, mais pas plus.

- Je vais partir maintenant, tes parents peuvent rentrer à tout moment, dit doucement Brittany.

- Tu peux rester encore un peu, tu as le temps.

- Non, je ne préfère pas Santana.

Santana enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde, et enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle pouvait sentir les fortes respirations de la danseuse souffler sur ses cheveux.

Elle savait que Brittany n'allait pas bien.

- Britt promet moi de ne pas te torturer avec le passé, ce qui est fait est fait.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je suis tellement désolée, dit la danseuse au bord des larmes.

- Je sais et je te pardonne, Britt. Ne t'en fait pas.

* * *

Le soir après le festin préparé par Maribel, Santana partit lire une histoire à ses enfants pour qu'ils s'endorment, pendant que ses parents étaient sortis sur le perron.

Santana referma doucement le livre et le posa sur la table de chevet de son petit garçon qui dormait à point fermé. Elle regarda ensuite Stella, qui elle, avait les yeux grands ouverts allongée à coté de son frère.

- Va dans ton lit maintenant, ma grande, lui demanda doucement Santana.

- Non une autre histoire, couina la petite fille.

- C'est fini, Ella. Maintenant, il est tard, il faut que tu dormes.

La petite fille fit la moue mais tendit quand même ses bras vers sa mère pour qu'elle la porte jusqu'à son lit. Santana roula des yeux avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'installer dans son lit. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa petite joue et brancha la veilleuse avant de partir.

- Bonne nuit ma princesse.

- Bonne nuit maman.

Elle referma délicatement la porte, et partit rejoindre Leen qui devait sûrement être entrain de ranger la cuisine.

Elle s'approcha du lave vaisselle et commença à l'aider.

- Les enfants dorment ?

- Nathaniel oui, Stella bientôt j'espère.

Leen murmura juste un petit « ok » et continua à débarrasser le lave vaisselle sans rien dire.

- Mes parents sont toujours dans le jardin ?

- Oui.

Santana mit la dernière casserole qui restait dans le placard, et commença à laver le plan de travail. Leen s'était assisse sur la table, sans un mot et observait sa femme.

- San, qu'est ce qu'il nous arrive, demanda t-elle enfin.

L'éponge tomba des mains de Santana qui se figea devant la constatation de sa femme.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle simplement.

- Tu es distante avec moi Santana, dit tristement Leen. On ne se parle presque plus, tu vois là par exemple, tu ne m'as même pas demandé comment était ma journée, on a plus de discutions ensemble, comme si tu m'évitais… Et puis tu ne me touches même plus, même pas un simple baiser.

- C'est le boulot. Ça me stresse en ce moment, on est sur un gros contrat.

- Tu as fait des centaines de gros contrats Santana, et pourtant tu n'avais jamais était distante avec moi jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu te fais des films.

- Santana bon sang, s'énerva alors Leen. Rend toi à l'évidence, on traverse une mauvaise période toi et moi, il faut qu'on communique et ç'a s'arrangera.

Elles entendirent alors une petite voix qui s'approchait de la cuisine. Elles s'arrêtèrent de parler et virent Stella rentrer dans la cuisine.

- Mon cœur, il faut que tu dormes, il est tard, dit tendrement Leen.

- Mais j'ai oublié mon doudou, dit la petite fille en prenant son lapin en peluche qui était effectivement resté sur la table.

Leen s'approcha de Stella et la serra dans ses bras.

- Vous vous criez dessus? demanda innocemment l'enfant.

- Non, non bien sûr que non, répondit automatiquement Santana.

La petite fille enroula ses bras autour de Leen qui partit la remettre dans son lit. Quand elles furent sorties de la pièce, l'hispanique poussa un long soupir avant de se passer la main sur le visage.

Leen revenue une demi-heure plus tard, Santana l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine. Santana pouvait deviner à son visage qu'elle avait pleuré.

La blonde se replaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux et s'installa en face de Santana.

- Pourquoi es tu distante Santana ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit la latine à mi-voix.

Elle vit les larmes de Leen qui montaient dans ses yeux et quand les premières larmes tombèrent sur ses joues, Santana ressentit une énorme boule se former à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu voir Leen pleurer par sa faute. Santana se dirigea machinalement vers la blonde et mit ses mains sur le visage de Leen.

- Chut, Leen, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas, dit-elle doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et commencer à la bercer.

- Je veux qu'on aille dormir maintenant, et que tu me serres fort dans tes bras comme tu le faisais avant.

- Bien sûr, dit affectivement Santana.

* * *

**Voila ! Oui, Santana commence à être un peu dans la merde je l'avoue... :3 (mais j'aime bien). **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas encore une fois à me donner vos avis (et me poser des questions aussi) et me donner des conseils !**

**Je vais essayais de poster la suite le plus vite possible, mais bon vue que j'ai pleins de CCF qui approche et que le week end (soit quand j'ai le temps d'écrire 95% des chapitres) prochain je ne fais du bénévolat je ne sais pas si je vais avoir trop le temps d'écrire... Mais je vais quand même faire tout ce que je peux pour poster la semaine prochaine ! **

**Et pour finir, encore merci à Ben55 ma super correctrice ! :)**


	16. Faire son choix

**Chapitre 16 : Faire son choix.**

Quand Santana ouvrit les yeux, Leen était lovée dans ses bras les yeux toujours clos. Elle la serra plus fort contre elle et l'embrassa furtivement sur le front.

Le radio réveil s'alluma d'un coup, réveillant ainsi la blonde qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa femme. Leen commença à gigoter jusqu'à ce que Santana lui caresse doucement le visage pour l'apaiser une fois qu'elle eut éteint le réveil.

- Chut, murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis si longtemps, avoua Leen avant de s'étirer doucement.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Santana, elle se sentait soulagée de savoir que sa femme allait mieux. Elle détestait la voir mal.

Et qu'elle doute de ses sentiments pour elle ou non n'y changerait rien.

- Je vais lever les enfants, annonça l'hispanique.

Elle commença à se relever pour partir réveiller ses enfants mais Leen lui prit le bras et lui fit signe de rester.

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt qu'on reste tous à la maison, exceptionnellement. Tu dis à Maggie que tu as une grosse grippe en toussotant au téléphone et elle n'y verra que du feu.

- Leen je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Allez Santana, ne t'en fait pas. Tu ne loupes presque jamais le travail, Maggie n'arrivera pas à couler la boite un jour, je peux te l'assurer.

- Mais les enfants ne peuvent pas louper l'école…

- Pour une fois Santana, ça ne changera pas grand-chose… S'il te plait…

- Bon d'accord, accepta la brune.

Leen poussa un petit cri de joie avant de se lever joyeusement préparer le petit déjeuner. Santana décida alors, que puisqu'elle n'irait pas travailler aujourd'hui, elle n'avait qu'à se détendre un peu.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain et commença à se faire couler un bain. Une fois la baignoire bien remplie d'eau, elle se plongea dedans et inspira un grand coup pour essayer de se vider la tête.

Elle ferma les yeux et arrêta de bouger. Elle voulait faire le point avec elle-même car elle était toujours un peu (même beaucoup) perdue.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit d'un coup, et Stella entra, toujours en pyjama. La petite fille se dandina dans tous les sens, le portable de Leen à la main. Elle avait visiblement trouvé le moyen de mettre de la musique avec le téléphone puisque le remix de la pub Evian résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Heureusement pour Santana, ce n'était pas du Matty B – ce mini Justin Bieber – dont sa fille était accroc (mais elle lui pardonnait, c'était de son âge).

- Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na…

- Stella, s'il te plait, va chanter ailleurs, demanda Santana en rouvrant les yeux.

- Mais je m'ennuie toute seule, annonça la petite fille en croisant les bras.

- Va jouer avec maman L alors, proposa Santana en se redressant.

- Elle est au téléphone avec sa psyte.

- Psy, corrigea l'hispanique.

Elle se passa la main sur le visage. Leen passait toujours énormément de temps au téléphone avec sa psy, ce qui agaçait beaucoup Santana. D'une part car elle détestait sa psy, et ensuite car elle trouvait que Leen n'en avait pas besoin, mais Leen disait que c'était important pour qu'elle puisse bien s'épanouir psychologiquement.

- Et Nathaniel, il ne veut pas jouer avec moi, continua tristement l'enfant.

- Bon et bien, viens dans le bain avec maman alors, accepta Santana. Mais attention le but est de ne pas parler.

La petite fille se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer dans le bain avec sa mère. Santana referma les yeux et respira lentement pendant que sa fille l'observait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stella - qui commençait à s'ennuyer - prit un peu de mousse dans ses mains et commença à l'étaler sur le menton de sa mère.

- Stella, grogna Santana.

- Je ne parle pas maman, je te fais juste une barbe, chuchota l'enfant.

Après avoir fait « une barbe » à sa mère, Stella commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour agiter l'eau du bain. Santana ouvrit les yeux, et lança un regard noir à sa fille.

- Bon, d'accord, tu peux parler, mais pas de vagues d'accord ?

La petite fille offrit un beau sourire à sa mère avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas aimé quand toi et maman vous vous êtes criées dessus hier, dit doucement la fillette.

Santana serra alors sa fille fort contre elle, et lui replaça délicatement ses petits cheveux.

- C'est fini mon cœur, on ne se criera plus dessus.

- C'est promis, demanda t'elle en enlevant la mousse avec attention qui se trouvait sur le menton de sa mère.

- Stella, on ne peut jamais promettre ce genre de choses, mais je promets de faire de mon mieux pour que ça n'arrive pas souvent.

La petite fille qui semblait satisfaite de cette réponse, attrapa une mèche de cheveux qui appartenait à Santana et commença à l'entortiller autour de son doigt.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas promettre, demanda-t-elle en plissant légèrement le front.

- On promet quand on est absolument sûre de tenir sa promesse.

- Oh, s'étonna l'enfant en marquant une légère pause. Et bien moi plus tard je promets d'avoir 51 enfants, finit t'elle par dire.

Santana éclata de rire avant d'embrasser furtivement le front de sa petite fille.

- Je pense que 51 c'est un peu beaucoup Stella.

* * *

Après son bain, Santana téléphona au restaurant chinois pour commander à manger, puis à ses parents pour savoir s'ils étaient bien rentrés chez eux, car ils étaient repartis à Lima dans la nuit. Elle partit ensuite rejoindre Leen qui était dans le salon entrain de regarder les albums photos. Santana s'assit à coté de la néerlandaise et commença à regarder les photos avec elle.

- C'était une belle période, dit Leen légèrement nostalgique.

- Ouais…

- Santana, je sais qu'on traverse une mauvaise période toi et moi, et je veux vraiment que ça s'arrange…

Leen embrassa alors Santana, avant de lui caresser tendrement la main. Santana se contenta de la laisser faire sans rien dire ni penser.

- Maintenant j'ai envie de regarder un bon petit film en mangeant du chinois avec ma petite famille, continua la blonde.

Santana hocha la tête et suivit la blonde. Stella choisit son dessin-animé préféré pendant que Nathaniel se cala tout contre Santana. Leen partit quelques minutes chercher des couverts dans la cuisine.

Le téléphone portable de Santana était posé sur le plan de travail, Leen l'observa longuement avant de l'effleurer avec ses doigts.

Elle avait toujours eu entièrement confiance en Santana, mais c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, elle avait eu quelques doutes (mais elle rayait Maggie de la liste des potentiels amantes de Santana). Elle prit doucement le téléphone dans ses mains et le déverrouilla, le joli fond d'écran avec la tête de Nathaniel déguisé en superman apparut.

Elle fixa l'icône "messages" sans pour autant cliquer dessus. Elle soupira finalement avant de le reposer le téléphone à l'endroit où elle l'avait pris. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Santana, si elle fouillait dans ses affaires elle se sentirait coupable, comme si elle la trahissait et elle ne lui faisait plus confiance.

Et pour elle, la confiance était primordiale dans un couple.

Elle retourna au salon et se blottit dans les bras de Santana, un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle avait faillit faire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Brittany plongea son regard dans les yeux sombre de la latine en face d'elle. Elle se remit à l'embrasser et ses mains commencèrent à se balader un peu partout sur le corps de l'hispanique.

Santana savait exactement où elle voulait en venir.

- Non, Britt. Pas ici, anticipa l'hispanique.

Santana se détacha des bras de la blonde. Les toilettes de l'école de danse de Brittany ne l'enchantait pas pour faire l'amour, surtout quand elle savait que sa fille était entrain de se rhabiller dans les vestiaires juste à côté.

Brittany souffla en tournant le dos à l'hispanique.

- D'accord, va-t'en, annonça la blonde agacée.

- Ecoute Britt, commença Santana en prenant la main de la blonde.

- Non, Santana. Ca suffit, il faut que tu fasses un choix, j'en ai marre moi, s'énerva t'elle. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, à te voir de temps en temps en cachette, en sachant parfaitement que le soir, tu vas rentrer et t'endormir dans les bras de ta femme ! Je veux une vraie vie de couple moi aussi, une vraie famille !

- Brittany... Tu sais que tu es plus qu'une amante pour moi, murmura Santana.

- Des fois j'ai des doutes, Santana, dit sèchement la blonde.

La danseuse se rattacha les cheveux avant de lui lancer les clés et de quitter les toilettes.

- Tu fermeras le studio avant de partir, lui cria t'elle.

Santana s'appuya contre le mur, elle savait qu'elle devait vraiment faire un choix au plus vite, et que dans tous les cas, les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde souffriront.

* * *

En sortant du studio de danse, Brittany avait longuement marché dans les rues de Los Angeles sans vraiment savoir où elle allait.

Elle était tombée sur un joli petit café et avait décidé d'y entrer. Elle s'installa sur la terrasse ensoleillée et commanda un café. Quand elle était énervée (ce qui arrivait rarement) elle aimait prendre un café, ça lui calmait les nerfs.

Elle remua longuement sa cuillère dans la tasse café avant de relever quelques instants la tête vers le beau soleil et aperçut la silhouette d'un homme en face d'elle.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à la voir avec le soleil qui lui tapait dans les yeux, mais elle arrivait quand même à deviner qu'il portait une veste en cuir, et que son crâne était rasé. Malgré tout sa silhouette lui était familière, elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu.

L'homme s'assit en face d'elle et retira ses lunettes de soleil avant de sourire à la blonde.

- Puck, arriva seulement à dire Brittany.

- Ravi de te revoir jolie blonde, annonça Puck avec sa petite voix enjôleuse. Tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Puck, dit sincèrement Brittany.

Puck commanda lui aussi un café et sortit son porte-feuille pour payer directement. Brittany remarqua la photo qu'il avait glissé à l'intérieur. Il se trouvait dessus avec les deux filles de Rachel et Quinn ainsi qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans – qui ressemblait exactement à Quinn – très certainement Beth.

- C'est Beth, confirma Puck avant même que Brittany n'ait à ouvrir la bouche.

- Elle est très belle, Puck, complimenta la danseuse.

- Merci, répondit l'homme touché.

C'était vraiment bizarre de voir Puck comme cela, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il avait beaucoup mûri, et à quel point il était fier de sa fille.

- Elle est si belle, super intelligente, oh et tu verrais la répartie qu'elle a c'est…

- Géniale ?

- Ouais.

Puck essaya d'arrêter de sourire, mais c'était plus fort que lui à chaque fois qu'il voyait ou parlait à sa fille avec qui il avait repris contact il y a deux ans maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux.

- Bref, parle-moi un peu de toi... Avec Santana.

- Comment tu sais que j'ai revu Santana, s'étonna la blonde avant de marquer une courte pause. Ah oui mais je suis bête, le grand Puckerman travaille pour le FBI, dit sarcastiquement la blonde.

- C'est Quinn qui m'a parlé de vous deux, en fait. Elle me dit tout.

Quinn avait toujours été proche de Puck, mais après le lycée, elle avait éprouvé le besoin de se confier constamment à lui, et cette habitude lui était restée. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux profondément et savaient qu'ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Les retrouvailles avec Beth il y a deux ans n'avaient fait que renforcer leur complicité.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler d'elle aujourd'hui, Puck, désolée…

Puck hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il comprenait très bien. Il voyait dans son regard triste, que c'était dû à une dispute avec la latine.

- Ne t'en fait pas Britt. Ça va s'arranger, vous êtes faites pour être ensemble.

- Je sais pas… Tu sais parfois, les gens meurent sans leur âme sœur, et en ce moment je me demande si ce n'est pas ce qu'il va m'arriver, dit tristement la danseuse.

Puck prit les mains de la blonde.

- Dis pas ça, Brittany, c'est faux, et puis si même moi, j'ai réussi à être heureux avec la personne que j'aime, tu y arriveras aussi, le rassura l'homme.

- Je l'a connais, demanda timidement Brittany.

- Oui, dit Puck avant de sortir une autre photo de son porte-feuille.

- Sugar, s'étonna la blonde.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Puck. Il regarda une dernière fois la photo de lui et sa femme heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre et la remit dans son porte feuille.

- Elle est extraordinaire, drôle et jolie et elle me rend si heureux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, dit sincèrement Puck.

Il avait l'air vraiment heureux, épanoui et joyeux rien qu'en pensant à sa femme (même si Sugar Puckerman sonnait encore bizarrement aux oreilles de Brittany) et Brittany était contente pour eux. Elle adorait Sugar (avec qui elle était devenue très amie durant sa dernière année) tout comme Puck, et elle était heureusement pour eux, ils le méritaient.

- J'aimerais connaitre ça moi aussi…

- Ça viendra, laisse juste un peu de temps à Santana. Vous serez enfin heureuses et réunies d'ici peu, crois moi, la rassura t'il.

* * *

Après avoir passé deux jours, sans aucune nouvelles de Brittany l'hispanique lui avait finalement envoyé un SMS pour lui donnez rendez vous dans un parc.

Brittany marcha sur le petit sentier de cailloux blancs en cherchant Santana dans le parc. Elle continua plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle la trouve finalement à l'aire de jeux.

Elle était entrain de pousser son fils à la balançoire, ils riaient tous les deux aux éclats.

La danseuse s'approcha timidement de la brune, avec une pointe d'appréhension. Elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour faire part de sa présence et Santana se retourna vers elle.

La latina informa alors son fils qu'elle allait juste s'asseoir sur le banc un peu plus loin mais qu'elle gardait un œil sur lui.

Une fois qu'elles furent installées, Brittany crut que son cœur allait exploser, le silence de Santana et son visage neutre ne laissaient absolument pas deviner ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir, demanda Brittany.

- Il fallait vraiment que je te parle, Britt, commença calmement Santana.

Santana ne la regardait pas, elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son fils, ce qui perturbait beaucoup la blonde.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de te faire souffrir, c'est vraiment pas ce que je veux. J'essaie juste de trouver ce qui est bien pour moi et, (elle marqua une courte pause en essayant de retenir ses larmes) c'est vraiment dur car mon cœur est entièrement à toi. Mais il y a ma raison, et pour mes enfants, c'est mieux que je sois avec leur mère, car je ne veux pas non plus faire souffrir Leen, c'est elle qui ma redonné goût à la vie après ton départ, j'ai vécu beaucoup de belles choses avec elle –

- Donc tu va rester avec elle ? demanda Brittany d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, Britt. Je te demande juste, plus de temps, pour que je puisse faire le meilleur choix possible. Mais si tu ne peux pas attendre, et je le comprends, je –

- J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra Santana.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient sur ce banc, Santana regarda Brittany. Ses yeux noisette humidifiés, et sa lèvre inférieure légèrement tremblante par l'émotion confirmaient le choix de Brittany.

Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faut pour Santana. Car de toute façon, sans elle, sa vie n'avait aucun sens.

* * *

**Désolée pour mon gros retard mais j'est eu deux semaines bien bien chargé donc je ne pouvais pas écrire... **

**Bref, j'aimerais vos avis sur ce chapitre que j'aurais pu appeler le calme avant la tempête (mais je n'en dit pas plus), n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous à plu ou pas. :)**

**Merci encore pour vos adorables reviews et merci à Ben55 qui me corrige les chapitres !**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :) **


	17. C'est fini

**Chapitre 17 : C'est fini.**

Après leurs discussions, Nathaniel courut vers les deux femmes et s'installa entre elles. Il fixa avec envie la camionnette du marchand de glaces garée un peu plus loin, sans pour autant rien demander.

- Tu veux une glace, Nat, demanda Santana qui voyait bien vers où le garçon voulait en venir.

Le petit hispanique hocha vivement la tête.

- Pistache, s'il te plait maman.

- Je reviens dans cinq minutes mon petit chat.

Santana prit son sac à main et partit chercher une glace à la pistache pour son fils. Nathaniel observa sa mère marcher vers la camionnette avant de se tourner vers Brittany.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage, puis sur ses vêtements. Brittany se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, même si ce n'était qu'un petit garçon de six ans.

- Tu a un joli tee-shirt, dit-il finalement.

- Heu... Merci, répondit Brittany un peu déboussolée.

- Tu ressembles un peu à Zoé.

Il cligna plusieurs fois ses jolis yeux noirs (les mêmes que Santana) et sourit gentiment à la blonde en attendant qu'elle lui réponde. Brittany était un peu perdue. Elle avait parlé des centaines de fois avec Stella, et puis elle la voyait tous les mercredis ou presque au cours de danse, contrairement à son frère avec qui c'était la première fois qu'elle avait une discussion seul à seule.

- Qui est Zoé ?

- C'est mon amoureuse.

- Oh.

- Elle est très jolie comme toi, elle à les mêmes cheveux et presque le même tee-shirt mais avec un muffin dessus, car elle adore les muffins.

Brittany ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de Nathaniel. Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur le petit garçon, sauf qu'il avait cette manie vraiment bizarre de changer d'idée de métier qu'il ferait plus tard. Mais elle n'avait jamais douté du très bon fond de cet enfant.

- Et toi tu as un amoureux ou une amoureuse Brittany, demanda l'enfant.

- Non, répondit la blonde légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Maman L dit que c'est triste de vivre sans la personne qu'on aime.

Brittany se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans rien dire. Nathaniel se leva alors brutalement et cueillit une pâquerette dans l'herbe qu'il tendit fièrement à Brittany.

- Tiens en attendant de trouver l'amour.

La blonde accepta la fleur qu'elle mit derrière son oreille avant de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Santana revint près d'eux et sourit devant l'adorable scène qui soffrait à elle.

- Maman, plus tard, je veux être fleuriste, annonça le petit garçon.

Santana donna la glace dans un petit pot coloré à son fils, qu'il engloutit rapidement avant de courir retourner jouer à l'aire de jeux.

- Tu as fait du bon boulot, Santana, Nat est génial.

Santana passa sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde.

- Ça te dit que ce soir, on se fasse un truc, rien que toi et moi.

- Un truc, comme un rendez-vous, demanda malicieusement Brittany.

- Ouais, comme un rendez vous, confirma l'hispanique avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de prendre sa main.

* * *

Santana se regarda une dernière fois dans son rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'elle était parfaitement coiffée. Elle rentra dans un mignon petit restaurant à une heure de chez elle.

- J'ai réservé une table au nom de Lopez, annonça t-elle au serveur.

L'homme la conduit alors à l'arrière du restaurant et elle découvrit avec étonnement la blonde qui était déjà arrivée.

- Tu es en retard, plaisanta la blonde.

- J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour endormir Stella.

Santana s'assit en face de la blonde, et sortit son briquet et une bougie de son sac.

- Sérieusement Santana, tu as emmené une bougie ?

La latine fit simplement un clin d'œil à Brittany et alluma la bougie.

- Voila, notre premier rendez-vous peut officiellement commencer.

La blonde approcha alors ses lèvres de Santana et l'embrassa.

Ici, elles n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher. Elles pouvaient s'aimer librement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Santana ouvrit la porte de chez elle, jeta ses talons au sol et ses clés sur le meuble. La maison était étrangement calme. Pourtant, les enfants étaient censés être là avec Leen. Santana partit à la cuisine, et choisit une pomme qui se trouvait dans la corbeille de fruits. Elle croqua dans celle-ci puis partit au salon.

Leen était là, assisse sur le canapé, dans une tenue confortable, avec une multitude de cartons un peu partout dans la pièce. Santana se rappela alors que Leen avait prévue de laisser les enfants la journée chez Quinn et Rachel pour faire le grand tri dans la maison.

Elle ne souriait pas, elle ne parlait pas. Elle tenait un carton dans ses mains, en le fixant bizarrement. Santana s'approcha doucement vers elle, et mit sa main sur son épaule.

- Leen ça va, demanda t-elle inquiète.

Leen se tourna alors vers Santana. L'hispanique pouvait voir un mélange de tristesse et de haine à la fois dans son regard. Elle se releva brusquement, et jeta violemment le carton aux pieds de la latine.

- C'est quoi ça, Santana, s'énerva Leen.

Le cœur de Santana s'accéléra, elle regarda rapidement l'intérieur du carton : tous ses souvenirs du lycée avec Brittany qu'elle avait gardés. Santana lâcha la pomme par terre, et ouvrit grand la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'arrive à en sortir.

Leen respirait difficilement, et fixait toujours Santana, les poings serrés et le visage anormalement rouge.

- RÉPONDS PUTAIN !

Santana n'avait jamais pensé que Leen tomberait un jour sur ce carton qu'elle avait caché et gardé précieusement toutes ses années.

- Leen écoute moi, demanda calmement la latine.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ni quoi faire. Elle était stressée et ne se trouvait aucune excuse.

Elle n'en avait vraiment aucune après tout.

- Tu étais avec elle, là, c'est ça, cracha la néerlandaise.

L'hispanique ne répondit pas, toujours sous le choc de ce qui était entrain de lui arriver.

- RÉPONDS MOI, BON SANG !

- Oui, avoua finalement Santana.

Elle savait que dire qu'elle était avec Brittany allait encore plus énerver la blonde, mais elle ne voulait plus lui mentir.

Les poings de Leen se relachèrent et elle se laissa tomber en larmes sur le canapé. Elle pleurait, comme jamais, elle hurlait presque.

Santana aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais ses pieds étaient complètement figés au sol, et de toute façon, Leen l'aurait repoussée.

- POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CA ?! J'AI TOUJOURS ÉTE ENTIÈREMENT SINCÈRE AVEC TOI...

- Je sais Leen, je suis tellement désolée, murmura Santana.

Leen commença à attraper les lettres (qu'elle avait toutes lues avant l'arrivée de l'hispanique) qui se trouvaient dans le carton et commença à les arracher en mille morceaux. Santana déglutit mais ne dit rien, regardant simplement Leen s'acharner sur ses souvenirs de jeunesse avec Brittany... Bizarrement elle ne lui en voulait même pas.

La blonde avait les nerfs à vif, elle pleurait énormément et respirait difficilement, elle arrêta finalement d'arracher les lettres et jeta une photo qui était tombée sur ses genoux dans le visage de Santana.

- EST-CE QUE AU MOINS, TU M'AS AIMEE RIEN QU'UN JOUR PLUS QUE TU NE L'AS AIMÉE ?

Elle foudroyait l'hispanique du regard, toujours en attente d'une réponse. Santana ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Elle ne voulait pas la faire encore plus souffrir, alors elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

Elle ressentait un énorme pincement au cœur, et ses larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas craquer devant Leen, elle ne pouvait plus.  
Mais le silence de Santana en disait long, alors Leen se releva et s'approcha tout près de Santana. L'hispanique pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée de Leen contre son visage. Santana, elle, s'arrêta de respirer, elle avait peur de ce que Leen allait lui faire.

- SORS DE CHEZ MOI, SANTANA LOPEZ, TOUT DE SUITE !

La latine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Jamais depuis qu'elles étaient mariées Leen ne l'avait appelée Santana Lopez, toujours Lopez-Koekelberg.

- MAIS CASSE TOI, MERDE, cria t-elle à nouveau devant une Santana qui était complètement paralysée.

Santana baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, et partit sans se retourner. Elle entendait les pleurs de la blonde, et encore une fois, ça la déchirait.  
Elle entra dans la voiture, le visage maintenant livide et les mains moites. Elle démarra alors, jetant un dernier regard à sa maison, puis partit, les larmes perlant de plus belles son visage. C'était fini...

Où allait-elle aller ? A l'hôtel ? Elle n'avait même pas pris son sac, il était resté là bas, et y retourner c'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Elle avait trouvé. Brittany...

Brittany était tranquillement en train de lire un livre, allongée sur son canapé, quand on toqua à la porte. Elle partit ouvrir, et découvrit l'hispanique le visage complètement bouffi.

Elle avait l'air au plus mal, un peu comme le jour où sa grand-mère l'avait reniée.

Santana se jeta dans les bras de la blonde en pleurant à chaudes larmes, et Brittany lui frotta lentement le dos.

- Leen sait tout, murmura l'hispanique.

Brittany la serra plus fort encore, et sentit la tête de la latine se poser sur son épaule.

- C'est fini, Santana, je suis là, calme toi, dit calmement Brittany en la berçant.

* * *

**Coucou, me revoila. Bon je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard. J'avoue avoir eu un de gros problème pour l'écrire, je savais ce que je voulais, mais ça sortait pas comme je voulais, je trouvais ça fade et nul. Aussi mon ordi a pris cette habitude de s'éteindre comme ça, donc quand j'écrit c'est assez chiant de devoir le rallumer toute les dix minutes... **

**Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plait quand même, vos avis sont toujours les bienvenues ! :) **

**Et un grand merci à Ben55 et Adeline ! ;) **


	18. SOS

**Chapitre 18 : SOS.**

_"Bonjour vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Santana, Leen, Nathaniel et Stella, nous ne sommes pas disponibles pour le moment, mais laissez nous un message !"  
_  
Santana raccrocha une fois de plus le téléphone et mit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Brittany entra avec un plateau, qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet avant de passer sa main dans le cou de Santana.

- Arrête de te faire du mal pour rien.

- Britt, ça fait 3 jours que j'essaye de lui parler. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de voir mes enfants, soupira Santana.

Brittany se coucha alors près de la latine et colla son visage contre le sien.

Santana pleurait, encore.

- San, tu es vraiment sûre que je peux te laisser seule aujourd'hui, tu sais je peux prendre un jour de plus pour rester avec toi, proposa la blonde.

- Non, Britt, vas-y. Je ne veux pas que ton école de danse ferme par ma faute.

Brittany se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra Santana encore plus fort contre elle, elle l'aimait tellement.

- Un jour de plus, un jour de moins n'y changera rien, Santana.

- Vas-y, dit simplement la brune.

Brittany se releva à contre cœur, elle aurait voulu rester plus longtemps au chevet de Santana. Elle était si mal de la voir comme ça.

Elle prit un jogging dans son armoire et un nouveau tee-shirt qu'elle enfila rapidement puis croqua dans une des nombreuses tartines qui se trouvaient sur le plateau qu'elle avait apporté pour Santana.

- Si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles et j'arrive directement.

Santana hocha la tête avant d'attraper un mouchoir et de retourner sous la couette.

* * *

Quand Brittany rentra le soir, après sa journée de travail elle partit directement dans sa chambre pour retrouver Santana. Les draps étaient défaits et quelques mouchoirs traînés par terre, cependant Santana n'était pas là.

Brittany fronça les sourcils étonnée que l'hispanique ait quitté la chambre. Elle la chercha donc d'abord dans la cuisine, puis le salon, la salle de bain et le bureau, sans grand succès.

- Santana tu es là ?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

Elle pensa alors, que peut être, elle avait réussi à joindre Leen et qu'elle était partie discuter avec elle. Elle prit quand même son téléphone portable et appela Santana juste pour être rassurée.

Mais la latina ne décrocha pas, même après les six appels de Brittany. Elle lui envoya donc juste un texto pour lui demander où elle était, puis regarda sa montre.

21h30.

Santana était adulte après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, juste à attendre.

La blonde alla dans sa cuisine et commença à préparer le dîner pour se changer les idées en attendant le retour de l'hispanique. Elle regrettait de plus en plus de l'avoir laissée seule aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle n'était pas bien.

Une fois le repas prêt, elle mit le couvert pour deux, comme elle l'avait fait les jours précédents et tapota longuement ses doigts sur la table en attendant patiemment le retour de Santana.

Au bout d'une heure toujours sans nouvelles, elle réessaya d'appeler Santana, sans que celle-ci ne décroche une nouvelle fois. Elle lui envoya quelques sms mais elle ne répondit pas non plus.

Elle se leva brusquement et commença à chercher un peu partout dans la maison pour vérifier que Santana n'ait pas laissez un mot.

Rien.

Elle s'affala sur son canapé et souffla un grand coup. Son cœur commençait à battre plus rapidement, elle commençait vraiment à stresser.

Elle attendit un long moment que Santana rentre, seulement à presque minuit, elle commençait à avoir peur pour Santana, elle avait besoin de savoir où elle se trouvait. Et si elle allait bien...

Elle téléphona donc à Sebastian, la seule personne qui était le plus susceptible de savoir où la brune était.

- Allô Sebastian, c'est Brittany, je te dérange pas trop, demanda timidement la blonde.

- Si ce n'est que tu me réveilles d'un magnifique rêve ou je me tapais un putain de canon, non pas du tout, grogna l'homme à moitié endormi.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais quand je suis rentrée du travail Santana n'était plus là, et elle est toujours pas rentrée et j'ai peur que –

Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

- J'arrive, dit simplement Sebastian d'un ton sérieux avant de raccrocher.

Quand Sebastian arriva, il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte et rentra directement dans la maison.

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissée seule ?!

Sebastian n'était pas le genre de personne à se soucier des autres. Il était un peu comme quelqu'un d'indestructible, que personne ne peut atteindre émotionnellement, pourtant là, Brittany pouvait voir (enfin) sa faille. Pour la première fois elle voyait de la peur dans ses yeux, de la peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- C'était irresponsable Brittany ! Si tu ne pouvais pas louper le travail, tu n'avais qu'à m'appeler je serais resté avec elle !

- Je sais, mais elle a insisté pour que je parte au boulot...

- Santana est vraiment très très fragile sentimentalement, Brittany.

- Je sais, murmura la blonde.

Sebastian se passa les mains sur le visage. Il voulait vraiment retrouver sa meilleure amie au plus vite, et crier sur Brittany n'avancerait à rien.

- Bon, tu vas partir la chercher aux endroits où tu penses qu'elle pourrait être, je vais faire pareil. Et si on ne la trouve pas... On appelle la police.

Brittany déglutit à l'entente du mot "police". Elle laissa un mot à Santana - au cas où elle revienne entre temps - avant de prendre ses clés et de partir à sa recherche.

* * *

Sebastian avait cherché Santana dans son parc préféré, devant l'école de ses enfants, à son bureau, ainsi que dans son café ou elle allait tous les mardis en fin d'après midi… Sans la trouver.

Ça faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il l'a cherchée, et il commençait à vraiment désespérer.

Il n'avait plus vraiment d'idées où la brune pouvait être à part sa maison ou son bar préféré. Il décida alors d'aller au bar, car Santana a un gros penchant pour l'alcool quand elle est triste.

Il sortit de sa voiture, tout en prenant soin d'éviter de marcher dans le vomi d'un homme ivre sur le parking, et rentra dans le bar plein à craquer.

Ça sentait la transpiration d'obèse américain saoûl.

Il détestait vraiment ce bar.

Il commença à chercher sa meilleure amie parmi la foule pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à voir apparaître cette femme, brune avec une robe rouge qui buvait un verre seule à une table au fond de la salle… Santana.

Il courut vers elle, comme si, s'il ne se pressait pas elle allait disparaître. Quand il arriva, elle était toujours de dos, probablement entrain de pleurer et de se saouler. Il lui prit fermement le bras.

- Santana, ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur !

La femme se retourna vers Sebastian, effectivement elle pleurait et elle était saoule. Mais ce n'était pas Santana, juste une inconnue.

- Excusez-moi, murmura l'homme confus avant de partir.

Il essaya d'oublier le visage de cette femme avec son maquillage dégoulinant sur le long de ses joues pour se reconcentrer sur Santana. Elle était peut être dans le même état que cette pauvre femme à l'heure qu'il était, voir pire.

Il partit aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il en avait besoin. Il avait bien besoin d'un petit verre de vodka aussi, mais il se contenterait de quelques gouttes d'eau sur le visage.

Il ouvrit le robinet et s'éclaboussa vaguement de l'eau sur le visage avant de se regarder dans la glace. Il avait une tête horrible, il était si fatigué. Pourtant il devait continuer, pour retrouver Santana, dormir attendrait encore un peu.

La porte de ses toilettes malodorantes s'ouvrit brusquement, un homme et une femme rentrèrent, ils étaient visiblement pressés d'aller jouer à touche pipi dans les toilettes.

Il sortit des toilettes et s'installa près du bar tout en continuant d'observer la foule. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur cette femme brune et typée qui faisait du rentre dedans à un homme gros (et laid). Cette fois-ci, il était sûr que c'était Santana, même si la femme était une fois de plus dos à lui.

Il marcha rapidement vers elle, en bousculant plusieurs personnes qui lui lancèrent des insultes. En temps normal, il aurait riposté, mais là, seule Santana était importante pour lui.

Il lui attrapa la main et la serra fort contre lui. C'était idiot, mais il avait besoin de la sentir prêt de lui, en sécurité et sans risque de la perdre encore.

Elle l'observa sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait sur le coup avant de retirer sa main énervé. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas l'air très sobre (mais ça ne le surprenait pas).

Sebastian reprit sa main, et l'empêcha de se dégager une nouvelle fois.

- Lâche-moi Sebastian, ordonna t'elle.

L'homme avec qui elle discutait jusqu'à présent (ou flirtait) s'approcha de Sebastian et colla son torse contre le sien.

Sebastian trouvait que ça faisait vraiment gay, mais il savait que c'était de cette façon que les hommes « virils » sans rien dans le ciboulot procédaient pour déclarer le combat.

En plus il sentait l'alcool à plein nez, la bière pour être totalement exact.

Sebastian avait envi de lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais même s'il savait qu'il avait l'avantage face à un mec bourré (et parce qu'il avait pris des cours de défense quand il était plus jeune) il se ferait sûrement remarquer par les autres, et il voulait juste prendre Santana et s'en aller discrètement.

- Seb, laisse-nous, s'il te plait.

Santana poussa gentiment l'homme de Sebastian avant de retirer sa main de celle de l'ancien Warbler.

- Viens on s'en va Santana, insista Sebastian.

- Non je reste avec Brian, s'entêta l'hispanique.

Cet homme avait pourtant tout ce que Santana détestait en étant sobre : alcoolique, gros, moche, macho, fan de foot (oui, ça c'était juste une supposition), et ne savait pas parler correctement. Oh, et en temps normal, Santana préférait les femmes aussi.

- San, tu ne vas pas te rabaisser à ce mec ? Déjà ton truc, ce n'est pas les vagins il me semble ? Et en plus, même si tu avais envie de changer un peu, tu pourrais avoir beaucoup mieux que lui, il est clairement en dessous de Finn. Et coucher avec pire que Finn c'est honteux, dit Sebastian pour la faire réagir.

- Elle ne t'appartient pas, dit l'homme ivre en se rapprochant de Sebastian.

- Oh, mais bien sûr que si ! C'est ma femme, renchérit Sebastian.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait sortit ça, il voulait juste lui clouer le bec et partir au plus vite de cet endroit mal fréquenté, et puis Santana aurait complètement oublié cette phrase le lendemain alors ce n'était pas bien grave.

Santana fronça les sourcils, comme si elle était entrain de chercher dans ses souvenirs si elle était vraiment mariée à Sebastian ou non. Mais l'homme, lui prit fermement le bras et la tira en dehors du bar rapidement sans que Brian (vu son état d'ébriété avancé, si ça se trouvait il ne s'appelait même pas comme ça) n'ait le temps de réagir.

Il ouvrit la porte de la voiture, installa Santana avant de monter à son tour et démarra le moteur sans un bruit.

Il voulait sortir de là au plus vite.

Il se gara sur le parking d'une supérette un peu plus loin, envoya un sms à Brittany pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter avant de se tourner vers son amie.

- T'avais pas le droit, annonça la latine énervée.

- J'ai tous les droits quand il s'agit de t'empêcher de faire une connerie, mais pour le moment tu as juste trop bu pour t'en rendre compte.

Santana ne lui répondit pas, elle tourna la tête vers la vitre, vexée.

- Bon, je vais te ramener chez Brittany, dit-il.

Le visage de la brune pâlit brutalement et elle se tourna vers Sebastian pour le regarder cette fois, droit dans les yeux.

- Non, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas la voir, supplia t'elle.

Sebastian marqua un temps d'arrêt, c'était vraiment bizarre qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Probablement l'effet de l'alcool.

- Ok, je vais juste lui envoyer un SMS pour lui dire que tu restes dormir avec moi pour la nuit, soupira l'homme.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sebastian, le regard de Santana ne put s'empêcher de dévier sur sa maison. Les volets étaient fermés, la pelouse n'était pas tondue et des poupées de Stella traînaient devant le garage.

C'est comme si la maison avait était abandonnée.

- Tu les as vus, mes enfants, demanda calmement Santana.

- Oui. Cet après midi quand ils sont revenus de l'école. Mais elle ne les sort plus, ils font juste le trajet école/maison. Ils ne vont même plus dans le jardin.

Sebastian avait du mal à dire ça. De voir Santana si triste à cause du manque de ses enfants. Oui, Santana avait fait une grosse erreur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la priver de ses enfants (et priver Sebastian de Nathaniel).

Il soupira avant de sortir de la voiture et d'aider Santana à aller coucher. Il attrapa un vieux tee-shirt dans son placard, aida la brune à se déshabiller et lui tendit le tee-shirt qui lui servirait de pyjama pour la nuit.

Elle avait une mine si abattue. Sebastian lui mit la couverture sur le corps et commença à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- Tu dois être forte maintenant San, dit-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant à le fixer avec ses yeux chocolats.

- Il faut que tu penses à Nathaniel et Stella, ils ont besoin de leur maman. D'une maman forte qui se bat pour eux.

Bien sûr il avait raison, bien sûr Santana était faible. Mais elle devait le faire pour Nathaniel et Stella, ils avaient besoin d'elle.

- Dort maintenant, ajouta t'il simplement.

Il embrassa le haut de son front avant que Santana le tire contre elle. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la réconforter avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux.

- Merci, Sebastian, dit-elle doucement.

Quand il se réveilla, Santana était toujours blottie contre lui, il savait qu'elle avait dû passer une nuit affreuse vu le nombre de fois où elle avait bougé (et pleuré de temps en temps).

Il secoua doucement Santana pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut un peu surprise de voir la tête de Sebastian au réveil. Visiblement, elle avait oublié une grosse partie de la soirée d'hier.

- Tu te souviens de rien, demanda t'il devant sa mine perdue.

- J'me souviens que tu m'as dit que mes enfants ne sortaient plus dehors, et que je devais être forte pour eux.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sebastian.

- C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de te rappeler, dit l'homme avant de lui retirer sa couverture.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, protesta la latine.

- On va juste voir Brittany.

- Mais je ne veux pas la voir, grogna la brune avant de rattraper la couverture.

- Pourquoi, s'étonna l'homme.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit doucement la brune.

Il pouvait voir qu'elle allait pleurer. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre elles, mais il ferait tout pour le découvrir au plus vite.

Santana tendit ses bras vers son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui-même dans les pires moments de sa vie.

* * *

_Santana avait faim, vraiment faim. Il était 14 heures et Brittany ne rentrerait du travail qu'à 21 heures environ._

Elle sortit lourdement du lit et alla à la cuisine voir ce qu'elle pourrait manger. Elle trouva un plat cuisiné qu'elle mit aux micro-ondes. En attendant qu'il chauffe elle partit dans le salon et regarda un peu partout autour d'elle pour faire passer le temps.

La maison de Brittany était si chaleureuse et vraiment bien rangé sauf la table de la salle à manger où se trouvait une multitude de papier qui recouvrait la table.

Elle décida de les ranger un peu, pour aider Brittany quand elle allait rentrer. Elle attrapa un premier tas de papier qu'elle commença à empiler jusqu'à qu'un papier attire son attention.

« Contrat de tournée »

Elle s'assit alors rapidement et commença à lire le papier. C'était une tournée qui devait durer quatre ans et qui devait commencer dans deux mois.

Elle allait la laisser, encore.

Une vagues de frisson envahit tout son corps jusqu'à ce que les larmes commencent à lui monter aux yeux. Elle se sentait trahie par la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance, encore. Et elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Brittany loin d'elle une nouvelle fois, elle ne se sentait pas capable de surmonter une nouvelle fois son départ. Cette fois ci, elle en était sur, elle n'y arriverait pas.

En même temps, elle aurait dû s'en douter, Brittany était comme un papillon, elle avait besoin de voler constamment vers de nouveau horizon pour vivre.

Elle se sentait si bête de croire qu'elle avait un avenir avec elle.

- J'suis trop conne, lança Santana à voix haute avant de fondre en larmes sur la chaise.

* * *

**Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'suis désolée de l'attente je pense que pour les prochains chapitres ça seras toute les semaines comme avant. **

**Bref, on s'approche bientôt de la fin de ma fiction (mais je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de chapitre je vais faire encore).**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de lire vos reviews ! :)**

**Et merci a Ben55 qui ma corrigé mon chapitre ! :) **


	19. Nouvel air

**Chapitre 19 : Nouvel air. **

- Santana, s'il te plait ne fait pas l'enfant, ouvre moi cette porte, supplia Brittany.

Sébastian avait appelé Brittany pour qu'elle vienne récupérer la brune. Premièrement car il voulait vraiment qu'elles se réconcilient, et deuxièmement car l'hispanique avait mangé toutes ses viennoiseries et qu'elle prenait la meilleure place dans le lit.

Santana de l'autre côté de la porte, ne répondit pas.

Sébastian prenait dans toutes les circonstances le parti de Santana (sauf quand ils se disputaient entre eux, toujours pour des broutilles) mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il attrapa un double des clés de la porte de sa chambre qu'il tendit fièrement à Brittany, un sourire presque machiavélique sur le visage.

Quand Brittany ouvrit la porte, Santana était assise sur le lit, le dos voûté, les cheveux en bataille et un tee-shirt "j'aime la nourriture chinoise" qu'elle avait eu en cadeau dans un restaurant chinois ainsi qu'un vieux jogging noir (qui avait servi à repeindre la chambre de Nathaniel une fois sa période cow-boy terminée) pour tenue. Elle ressemblait presque à un zombie.

Brittany s'approcha doucement d'elle, avant de s'asseoir elle aussi sur le lit. Malgré sa dégaine, Santana sentait cependant toujours très bon. Brittany resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de poser sa main affectivement sur la cuisse de la latine qui lui fit retirer immédiatement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a San, demanda Brittany perdue.

- Je sais tout Brittany, annonça Santana d'un ton dur.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit la blonde en plissant les yeux toujours aussi perdue.

Santana se leva brusquement face à la blonde, et la regarda enfin dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air en colère, triste aussi, mais surtout en colère.

- Ne me mens pas Brittany ! Tu vas partir et me laisser comme tu l'as si bien fait la première fois !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, demanda doucement Brittany qui se sentait soudainement si petite par rapport à Santana qui la regardait de haut.

- Mais putain ne fait pas l'innocente, j'ai vu ton contrat de tournée sur la table, s'exclama l'hispanique avant de mettre ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de se calmer.

Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle s'attendait, Brittany se mit à rire. Santana pensa tout d'abord que c'était dû aux nerfs, mais après une bonne minute, elle commença à foudroyer la blonde du regard. Ce n'était absolument pas drôle.

- Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que j'allais refuser cette proposition, demanda la danseuse d'un coup, en s'arrêtant net de rigoler.

Santana fixa longuement la blonde. Ses petits yeux pétillants et son regard rassurant qui disait très clairement « tu t'inventes n'importe quoi, mais je t'aime quand même » lui fit subitement se sentir la personne la plus idiote au monde.

Elle tourna un peu en rond dans la chambre avant de retourner s'asseoir près de Brittany.

- Alors, j'me suis fait des films, murmura t'elle finalement.

Brittany hocha doucement la tête un petit sourire en coin et un regard rassurant. Elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas, après tout, elle l'avait laissée une fois, donc elle comprenait totalement les inquiétudes de Santana.

La latine prit une grande bouffée d'air qui engloba au passage le parfum fruité de Brittany (fruit rouge pour être exact) avant de sentir les mains de Brittany serpenter dans son dos pour la rassurer.

- J'imagine que tu dois me prendre pour une folle maintenant, conclut-elle.

Brittany s'agenouilla devant Santana qui était toujours assise sur le lit de Sébastian.

- Bien sûr que non.

Brittany put voir dans les yeux de Santana que cette phrase la soulagea instantanément.

- Et sache, reprit la blonde, que je t'aime Santana, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde, et jamais au grand jamais je ne te laisserai une nouvelle fois.

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de l'hispanique. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était rempli d'air, avec une petite fuite qui le vidait petit à petit, mais avec les dernières paroles de Brittany, son cœur, venait de se re-remplir directement (et un petit sparadrap venait de se coller dessus pour arrêter la fuite).

- Ça veux dire que tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, demanda malicieusement Santana.

- Malheureusement oui, répondit la danseuse avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Sébastian rentra alors dans la pièce (elles le soupçonnèrent d'écouter à la porte depuis tout ce temps) en mimant une mine dégoûtée (alors qu'au fond, il les trouvait adorable) et ouvrit grand les rideaux de la chambre, laissant pleinement entrer la lumière.

- J'avais peur que si je vous laissais seules dans ma chambre trop longtemps, je retrouve mon lit souillé.

Aucune des deux femmes n'osa répliquer à la remarque de l'homme, elles se relevèrent en même temps et s'avancèrent vers Sébastian qui était toujours près de la fenêtre.

Pour une fois il avait fait une bonne action, pensa Brittany. Sébastian sortit un petit papier froissé de la poche de son blazer (depuis qu'il avait quitté la Dalton Academy, il avait régulièrement besoin de porter des blazers, comme une addiction, ou « malédiction du blazer » d'après Santana). Il le tendit à Santana.

_Mme J. Graham_

_220 Sunset Boulevard - 221-112-3634_

Santana plissa les yeux sans vraiment comprendre. Brittany serra la main de l'hispanique et la regarda avec son regard rassurant. Quand Brittany la regardait comme ça, Santana se sentait toujours apaisée et plus sereine.

- C'est une très bonne avocate, expliqua Sebastian. Si jamais Leen refuse de t'écouter, ajouta t'il sans donner trop de détail.

- J'ai prévu de parler à Leen toute à l'heure, annonça Santana.

* * *

Santana s'était préparée. Ça faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'aucun maquillage n'avait était en contact avec sa peau, ni vêtement qui ne faisait pas pyjama ou vieille tenue de sport.

Elle toqua trois petits coups à la porte et attendit patiemment. Elle savait que Leen était là, puisque sa voiture était garée dans l'allée.

- Va-t'en, cria Leen de l'autre coté de la porte sans pour autant ouvrir.

- Non, répondit fermement la latine.

Brittany et Sébastian l'avait reboustée, maintenant elle voulait affronter Leen. Pour ses enfants.

- Très bien, amuse-toi bien devant la porte. Car je ne t'ouvrirai pas.

- Tu as deux choix, soit tu ne m'ouvres pas et j'appelle ma super avocate killeuse, soit tu m'ouvres et on s'explique comme deux personnes civilisées.

Santana tapota ses doigts sur sa jambe en attendant la réponse de Leen qui prenait son temps pour répondre.

- J'ai déjà un très bon avocat, dit-elle simplement après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Santana savait que Leen venait de quitter le devant de la porte, confiante et sereine.

- Pas de problème, je vais chercher le double des clés que nous avons donné à Rachel et Quinn, et je reviens, cria l'hispanique.

Soudainement, la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Santana essaya de dissimuler son sourire victorieux et rentra chez elle.

La maison sentait vraiment le renfermé, elle était aussi très mal rangée. Leen devait être un peu dépassée par les événements (elle avait même pris des jours de congé, Santana le savait car elle avait appelé l'agence de Leen).

Leen fit face à la brune, ses cheveux attachés à la va-vite et un regard assassin sur le visage. Santana regarda autour d'elle, en essayant de paraître le plus sûr d'elle possible (un conseil de Sébastian).

- Où sont les enfants, demanda t'elle finalement.

- Ils dorment, enfin si tu ne les as pas réveillés à gueuler à travers la porte que tu as une super avocate qui va me retirer la garde de mes enfants.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Leen. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux, tu le sais.

Leen hocha négativement la tête, les yeux humides. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus faible que quand elle était derrière la porte.

- Bon tu veux quoi, reprit elle d'un ton dur.

Le visage de Santana se radoucit, elle voulait parler, sincèrement et calmement avec Leen. Elle essaya de lui prendre le bras, gentiment mais la blonde s'écarta vivement.

- Ne me touche pas !

Santana soupira. Elle voulut aller dans la cuisine se servir une tasse de thé avant de commencer à discuter avec Leen mais elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être chez elle. Et se servir du thé chez un inconnu n'est pas vraiment convenable, non ?

Leen fit signe à Santana de la rejoindre au salon. La néerlandaise s'installa sur le fauteuil préféré de Santana (elle était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès) et commença à la fixer sans rien dire.

Elle était toujours aussi froide et distante. Faible mais si dure à la fois.

- Donc, tu veux parler de quoi, demanda t'elle.

- De nous, dit doucement Santana.

Ça sonnait bizarrement dans sa bouche : nous.

- Nous n'existe plus depuis que tu t'envoies en l'air avec cette blondasse qui donne des putains de cours de danse à notre fille de 4 ans.

Santana se mit nerveusement à tripoter son tee-shirt en évitant les regards assassins que lui lançait Leen.

- Je veux divorcer, reprit Leen. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ce que tu m'as fait. JAMAIS, insista t'elle une nouvelle fois.

Santana acquiesça, sans rien ajouter une nouvelle fois. Elle savait que c'était fini, leur couple était presque joué d'avance dès qu'elle avait revu Brittany, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait évité la blonde au début. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui résister longtemps.

- Pour les enfants, je veux la garde exclusive. Je refuse qu'ils entrent en contact avec cette chaudasse briseuse de ménage.

Santana serra les dents.

- Jamais, dit-elle de la même intonation qu'elle l'avait dit à Sam des années plus tôt.

- Tu n'as même pas de maison Santana, tu ne pourras pas avoir la garde.

- Je vais chercher un appartement, dit Santana agacée. Ce sont mes enfants aussi !

- Il fallait y penser avant de sauter une autre que leur mère, cracha Leen.

Santana essaya de respirer calmement et de ne pas s'emporter contre tous les pics que lui lançait Leen. Elle inspira profondément et s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé en cuir.

- Tu me dégoûtes, ajouta Leen pleine d'amertume.

Santana serra les poings tellement forts que ses ongles commencèrent à rentrer dans sa peau. Puis elle se releva d'un coup.

- Stop ! Ça suffit ! Tu vas arrêter maintenant, ordonna t'elle.

Leen fut surprise, elle eu un léger mouvement de recul avant que les larmes lui remontent aux yeux. Santana était en tort, certes mais elle ne supportait pas que Leen lui dise ça.

- Oui ce que j'ai fait est dégueulasse, oui tu es blessée, je le sais et je comprends, commença t'elle plus calmement. Je n'ai jamais eu envie que tu souffres par ma faute, mais c'est arrivé, et sache que j'en suis terriblement désolée.

Les yeux de Leen s'humidifièrent une nouvelle fois. Elle baissa la tête et renifla un grand coup.

- Mais il faut que tu penses à Nat et Ella, s'il te plait, ils ne méritent pas d'être privés de moi à cause de mes erreurs. Ils ont besoins de moi, autant qu'ils ont besoin de toi, continua Santana.

La blonde amena la manche de son pull jusqu'à ses yeux pour les sécher avant de relever la tête. Santana se tenait debout devant elle, elle aussi prête à pleurer. Leen regarda au dessus d'elle, la grande photo de ses enfants accrochée sur le mur.

Ils étaient si innocents, beaux et heureux. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'ils ne le seraient pas s'ils ne voyaient plus Santana.

- Si tu veux aller leur faire un bisou, tu peux, murmura Leen.

Santana sourit avant de monter les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle rentra dans la première chambre, celle de son fils. La chambre était plongée dans le noir mais elle pouvait quand même apercevoir la fresque de dinosaures sur les murs ainsi que la fusée en lego que Nathaniel avait laissé traîner en plein milieu de la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit de son fils, et fut étonnée de voir que Stella dormait avec son frère.

En faite, pas si étonnée que ça non plus, Stella avait souvent peur quand elle était seule dans son lit la nuit.

Ils étaient tous les deux si paisibles, collés l'un contre l'autre avec leurs cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Santana qui se mélangeaient entre eux.

Nathaniel bougea dans son sommeil et colla sa joue contre celle de sa sœur qui suçait son pouce. Santana sourit, elle avait presque envie de prendre une photo. Elle commença à caresser le visage de sa petite fille, puis celui de son petit garçon, tout doucement pour ne pas les réveiller.

Elle aurait aimé qu'ils se lèvent, qu'ils la prennent dans leurs bras et qu'ils lui disent qu'ils l'aimaient.

Elle déposa doucement un baiser sur chacune de leurs joues, en s'approchant, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du shampoing à la vanille de sa fille.

Elle se recula et les observa paisiblement endormis quelques instants, comme si elle capturait ce moment dans sa tête avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Un petit claquement de langue contre le palet se fit entendre, et quand Santana se retourna une dernière fois, Nathaniel s'était relevé et fixait sa mère à moitié endormi.

Il se dégagea des draps – évita sa sœur – et courut vers sa mère. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et déposa ses lèvres sur celles-ci.

- Tu me manques beaucoup, dit-il tristement.

Santana avait envie de pleurer à l'entende dire cette phrase. Mais elle s'était promise de ne jamais (ou d'essayer du moins) pleurer devant ses enfants.

Elle souleva son fils du sol et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il commençait à être lourd maintenant mais elle s'en fichait. Elle caressa ses petits cheveux corbeau ébouriffés et lui massa instinctivement la main.

- Tu me manques aussi, Nat. Mais promis, ça va s'arranger d'accord ?

Le petit garçon sourit. Quand sa mère lui promettait quelques chose, elle tenait toujours sa promesse, parole de Lopez oblige.

Elle reposa son fils à terre et attendit qu'il soit recouché dans son lit pour refermer la porte de la chambre.

Une fois qu'elle arriva dans le salon. Leen remuait sa cuillère dans la tasse de café qu'elle s'était préparée.

- J'ai emballé tes affaires personnelles dans un carton, il est dans le garage, dit-t'elle en continuant de remuer son café.

- Merci, dit simplement Santana.

Elle regretta un peu d'avoir dit merci, après tout ça signifié plutôt « J'ai enlevé tes affaires de la maison, car c'est plus chez toi ici. Casse toi et bonne route ! ».

Santana partit au garage et prit le grand carton qui traînait au milieu de la pièce. Elle attrapa le cutter dans leur minuscule trousse à outils et ouvrit le carton pour voir ce que Leen avait laissé. Il y avait quelques décorations que Santana avait achetées et suppliait Leen de mettre dans la maison alors que la blonde trouvait ça hideux ainsi que ses vêtements et une trousse de toilette avec ses produits à l'intérieur. Il y avait aussi les quelques restes de ses souvenirs avec Brittany, Leen les avait énormément abîmés.

Elle remarqua une valise à coté avec toutes les photos de Leen et Santana ensembles. Ainsi que tous les cadeaux que Stella et Nathaniel avait offert à Santana et sa tasse à café fétiche.

Elle les traîna jusqu'à sa voiture et les mit dans le coffre. Puis elle retourna (encore) dans la maison. Leen était toujours sur le fauteuil, la tasse de café posée sur la petite table était à présent vide. Leen avait replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine et avait sa tête sur ses genoux.

Elle pleurait.

Santana s'approcha d'elle, dès que Leen sentit la présence de l'hispanique elle sursauta avant de relever la tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là, aboya t'elle.

Elle renifla bruyamment. Santana sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à Leen. Elle regarda le mouchoir d'un air supérieur et tapa la main de Santana qui fit tomber le mouchoir par terre.

- Je n'en veux pas ! Je veux juste que tu partes, MAINTENANT.

Santana resta plantée bêtement devant Leen. La blonde passait d'un visage triste à un visage plein de rage en seulement quelques secondes.

C'était flippant.

Santana ramassa une photo de ses enfants qui était dans le placard (parce que Leen ne lui en avait laissées aucunes) et tourbillonna une dernière fois sur elle-même pour mémoriser chaque recoin de la maison.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ou quoi, sort de chez moi maintenant ! Ta présence m'insupporte !

- Pourquoi, demanda Santana tout bas.

- Pourquoi, fit écho Leen. Tu me demandes pourquoi ?!

Leen était devenue de plus en plus rouge.

- Je t'ai aimée Santana, de tout mon être, et même malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait je t'aime encore. Mais toi, même si nous nous sommes mariées, même si nous avons eu deux enfants, malgré tout ça, toi tu pensais toujours à elle ! Depuis le début !

- Je t'ai vraiment aimée Leen.

- Mais jamais autant que moi je t'ai aimée. Et jamais autant que tu l'aimes. Pars maintenant, finit-elle par dire plus calmement même si le ton de sa voix était toujours glacial.

Santana serra la photo dans ses mains et partit, pour de bon cette fois.

* * *

L'hispanique était sur le canapé, en mangeant un paquet de chips devant une série niaise. Brittany entra, se planta devant Santana et secoua les clés de la voiture.

- C'est pourquoi faire, demanda Santana en reposant le paquet de chips.

Depuis sa confrontation avec Leen, Santana s'en était énormément voulue. Et puis, ses enfant lui manquaient toujours.

Leen lui avait envoyé un mail le jour suivant, pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait de lui laisser les enfants le week end prochain, puis un autre mail pour les papiers du divorce. Elle avait aussi rappelé que son avocat Mr Walsh, serait mieux que n'importe quel avocat que Santana pourrait trouver.

Cette fille était une vraie hyène. Même avec le cœur brisé.

- On va au magasin de bricolage, puis au magasin de meuble.

- Hein, couina Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

- On va acheter des meubles et de la peinture pour transformer le bureau en chambre d'enfant en attendant que tu te trouves un appartement pour accueillir Nathaniel et Stella, expliqua Brittany.

Santana se leva brusquement et prit Brittany dans ses bras. Elle cala sa tête dans le coup de la blonde et murmura un petit merci.

* * *

**Encore désolée pour le retard, mais je suis partit une semaine en vacance, puis trois jours après encore une autre semaine du coup je n'est pas pu écrire avant... Donc voila... **

**La fin approche à grand pas, je crois qu'il reste encore 2 chapitres (ou peu être qu'un seule je sais pas trop encore) + mon pré-épilogue (qui est presque finis) et mon épilogue (qui est presque finis aussi).**

**J'attends encore une fois impatiemment vos avis ! :) **

**Et encore merci à Ben55 qui me corrige ma fiction ! **

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
